Fairy Tail Meets Fairy Tales
by BlackLynx17
Summary: Once upon a time there were two mages from Fairy Tail who got trapped inside of a fairy tale. They were lost at first and after some time they were able to get out of it, but then they got trapped in another and another and another. Going through the fairy tales though wouldn't let you leave. Until you find the reason behind everything, I'm afraid the two of you won't ever escape.
1. Sing Sweet Nightingale

**BlackLynx17: Hi everyone. I know this may come as a surprise, but yes it's true. I made a new fanfiction. Even though I still have three incomplete ones, I have made even another one. Hooray for that.**

**WARNING! YOU NEED TO READ THIS OR ELSE THE STORY WILL BE CONFUSING!**

**I have several things to tell you concerning this fanfiction and I really need for you all to read them. **

**First is the most important! I am aware that there is another fanfiction out there with this same idea, Natsu and Lucy getting stuck in fairy tales. I've never read it personally, a friend of mind told me about it and I admired the idea of it. Please don't think I'm trying to steal the idea, there are a lot of fanfictions out there that have the same scenarios, but are written different. I am hoping to have that for this story which is why I never read the original because now I won't know how that author wrote it so I can't copy, not that I would if I did of course.**

**Next thing is that I wrote this story a little differently from my others. Have any of you ever read a script? I'm hoping you have because I kind of wrote it that way, but just certain parts though. In a script when they have the characters doing things you can't see they write it like this '(She gets up and crosses the room.)' I wrote mine like that so now you won't be lost when you see that coming. **

**I have also written this fanfiction as a fairy tale. Instead of reading about it, it will be read to you. You'll understand what that means when you start reading.**

**Most of these stories are the Disney Movie Versions of the fairy tales, on some I changed some things because I didn't like it very much. It's mostly Disney though so as for my disclaimer.**

**I don't own Fairy Tail, Disney, the original stories before Disney remade them or the idea to this story. The only reason I keep bringing that up is because someone has copied a story of mine and it isn't a pleasant feeling so I just want to give credit where credit is due so no one is offended.**

**Now that that's over, let's get ourselves reading okay?! This is a wonderful fanfiction of mine, it took me four days to finish writing everything, five it you count the day I got the idea. Reviews are greatly appreciated, each chapter will be around 5,000 words and I'll update either once a week or when I notice a gang load of reviews and feel special.**

**I'm so excited for this fanfiction I can hardly contain myself! I just hope you guys know that I had to watch a lot of fairy tales to write this for you guys! Plus I only had some on VHS so I couldn't even put subtitles or rewind it easily like I could on DVD's! So reviews are much needed to know I didn't waste my time!... Who am I kidding, I loved watching those Disney movies. Enjoy everyone.**

.

Fairy Tail Meets Fairy Tales

.

First Fairy Tale

Cinderella

.

Once upon a time, somewhere unknown to any person, place or thing, was a man and a woman.

_(Out of the darkness two bright lights shined down, revealing a woman of blonde hair and a man with salmon locks. Both stood still with their heads down and their eyes closed, appearing to others that they were sleeping or maybe even just puppets on a string.)_

No, no, no. They look nothing like a man and a woman, more like a girl and a boy. Alright! Rewrite!

Once upon a time, somewhere unknown to any person, place or thing, was a girl and a boy.

... This still doesn't sit right. I mean, everything is just blank. Where's all the settings and plots and conflict? I haven't even started the story yet and I'm already bored to tears. Hmm, maybe I should change the intro?

Once upon a time in a faraway land, there was a tiny kingdom. Peaceful, prosperous and rich in romance and tradition.

_(The darkness faded away and a kingdom appeared full of peace, romance and traditions. The boy and girl seemed to be floating in the air as the scenery changed. The narrator opened her mouth to continue along with the story, but paused.)_

This is still boring, why am I even starting with the intro anyway? Let's just get right to the story! Playing the lead female role of Cinderella shall be none other than Lucy Heartfilia!

_(Lucy seemed to vanish into thin air.)_

And playing her lovely Prince shall be! Natsu Dragneel!

_(Natsu disappeared right after her.)_

There we go, now let's get this story on the road!

* * *

The morning sun had just risen high enough in the sky to light up the whole kingdom. It was barely daybreak, the sky a funny hot pink color as Lucy Heartfilia laid sleeping in her bed. Two blue birds flew in her room, pulling back the curtains so light would come in, and started whistling her name.

"Lucy, Lucy." The two of them whistled.

Hmm, I wonder how birds can whistle a name? It's really quite strange, on with the story though. Lucy moaned in her sleep, holding her pillow over her head. The two blue birds wouldn't give up that easily though and continued to whistle her name, trying to wake her up.

"I thought I left the window closed this morning." Lucy moaned rolling around in her bed.

Huh? That's not what Cinderella says at that moment.

_(The narrator sits down in a rocking chair and looks through a fairy tale book that appeared in her lap, finding Cinderella she started skimming through it.)_

It's not here, oh well. Let's see how this turns out. Lucy had finally had enough of those darn birds whistling and leaned up in her bed, throwing a pillow at them. Now that wasn't very nice Lucy! The birds quickly flew around it, dodging the pillow. Thank goodness, those birds were cute even if they were able to whistle people's names.

"SHUT UP!" Lucy growled looking out her window.

She froze suddenly though. Her face became blank as she started looking around her room, no wait. This wasn't her room. She didn't recognize any of the things in here, looking down she didn't even recognize the outfit she was sleeping in.

"What the?" She whispered to herself and stood up.

Lucy quickly rushed to a mirror and looked at herself, nearly trampling over the poor adorable mice that scurried across the floor. Her hands slid across her dresser, spilling cosmetics and knitting utensils on the ground, as she looked at herself. And what she saw was... herself. Lucy looked exactly the same as she always did, minus the style her hair was in, and felt a flood of relief rush through her.

"I'm me, but where am I? Is this a dream?" Lucy asked herself.

Tsk, tsk, tsk. This girl was crazy, talking to herself like that. And how dare she call my story just a dream! She didn't even say if it was a good dream or not!

"That's it," Lucy nodded at herself in the mirror, "I'm in a dream. And how do you wake up in dreams?"

Lucy pinched her arm, she flinched but nothing happened afterwards.

"No." She said pinching herself harder.

"No!" She yelled pulling at her cheeks.

"I'm not dreaming? I'm not dreaming. I'm not dreaming!"

PAUSE! I'm not dreaming, I'm not dreaming. So far all our Princess has done was whine, how boring. You think she would have accepted it when she said it the first time. I guess some people are slower than others. I think it's time we did a little skipping to the next scene, or scenes. Now let's see, hmm.

_(The narrator started flipping the pages in the book, skimming through the story until a scene she liked appeared.)_

This should do nicely, yeah this is right in the middle of drama. FASTFORWARD!

* * *

_(The next scene was inside of a mansion. Lucy was on her knees in the foyer, one hand supporting her up while the other held a brush. The scene was on pause.)_

Maybe I didn't think this through as much as I should have. I mean, I only have two characters in my story right now... well two characters and some weirdly smart animals. A story with only two people isn't entertaining, I need more. Good, now that that's settled, enter the new characters!

Lucy was scrubbing the floors clean, bubbles flying up around her as she scrubbed. She heard her step-sisters playing beautiful music and singing upstairs and smiled lightly to herself. She knew this song and well, singing while you worked always made time move faster, so Lucy started to sing.

"Sing sweet nightingale, sing sweet nightin-... what the hell am I doing?" Lucy asked blinking.

Lucy! The language! This is a children's book!

"And ho- how did I get here? Wasn't I just in my room- a room a second ago? And why am I scrubbing the floors?!" Lucy screamed getting up to her feet.

She threw the brush on the floor and dried her hands off on her apron.

"And what am I wearing?" She asked herself.

So many questions Lucy, well at least seeing you scream them is funny. Continue.

"Okay Lucy, think about this. There has to be an explanation to all of this, there just has to be. Last night I fell asleep on my own bed, in my own apartment, in the town of Magnolia and today I woke up... woke up... someplace else. I must have been kidnapped, that's right. I was probably kidnapped and brought somewhere in my sleep."

_(The rocking chair turned into a bed. The narrator rolled around on her back, her feet dangling off the edge. She looked up at the book in her hands.)_

Bzz, wrong Lucy dear. And I always figured you for the smart one.

"Now if only I can discover where I am, I can escape and... and...-" Lucy froze as her hands reached down to her waist.

She moved her hands all around, but felt nothing.

"Where are my keys? No, where are my keys? Where are they?" She panicked looking down.

Now this is getting boring, enter the cat! Starring Lucifer will be none other than Happy! Get it? Because they're both cats? Happy walked downstairs, his tail swinging from side to side. He spotted Lucy talking to herself and then spotted a dustpan full of dust on the step below him. Carefully, making sure not to step in it, he jumped over the dustpan and continued his walk towards Lucy. That's not written in the story either, you're supposed to be mean to Lucy not kind. Oh well, continue.

In the midst of Lucy's panicking she heard a small meow from below her. Her eyes widened as she looked down and saw a familiar face.

"Happy? Happy it's you!" She cheered bending down.

She picked the cat up and held it in the air.

"Happy, I was so worried I was the only one here. You're here though, do you have any idea where here is?" Lucy asked him.

Happy cocked his head to the left and meowed. That was one smart cat... well if birds could speak then it would only make sense that a cat would be able to understand the human language.

"Happy? Happy you're joking right? Speak, come on. Tell me where Natsu is, better yet everyone else?" Lucy asked the cat again.

The cat said no words though and only meowed once more.

"Oh no." Lucy whispered dropping Happy.

That wasn't very nice Lucy! Luckily Happy was a cat so he landed on his feet and strolled of to find some fish, which was laid out on a fine china dish right in the other room for him in the middle of the hall because Happy was such a cute kitty. Ke-kem, anyway. Lucy slowly sunk to the floor, her mind wondering about everything that has happened to her so far.

"I don't believe this. Why couldn't Happy speak? Was that even Happy? I mean, blue cats aren't usually common but-"

Enough with the talking! Just then, interrupting Lucy's speech, thank God, someone knocked on the door three times.

"Open in the name of the King!"

Lucy blinked and looked at the door. Wha-... her eyes slowly narrowed as she replayed what she just heard. Open in the name of the King, why did that sound so familiar to her? Figuring that no harm could come from opening the door, and seeing how she had nothing to lose, Lucy stood up and walked towards the door. When she opened it she saw another familiar face, a face she rather not have seen.

"Ichiya?" Lucy asked.

He was dressed up like a messenger, duh because he was one. Ichiya wasn't fazed by the girl's beauty or how she somehow knew his name. Ichiya had a lot of fans, he knew this so he wasn't really surprised. Instead he held out an envelope towards Lucy.

"An urgent message from his imperial majesty." Ichiya said.

"Ichiya? Don't you remember me? I'm Lucy, Lucy Heartfilia? From Fairy Tail?" Lucy asked him.

"I'm sorry miss, but I can't remember all my adoring fans. Next time make a more memorable night to me and I'll probably remember. Now then." Ichiya told her holding out the letter.

_(At this moment the book fell out of the narrator's hands as she clutched her stomach in laughter.)_

Lucy slowly took it from him, not really knowing what was going on.

"Thank you?" She asked.

Ichiya nodded then walked away, a kick in his step. Lucy slowly closed the door when he left and turned around. Now either Lucy was crazy or she was getting a strange sense of déjà vu. Not! From Ichiya, of course, but from the letter. She looked at it and spun it around in her hands, looking for an address or something.

"What's it say?"

"I don't know, he said it was urgent though." Lucy answered.

... Answered... answered who though? Lucy looked down on the floor and saw two small mice staring up at her. What was crazy about it though was that these two small mice strangely reminded her of some people.

"Dori? Jet?" She whispered.

Dori and Jet looked at each other and shrugged before looking back at her.

"Why do you say it like that?" Dori asked, shaking his nose.

"Yeah, you say it like you forgot our names. You were the one who named us Lu-she!" Jet told her.

Lucy suddenly felt herself getting light headed and leaned on the staircase for support.

"I woke up to birds whistling my name, I was singing a strangely familiar song, I get a letter from a King and now I'm talking to mice. If I didn't know any better, I'd say I was in-"

Now, now Lucy. You're suppose to be walking up the stairs to deliver the letter to your family. You don't seem to be doing that though so let's have them come down to you.

"Lucy, who was that at the door?"

She stood at the top of the steps with her two daughters beside her. Lucy froze when she heard that voice, no, her voice call her. Her eyes turned watery as she looked up the stairs and saw her Mother.

"Mother." She whispered.

Layla was smiling down brightly at her step-daughter. It was her, it was really her Lucy believed. She didn't care how or if it was even possible, she just ran up the stairs as fast as she could and threw herself in her Mother's arms.

"Mother! Mother, is it really you?" She cried in her chest.

Layla blinked, but wrapped her arms around Lucy and patted her head.

"Yes dear, it really is me. Now who was it at the door?" Layla asked.

"But Mother! You're dead! How can you be here, you aren't supposed to be! You- you-"

"Oh look Mother, Lucy's holding a letter. Well give it here." Lisanna said reaching for it.

She took it from Lucy's hands and opened it. A small gasp escaped her lips as she looked at the royal seal.

"Mother, sisters! It's a letter from the palace!" She screamed.

Layla and... and... well might as well since they're sisters. Layla and Mirajane gasped also. Lucy was completely forgotten about. She stayed in her Mother's warm embrace, wishing it were true, but something deep inside her told her something else.

"Lucy dear, let me go for just a second and Lisanna. Hand me the letter, I'll read it out for all of us." Layla spoke.

Lucy and Lisanna listened to their Mother and did as told. Layla smiled at her three beautiful daughters before looking over the letter.

"There's to be a ball." Layla cheered.

"A ball?!" Her daughters repeated.

While Mirajane and Lisanna sounded excited, Lucy sounded questionable. She was finally getting a picture of something, this was-

"In honor of his highness, the Prince, and by royal command, every eligible maiden is to attend." Layla told her daughter's brightly.

"Why that's us!" Mirajane said.

"And I'm so eligible." Lisanna smiled.

A sinking feeling laid in the pit of Lucy's stomach as she finally put two and two together. Finally Lucy, you really had me wondering for a while if you were ever going to get it.

"Mother, that includes Lucy right?" Mirjane asked.

"Of course it does, unless Lucy has some secret boyfriend we don't know about." Lisanna teased poking her stomach.

"Why yes, of course she's going. She's part of our family too, let's all go out into town now and buy beautiful gowns for the ball shall we?" Layla asked.

PAUSE! No. Nuh uh. No way. I was letting things slide before, because this was Lucy's first time being a Princess, but having a NICE step-mother. A NICE one? That completely destroys the whole story! I can't do it, nope. The story clearly states an EVIL step-mother, not nice. I'm just going to have to recast. Now let's see, who shall be replaying the evil step-mother? Her, no, you would be good but you're a man and I need a mom, hmm... how about you. I guess you would do. Now let's rewind to where Mirajane asks if Lucy is included... and... PLAY!

* * *

"Mother, that includes Lucy right?" Mirajane asked.

Angel snorted, "Mirajane, what a ridiculous question to ask."

Lucy blinked, a small part of her heart breaking.

"Mother?" She whispered.

"What is it Lucy?" Angel snapped.

Lucy blinked, "no. No, you aren't my Mother. Where's Mother? My real Mother?!"

Mirajane and Lisanna smiled sadly, "she's gone remember?"

"No, no, no! She was right here! Right here just a few seconds ago, you were calling her Mother too!"

"What are you talking about Lucy? Mother is Mother, she's always been right there." Lisanna asked.

"Are you feeling alright? Maybe you should lie down?" Mirajane asked.

These two step-sisters are too nice for my liking, whatever though. I'll skip ahead a little and find another good scene.

_(While the author skimmed through the book, the story went on between Lucy and her step-family.)_

"Are you all crazy?! She was standing right here! My Mother, she looked exactly like me!"

"That is enough out of you Lucy!" Angel yelled.

Lucy's eyes widened as she stared at her so called Mother. Cinderella. That is what was happening to her right now. She was living a life like Cinderella, hell she might as well be living THE life of Cinderella. Finally Lucy! Finally! It won't make any difference though now that you know, none at all.

"What's, what is going on here?" Lucy asked herself.

Why was she living Cinderella's life? Why was she in a fairy tale? Better yet, where had her Mother gone and why was she replaced with Angel! Angel, the girl who tried to kill her and her friends?! Aw, don't worry Lucy. Angel won't be killing you, just verbally abusing you and working you to your bones.

"Indeed what is? Why are you just standing there Lucy? You have tons of chores to do!" Angel yelled.

Mirajane and Lisanna flinched at their Mother's high voice and walked closer to Lucy.

"But Mother that's so unfair! Why can't Lucy do the chores tomorrow?"

"No! It must be done today!" Angel argued.

"How about we help you then Lucy? If we all work together we can get them done in a jiffy and then we can give each other makeovers!" Mirajane squealed.

_(The narrator started laughing. She looked back at the book, finally finding the next scene she wanted.)_

"Mother." Lucy whimpered.

PAUSE! Wow... I suddenly feel very bad about that... note to self, don't use Layla as a character ever again. Well this story is getting boring, maybe now's the time to use my other character. He's just been standing very still and patiently for his turn, it's his time to shine now. Let's just skip through all this... all the way to the ball... almost there... got it! PLAY!

* * *

The Prince moaned. His eyes moved underneath his eyelids before he finally opened them. Slowly, as if to take in the sight, he blinked his eyes and looked around. He was surrounded by people, loads and loads of people. Most of them girls. And what was that smell? Natsu lifted up his nose and started sniffing. He looked around and spotted a buffet table no more than a few feet away from him. Eyeing the food hungrily, Natsu quickly rushed towards it.

Hmm, now that was strange. Nothing at all like Lucy's reaction. He didn't wonder where he was, why he was here, what he was wearing? Why-

"Why am I so hot?" Natsu asked looking down.

Never mind that last part. Natsu eyed his clothing questionably, the puffy white shirt and pants. He couldn't remember owning an outfit like this. Hmm, oh well. Natsu shrugged it off and started getting his grub on.

_(The narrator watched Natsu and shook her head.)_

Onward then, enter the Princess. Natsu had only eaten three platefuls when he looked around the table for more food. His eyes suddenly looked up and spotted... someone close to him. He wondered why he didn't notice her sooner, or smell her? Smell? Really Natsu? Whatever. Being around her for so long, Natsu had become familiar with her scent so he could always tell when she was coming.

Now that he saw Lucy, Natsu looked around. Whatever party he was at, he didn't recognize anyone. Strange, maybe Lucy would know what was going on. Natsu put down his plate and licked his fingers clean as he made his way over to her.

"Lucy? Hey Lucy!" Natsu called out.

Lucy turned around when she heard her name being called. Her mood just skyrocketed from depressed to super duper happy when she saw Natsu. Super duper happy Lucy? Alright, we'll go with that.

"Natsu! Are you really Natsu?" Lucy asked trying to run to him.

Those darn glass slippers kept getting in her way though. Natsu met up with her instead and smiled.

"Hey Luce, nice party huh? They got some good food, where is everyone else?" He asked.

"Natsu, quick tell me. What guild are we from?" Lucy asked getting a better look at him.

He really did look like Natsu, expect he was wearing the Prince's clothing, but looks could be deceiving.

"Why Fairy Tail of course silly. The best guild in the world!" Natsu cheered.

Lucy threw her arms around Natsu's neck and hugged him close. Natsu just stood there and listened to Lucy mumble over and over again.

"Thank goodness, thank goodness, thank goodness."

"Um, Lucy? What's going on?" Natsu asked.

"You mean you haven't noticed? Natsu, we aren't in Magnolia anymore, we're in a fairy tale." Lucy said.

Aw Lucy, don't go spoiling it for Natsu! Then again... he probably would have never gotten it and just continued eating without her. Carry on then. Natsu blinked at her and started laughing.

"Are you alright Lucy? That was a good joke." He laughed.

"Natsu, I'm serious! I don't know why, but right now we're in the fairy tale Cinderella. I'm supposed to be Cinderella and you're... I suppose the Prince." She explained.

He just laughed her off again.

"Natsu! Listen to me!" She screamed.

Natsu flinched and looked at her.

"This is not funny! It's not funny at all!" Lucy yelled, her voice breaking. "We're trapped in the story Cinderella and I don't know how it happened! Strange things have been happening all day to me! This morning I woke up in an unfamiliar room and the next moment I'm scrubbing the floors! And then out of nowhere Happy comes but he can't speak and then I see my Mother! My dead Mother and she's nice and my step-mom in here with Mira and Lisanna as my step-sisters but then she's gone and Angel takes her place! And now I'm trying to explain to you that something's the matter and you're just laughing in my face!" Lucy cried.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry Lucy. Please, stop crying." Natsu said.

Lucy sniffed and rubbed her tears away. Wow, that even had me tearing up. Natsu placed a comforting hand on Lucy's shoulder.

"Alright, you're telling the truth. We're living in Cinderelly, we're not in Magnolia anymore. Now what?" He asked.

Lucy sniffed again, "I don't know Natsu. I'm not sure what's happening or why we're here, plus I don't have my keys."

"Your celestial keys?"

"Yeah, no keys means so magic."

"Don't worry, I have plenty of magic to save us! Fire Dragon's Roar!" Natsu roared.

Nothing came out though. Natsu blinked and yelled it out again, still nothing.

"Lucy! I can't breathe fire!" Natsu yelled.

"I told you Natsu."

"No, no, this isn't possible. This isn't-" Natsu paused and looked behind him.

On the table he saw several candles on fire. He quickly ran over to the candles, picking one up he held it up to his mouth and PAUSE! WHAT WERE YOU TRYING TO DO THERE NATSU?! It seems that in this story I overestimated Lucy's smarts and underestimated Natsu's stupidity. Thank God I was quick enough to pause or else things might have turned badly. Well, this story seems to be over now. Let's just have my favorite scene and then I can end it.

_(The narrator watched as the scenes passed by, making random comments on some parts.)_

I wonder why he sent all those evil looking horses after her, I mean they looked ready to kill.

Aw, she's so grateful for one tiny glass slipper. I would have asked the Godmother for my other one back, what good is one slipper?

I guess that's true love, the Prince searching far and wide for his Princess. He didn't seem to have to search far though.

Maybe Angel was too good of a choice, I mean she acted very happily as she locked Lucy in her room.

The mice were suppose to free Lucy, not the step-sisters. Whatever, it's almost there.

Yadda, yadda, yadda, the slipper doesn't fit, yadda, yadda, yadda, they try, yadda, yadda, yadda, it breaks, she escapes aaaaannnnnnnnnnnndddddddddd... PLAY!

* * *

Lucy and Natsu ran down the steps, hand and hand. Did they wonder what was happening? Sure they did but the only reason they were running was because people were throwing rice at them. Lucy slipped on a step though and dropped her glass slipper.

"Wait Natsu, my slipper." Lucy said.

Natsu paused while Lucy turned around to pick it up but someone bent down and placed the slipper on her foot.

"Master Makarov?!" Lucy gasped.

Makarov laughed under his breath, "no need for titles. We're family now, you can call me Father."

Lucy only stared as Natsu started tugging her along.

"Come on Luce, they're still throwing things. We can steal the carriage and make our way back to Magnolia." Natsu said.

Lucy ran after Natsu, into the carriage, and then they were off. Their carriage road off into the sun set, the newlywed Prince and Princess inside. Lucy sighed out and tore her veil off while Natsu tried to take these furry things off his shoulders.

"That's it, this is how Cinderella ends. She rides off in carriage with her new husband, our story should be ending as well right now." Lucy said.

"Thank God for that, this clothes are killing me. And hey, weren't we wearing something else? And at a party?"

"That's the thing Natsu, it seems we skip through the story sometimes." Lucy said looking out the window.

"Well hopefully it ends soon and we'll be back home." Natsu sighed out.

"Um Natsu... we keep passing the same scenery over and over again." Lucy said.

"Huh?"

"Look, that tree. It's the same one over and over, and behind us. No one is getting farther away from us, it's like we're standing still." Lucy said.

And that's because the stories not over yet. Silly Lucy, you are forgetting one last thing before the happy ending.

"So what? We're like stuck here? I thought you said the story was over now?"

"It was, it's supposed to be. Oh, what happens? Cinderella fits the slipper, she marries the Prince, rides off in the carriage then it shows her... Natsu look at me." Lucy said looking up at him.

Natsu turned his head, a questionable expression on his face.

"What?"

"I'm sorry for this, please forgive me." Lucy said staring into his eyes.

"Sorry for wha-"

Natsu's speak was interrupted due to the fact that Lucy suddenly pulled his head down so his lips would meet hers. And there we have it, true loves first kiss.

And They Lived Happily Ever After.

The End.

* * *

Well wowza, didn't think Lucy would just go for it like that. She sure surprised me, but sadly you two aren't going anyway. My fun has only just begun and so has your journey, you two won't be leaving me for a very long time. Until our next story then, now let's see... this one looks promising.


	2. A Girl Worth Fighting For

**BlackLynx17: Hello everyone! I had so many reviews for my first chapter, thanks everyone! Then again I kind of had a feeling everyone would like it. I'm glad you guys do. This is going to be a short fanfiction, around twelve chapters. I've pretty much finished writing it, all I need to do is update it. I would like to update it every three days so I can finish this story and work on my others which is good for you guys because you get to read it sooner!**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter, read and review please.**

.

Fairy Tail Meets Fairy Tales

.

Second Fairy Tale

Mulan

.

Hmm, that last fairy tale was pretty good, but overall boring. Sure, the Princess got her Prince in the end, but where was all the action? That kiss was cute and all, but there was no dire situation leading up to it. Now let's see, there must be an action filled fairy tale in here somewhere. Hmm...

_(The narrator started flipping through the pages in her book.)_

Now this looks promising, doesn't really remind me of a fairy tale though. Oh well, if it's in this book then it must be. Let's get this story started then.

Once upon a time in a far off country lived a girl who knew nothing about herself or what she truly wanted. Though she had no idea of what she wanted, she knew what her duty was and where her honor lied. Or at least... she thought. Hmm, that's a pretty good intro for now. Let's see where our story will be taking place today.

_(A far off country appeared out of the darkness.)_

For this story the lovely Mulan shall be played by, Lucy Heartfilia! And as for Shang, of course he'll be played by none other than Natsu Dragneel!

_(Lucy and Natsu appeared in the scene, dressed up in ancient Chinese clothing.)_

Now you never see the male lead in the beginning of stories, unless the story is about him finding the princess, but since this isn't one of those stories... bye, bye, Natsu.

_(Natsu disappeared from the scene.)_

Alright now, let's get this story on the road.

* * *

She was running late, she knew she was, but she couldn't remember all of the lines so she had no other choice than to write it on her wrist. She lifted up her chopsticks in one hand as she recited the words, moving the chopsticks towards her bowl of rice so she could eat.

"Quiet and demure. Graceful. Polite... I JUST KISSED NATSU!" Lucy screamed falling backwards.

She kicked the bowl of rice as she fell, knocking it all over the floor. Lucy's face turned a bright shade of pink as she wrapped herself in her covers and buried her face on the floor. Well... I wasn't really expecting that.

"I mean, it worked didn't it? We're not stuck in Cinderella anymore, but, but, we kissed! We're suppose to be best friends, partners! Best friends and partners don't kiss each other!... Well maybe they do and then they become something more than best friends and partners, but still! Ugh, I hope Natsu doesn't think anything weirdly of me." Lucy mumbled to herself.

She started shaking under the covers as she imagined all the scenarios that might happen when she meets Natsu. Now as funny as it might be to look into her thoughts and discover those scenarios, we have a story to get on with and since it's clear that Lucy isn't going to be progressing with the story anytime soon, it's time that I step in. And I know just the place to put her, FASTFORWARD!

* * *

"Heartfilia, Lucy."

Lucy blinked upon hearing her name. She was kneeling for some strange reason with a... an umbrella? In her hand? But it was sunny? She stood up, finding it kind of difficult to do so with the outfit she was in, and started to look around her.

"Wasn't I?" Lucy didn't bother finishing the sentence as she knew no answer would come to her.

There you go Lucy, just play your role in the story.

"Heartfilia, Lucy."

"Yeah?" Lucy said looking to where the voice came from.

"I'm sorry Lucy, but you spoke without permission. I'm going to have to take some points off, but don't worry! It's only a few." Levy said making a note on her notepad.

"Levy?" Lucy gasped.

Levy looked up with a smile, "follow me please."

Lucy gulped and quickly followed after her friend, well tried too. The gown she was wearing... or was it even a gown? Lucy looked down at herself and noticed it was more of a... kimono of sorts.

"I must be in another story." Lucy mumbled to herself as she walked up the stairs.

The building was beautiful, as well as all of the furniture and drapes inside. Everything looked like it was made from the finest silk and the strange smell of tea filled the air. Fine silk, beautiful furniture, tea... it was on the tip of Lucy's tongue. While she observed the room more, trying to recall what fairy tale she was stuck in now, Levy circled around Lucy.

"Hmm, it's seems you're too skinny Lucy." Levy frowned making a note of it.

Well... the matchmaker in the story was a little bit more... meaner, but I guess I can live with this. I keep forgetting that Fairy Tail people are naturally nice, oh well. Lucy looked at Levy when she heard her speaking.

"Excuse me?" Lucy asked.

"You're too skinny, it's not good for bearing sons." Levy frowned walking away.

Lucy watched as she did, discovering that her reaction to seeing her was nothing like Natsu's. And if Levy wasn't shocked or confused about what was going on, that must of meant that Levy wasn't aware of what was happening, or better yet that this Levy might not even be her Levy at all. Wow Lucy, you are really shaping up nicely now. Suddenly Lucy saw something hop on Levy's shoulder and, without being aware of her actions, she reached out to grab it. She looked at the creature in her hands and saw that it was nothing but a shaking cricket.

"Shaking?... Oh, Plue." Lucy whispered.

Plue shook in Lucy's hands before hoping out of them.

"No, Plue. Come back." Lucy whispered trying to catch him.

When she finally did she tried to put him back in his cage, since she couldn't seal his gate, but noticed Levy coming back. Just like last story, Lucy felt a strange sense of déjà vu and without thinking about it, she stuffed Plue in her mouth just before Levy looked back at her.

"Now if you could recite the final admonition for me please." Levy said eyeing her.

Lucy nodded, a small smile on her face. She had a cricket in her mouth and a Levy eyeing her like a hawk, how could she get rid of one or the other? And what the hell was the final admonition? Well Lucy, things aren't going so well for you are they? Now let's see what we can do for you. Lucy thought she could turn the other way real quick and spit Plue out, or maybe... hmm... Lucy looked down at her kimono. She remembered... something... she put her hand in the band around her waist and felt something there. Pulling it out she found in her hands a fan! Perfect she thought as she opened it. Once her mouth was covered she spat Plue out of her mouth.

"Well?" Levy asked politely.

Lucy looked at her fan, her sleeve slowly falling to reveal words on her arm. It wasn't... it wasn't a language she's ever seen before but somehow... she could understand it. Well of course you could, it is the language of your character. Now my favorite part it about to come up, go on Lucy.

"Fulfill your duties calmly and..." Lucy lowered her sleeve more, "respectfully. Um, reflect before you snack? No wait, act! This shall bring you honor and glory." Lucy finished up.

Levy pouted and grabbed her wrist, she took the fan from her hand and turned it around to see if there were any words written on it.

"Sorry about that, it's happened before." Levy said taking her hand away.

Uh oh Lucy thought.

_(The narrator started bouncing in her seat, a grand smile on her face.)_

Here it comes! Here it comes!

"Here's your fan back, now if you could follow me this way please." Levy said.

Lucy eye's widened as she followed after her, no, no, no, it couldn't be. But it was Lucy! Levy walked over to the teapot on the burner and picked it up. She placed it on the table and sat down, Lucy still staring wide eyes at her as she sat down as well.

"Now, pour the tea." Levy told her.

Lucy's eyes never left Levy's as she reached for the teapot and started pouring the tea onto the table, not realizing that the teacup was a little more over to the right.

"To please your future in-laws you must demonstrate a sense of dignity." Levy said touching her upper lip and circling it down to her chin leaving a black mustache and beard on her face.

PAUSE! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

_(The narrator snorted as she fell out of her chair in laughter. The narrator continued to laugh for a good five minutes before finally catching her breathe.)_

That was good, so good. And funny! Wow, ah... that was good. I've put you through enough Levy, you're done for now. Let's skip a little to when the conflict first comes. Though, I wouldn't mind hear Lucy singing... nah. She'd probably feel bad about what happened to Levy and wouldn't sing for me. Alright, FASTFORWARD!

* * *

The sound of drums carried on through the distance. People of all sorts, young and old, left their houses to see what the noise was all about. In the distance they saw the Emperor's flag being raised as three men on horses rode up to their village. Now I've already tried using her real Mother as her Mother, that didn't turn out very well though... hmm. Maybe I could do.

"Lucy, stay inside."

Lucy blinked at her Mother.

"... JUVIA?!" She screamed.

Juvia shook her head lightly, "just listen to me and stay inside, and don't call your Mother by her first name!" She lectured.

"But Levy, right there, mustache, beard, a little funny but didn't want to laugh, strangely reminding me of... Mulan." Lucy whispered to herself.

Silly, silly, Lucy though. What's the point of knowing the story if you can't do anything about it? Well... I guess that's not true. If she knows the story then that means she knows what to do, isn't that right? If Lucy recalled correctly, this was the scene where her Father would be called to war. Her so called 'Mother' just told her to stay inside, but her grandmother motions for her to spy from the rooftops.

"Well, if playing along in the first story is what got me to this one, then I guess I have no other choice." Lucy said.

Not bothering to look down to see who played the grandmother, aw Lucy. That's no fun, I put a lot of time into finding which role fits perfectly with each character. She climbed to her rooftop and looked over at the citizens. There on a brown horse she saw Freed wearing some strange garments like her.

"Freed must be the advisor, I guess that would only fit if Laxus was the emperor but he certainly wouldn't be old enough to play him." Lucy mumbled.

But it fits right? Right Lucy?! I'm so funny. Freed held up his hand and raised his voice to address everyone around him.

"Citizens, I bring a proclamation from the Imperial City!" Freed yelled.

Lucy slowly tuned him out as she started thinking, just great Lucy. You're suppose to pay attention to the story line!

"Okay. From what I can tell already, Natsu and I are stuck inside a fairy tale, maybe even a fairy tail book since if we were stuck in one fairy tale we'd be out already. Our friends, and even our enemies, are being played as characters but they aren't awake or aware like me and Natsu. Natsu... so far I've been playing the lead female roles, so that must mean Natsu is playing the lead male roles meaning I won't get to see him until I join the army and meet Shang." Lucy deducted.

_(The narrator leaned back in her seat and clapped once.)_

I wish there was a detective fairy tale, Lucy would probably do great in that.

"The Heartfilia family!" Freed called out.

Lucy blinked and looked down, she watched as her Father, her real Father, walk over to Freed and exchange words with him as he took his scroll.

"Mulan at this point tells the advisor her Father can't go... well... hmm..." Lucy thought.

_(The narrator leaned forward in her seat and blinked.)_

"Even though I know what happens... I don't really want to go to war and get beaten up by those three guys, I wonder who will be playing them?"

No, no Lucy. That isn't your line, this isn't your role! Go and push your Father out of the way, try and convince Freed to reconsider only to be looked down upon and ignored!

"My Father isn't that old, I'm sure he could manage in the war... that would be a little messed up of me though. I do love him even though he put me through all of those things in my life, but wait... didn't he make me see a matchmaker this morning? Well in Mulan? He must have not cared about me that much if he did. Though he was only playing his role, he was playing it too goodly. I'm sure Juvia wouldn't mind her 'husband' leaving, she'll find Gray soon enough in-"

PAUSE!

_(The narrator stood up in her seat and screamed.)_

No! No! No! This is all wrong Lucy! I don't care if you don't like your Father, you're supposed to go up there and save him! Ugh! I have only myself to blame for putting her in that scene knowing full well she didn't have the best relationship with her Father. Maybe if I turned him to Gray she would have, but then again Lucy knows better now. If I would have let the scene continue running she would have gone out there sooner or later or else the story wouldn't have progressed. Still though, she just made me so angry I'm just going to skip all of this and go straight to the war.

Now this is only Lucy's second story, I feel as if I should go a little easy on her even though she completely ruined the beginning of the story. I'll let her skip cutting her hair off and running away to join the army, plus the part where she has to train. How about the part with the avalanche, that's always good. Plus Natsu enters here, finally we'll have some scenes with the two of them together. FASTFOWARD!

* * *

Natsu sat there, kneeling on the ground in front of his father's sword and helmet. He closed his eye sand bowed towards it, sending a small pray to him. Lucy walked up, stopping a few inches away from him. A bright blush was on face as she stared at his back, the memories of their kiss from the last story echoing in her head. Alright Lucy, enough with the kiss. Get over it, that was in the past. So what if you kissed him? Are you going to act like a schoolgirl every time you see him?

"I'm sorry." Lucy mumbled.

Not the reason you should be apologizing for, but that was the line here so I'll take it.

"For what? I don't even know why I'm kneeling in front of a sword and oooh! Cool looking helmet!" Natsu awed as he placed the helmet on his head.

NO NATSU! WHATEVER, CONTINUE!

"Natsu, I meant about the kiss. From last story, I'm sorry about that." Lucy said.

"Kiss? You mean-" Natsu froze when he turned around.

He saw a stranger in green armor, a man. Natsu's eyes narrowed slightly, "do I know you?"

Lucy blinked, he couldn't honestly be this stupid could he?

"Natsu, it's me. Lucy." Lucy said taking her helmet off.

Natsu then saw her blonde hair and finally noticed her brown eyes. Yeah, those were her eyes he thought then smiled.

"Oh, sorry Luce. Why are you dressed up like a man though?"

"Haven't you noticed? We didn't get out of Cinderella when we had our happy ending, we got thrown into another story. We're in Mulan and I'm suppose to be saving my Father or something, look before we discuss anything else I wanted to apologize for kissing you and hope that it won't make things weird between us." Lucy said.

"Weird? Why would things be weird?" Natsu asked standing up.

"Because, we kissed. I didn't mean to, I remembered Cinderella ending when she kissed her Prince so I had to give it a shot and it worked. I don't want you to think-"

"Geez Lucy, your making all this fuss about our lips touching." Natsu laughed.

Lucy suddenly felt embarrassed and bent down. She made a snowball and threw it at him. What?

"I'm trying to make sure that our friendship didn't get weird because of that kiss and here you are making fun of me! Am I the only one who values this friendship?! I was worrying! Wondering how you would take it and here you are laughing about it in my face!" Lucy yelled at him.

"Ouch Lucy, that actually hurt pretty badly."

Lucy growled and threw another snowball at him.

"Ouch! I get it, I get it. I'm sorry, no nothing changed. It was just our lips touching, not the end of the world. We're still friends." Natsu said.

Lucy huffed and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Why do you keep calling it lips touching? It's called a kiss you know." Lucy said.

"Whatever, now that that's over, what now?" Natsu asked.

Lucy placed her helmet back on and starting thinking about the story Mulan.

"Um, I think your character gets on his horse and makes a speak before leading us to our doom where I will save us all." Lucy said.

Natsu stared at her and started laughing. He fell over in the snow and clutched his stomach.

"Yeah! Right, you save me, no all of us! Hilarious!" Natsu laughed rolling around the snow.

Lucy saw red and started making several more snowballs to- PAUSE!

I could see where this was going, a heavy snowball fight. That's nice and all but that's not in the story! We need to get back on track so let's skip a little bit, since Natsu was obviously not going to play his role into leading his men into the mountains and probably just lead them back to the burned down village to eat. Now this seemed like the perfect scene, why didn't I just play it from here before? FASTFOWARD!

* * *

The Huns, they were everyway. They stretched for miles sideways, covering the whole mountain path. Natsu stood in the lead of his army, looking over his back with a stone cold face he told his comrades.

"Prepare to fight. If we die, we die with honor."

All of his soldiers took their swords out, Lucy just stood there. She knew where this was going, she wondered who the leader of the Huns was though? Whoever he was, he was leading their army right towards them.

"Um Lucy, I'm not sure what's happening right now. Do you have any ideas?" Natsu asked scanning the soldiers for her.

Lucy stood up and grabbed the canon. She wrapped it under her arm and started running towards the Huns. Mulan aimed it at the mountain and created an avalanche, then got sliced by the bad guy. If Lucy planned it just right, she could get away without getting hit.

"Lucy? Lucy where are you going?! Come back here! We don't have our magic Lucy, you'll die!" Natsu yelled at her.

Lucy ignored him though and kept running. Natsu started running after her, but was stopped by his soldiers.

"Don't."

"We can't save him now."

Natsu stared wide-eyed at his friends, "Max? Elfman?"

He shook his head, Natsu had no time to wonder why they were here. Lucy was running into danger, he had to go save her! With what though? It was then that Natsu noticed the sword on his hip. He pulled it out and stared at it.

"Well, I guess this could do." Natsu said before looking up at Lucy.

She had already ran so far though, there was no way he could catch up with her before the evil people did. Oh well, Natsu at least had to try. He started running after her. Lucy placed the cannon into the snow and aimed it at the mountain.

"I hope it hits." She mumbled before looking around for the pet dragon.

He was sitting on his shoulder, but he was someone Lucy wasn't expecting.

"Gray?!" She screamed.

"Yeah? You might want to light that right about now." Gray told her.

"But, but, she lit it with you! And you're an ice mage, it won't, won't. Whatever." Lucy said grabbing Gray.

She squeezed him, but a hawk came out of nowhere and snatched Gray from her hands. Lucy looked at the hawk, finding it strangely resembling Pantherlily. If that was suppose to be Pantherlily though, then that could only mean...

NO TIME TO THINK LUCY! LIGHT THE CANNON! Lucy shook her head and reached for her match. She tried to create a spark, though she's never done this before, and was able to light the cannon on her third try. HOORAY! The cannon flew off, missing Gazille who was on his horse right in front of her, and hit her target right on the mark. An avalanche came down and Lucy smiled, she did it! Gazille though, he wasn't too happy. He growled and lifted up his sword to strike Lucy, but Natsu came up and blocked it with his sword.

"What's wrong with you Gazille? Don't you know it's wrong to harm a teammate? Let alone a girl?" Natsu said through clenched teeth as he pushed the sword away.

PAUSE!... Wow. Just wow, I wasn't expecting that. Sure I knew Natsu was running after her, I didn't expect him to make it in time to save her though. Lucy couldn't have gotten away, she would have been slashed by Gazille. I was expecting Natsu to carry Lucy back but instead he saved her. Wow. I think I've had my fill of action for this story. My heart is totally racing right now, I can't control it. Just, nice going Natsu! Good job! Before this story is put to the end though, let's have one more scene shall we? FASTFOWARD!

* * *

"I've heard a great deal about you, Heartfilia Lucy. You stole your father's armor, ran from home, impersonated a soldier, deceived your commanding officer, dishonored the Chinese army, destroyed my palace and... you have saved us all."

Lucy watched wide-eyed as Laxus bowed to her. She smiled lightly, so she was right! Laxus was the emperor. Lucy remembered this scene, the story was almost over. Everyone bows to her in gratitude and then she gets to go home. Lucy was sure she everyone was bowing for her right now, now all she needed to do was get her horse and-

"Freed!" Laxus yelled.

Lucy looked back at Laxus and saw Freed run to his side.

"Your Excellency?" Freed asked.

"See to it that this woman is made a member of my council." Laxus said.

Freed's eyes widened as he started stammering, "member, huh, wha- what? Bu-but there are no council positions open, your Majesty."

"Very well," Laxus said looked over at Lucy. He smiled lightly as he said, "you can have his job."

Lucy started giggling as Freed fainted. So maybe Lucy forgot that part, it was sure funny to watch though. I agree with you there Lucy.

"Um Laxus? I mean, um your Excellency. I need to go home now, with all due respect and all." Lucy said, not really knowing how to speak with an emperor.

"Then... take this." Laxus said taking his medallion off and placing it over Lucy's head.

Oh great, the gifts. All Lucy wanted to do was be finished with this fairy tale but she stayed still and accepted them.

"So your family will know what you have done for me. And this, so the world will know what you have done for China." Laxus said handing her Gazille's blade next.

"Great, thanks. I'ma just go now so..." Lucy grabbed her things and turned around, only to run into Natsu! And... Max, Elfman and Reedus? That's an odd pair for the three best friends? Well excuse me Lucy since they didn't really play a major role in this story. Besides, I thought everyone in Fairy Tail were friends?

"Lucy!" Natsu yelled running up to her.

"Natsu, great news! This story has almost en-" Lucy didn't finish due to the fact that she was pulled into Natsu's chest.

Natsu hugged her tightly, breathing in her scent before letting her go.

"Thank God you're alright, what were you thinking? Taking on Gazille like that? You know we have no magic!" Natsu lectured.

"Natsu, it was what my character did. I was supposed to save everyone." Lucy said.

Natsu pouted, "I guess then. That was really dangerous though."

"Yeah, I was supposed to get injured too but you prevented that. Thanks Natsu." Lucy smiled at him.

Natsu didn't know why. Lucy had smiled at him loads of times in the past and he's never had this reaction before, but something about him felt... warm when he saw that smile. He had to turn away from it and clear his throat.

"Um... you... you were right about saving everyone and just..." Natsu sighed and patted Lucy's shoulder.

"You fight good." He said.

Lucy lifted up an eyebrow at him. PAUSE!

_(The narrator__ had no other choice but to pause due to the fact that she was no longer watching the fairy tale. The narrator __was too busy laughing so hard because of what Natsu had said.)_

Alright, hahaha, it's done. Let's get this over with now. Lucy turned her head away from Natsu and walked straight passed him, feeling slightly offended. How long had they been partners? How long had they been fighting together? And just right now, after she saved everyone, all he has to say was you fight good? He hadn't noticed that about her sooner? They've been together for what? How long?! Lucy just shook her head and got on her horse.

"Just forget about it Lucy, the sooner you get home the sooner you'll be done with this story and then when we're back home in Magnolia can you teach Natsu a lesson." Lucy told herself as she rode off.

Natsu stood there watching her, not really knowing what he was supposed to do now. Just then he heard someone clear their voice next to him. He looked over and saw Laxus, wearing some really weird looking clothes. Why did the both of them think of the clothes so weirdly? I like the clothes, why don't they?

"The flower that blooms in adversity is the most rare and beautiful of all." Laxus told him.

Natsu blinked, his attention strangely getting attached to his hat.

"What now?" He asked.

"You don't meet a girl like that every dynasty." Laxus said before putting on his hat and walking away.

Natsu watched him leave, "I still don't get it Laxus!"

Poor Natsu, you're so cute when you're clueless. Let's finally wrap this story up with their happy ending.

* * *

Lucy walked up to Natsu and took the helmet from his hands. Looking up at him, she glared evilly as she said the next words through clenched teeth.

"Would you like to stay for dinner?" She asked against her will.

Silly, silly, Lucy. At least you're playing your role now.

"Would you like to stay forever?"

Natsu paid no attention to how Lucy looked at him, once the words dinner passed through her lips he felt his stomach grumbling. Natsu smiled his signature toothy grin and responded.

"Dinner would be great."

And They Lived Happily Ever After.

The End.

* * *

Nice going you two. The both of you played your role more often and actually said some of the correct lines. The two of you are finally learning! Now if only you'd learn that you won't be going anywhere anytime soon. I still have this big book filled with fairy tales and the two of you have yet to learn why you're characters in my story. Well now, I've had our next story prepared for a while and I think I'll be a good one.


	3. I Have A Dream

**BlackLynx17: I loved Tangled, but I didn't love how it was called Tangled. I wanted it to be called Rapunzel because all the Disney Princess movies are called by the Princess's names! Now some of you may be thinking that's not the case for Sleeping Beauty, which isn't, or Beauty and The Beast, which is because her name Belle means Beauty. I like Sleeping Beauty's name though, not Tangled. That was just stupid.**

**Back to my story, third fairy tale you guys. A favorite of mine, I hope you enjoy. Thanks for my reviews, have a nice day!**

***I am aware that his real name is Eugene, but that name is ugly so I decided to use the name Flynn instead. **

.

Fairy Tail Meets Fairy Tales

.

Third Fairy Tale

Rapunzel

.

I wonder why this fairy tale has always been a certain favorite of mine. Sure, compared to others, it's not that special but... I like it. There's a certain simplicity to it that makes it just simply amazing. I wonder if my characters like this fairy tale? I wonder if they like any fairy tale as a matter of fact. I know Lucy has read them before, since she knew when certain things would happen, but it seems Natsu hasn't got a clue. Oh look at me, wasting time with my thoughts. I better start the next story.

Once upon a time a single drop of sunlight flew from the heavens and from this small drop of sun grew a magic, golden flower. It had the ability to heal the sick and injured. Centuries passed and there grew a kingdom, ruled by a beloved King and Queen. One day... hmm... this intro is boring me. There's so much written in the book, I think I'll just paraphrase it. So the Queen got sick, they fed her the flower, she got better and had a baby, then the baby got kidnapped by this evil witch who wanted to stay young forever so she locked the kid up into a tower so no one could use her. Much better.

In this story the lovely golden haired beauty, Rapunzel, shall be played by Natsu!... Just kidding, could you imagine that though? Him having long salmon hair? That would be hilarious... aw, now I want to see it. Oh well, Rapunzel shall be played by Lucy Heartfilia! And her prince Flynn shall be played by Natsu Dragneel! Now that we know everything, let's get started shall we?

* * *

Lucy woke up of her own accord. No sunlight leaking into her room, no birds whistling, no bell ringing, no one yelling at her to get up. She rested and rested until finally, she woke up. Lucy groaned and leaned up, clutching her head. She looked around her to room, soaking in everything around her.

"DAMMIT! WHY AM I STILL STUCK IN A FAIRY TALE?!" Lucy screamed getting out of bed.

She fell backwards though as she got up, something tugging at the back of her head. Lucy was sure she was alone in her room though and looked behind her.

"What the?" Lucy whispered, her face scrunching up.

Hair. There was blonde hair all around her room, her hair. Lucy touched the back of her hair and tugged lightly, the hair on the floor dragging closer to her.

"Great, now I'm Rapunzel." Lucy sighed trying to get up again.

This time she had better balance and stood up. She looked around her room for the door and tried to leave, her hair dragging behind her.

"This is ridiculous! Ridiculous! It could have been anything, anything, but Rapunzel! What the hell am I suppose to do with all this hair?!" Lucy screamed in frustration as she walked downstairs.

She looked around for a chair and sat down in it. There was no one in her home, that she could see, so it seems she was alone. Lucy sighed and looked at her long hair, she grabbed it and started pulling it towards her. She wanted to get a better look to see what she was dealing with. Five minutes later, as she was still pulling her hair, Lucy decided she had enough and gave up.

"I can't do it, I can't live like this. I have enough problems already dealing with my own hair, I'm am definitely not living through this." Lucy growled.

Silly Lucy, you say like you have a choice. I control the story, not you. Unless you play your role right, you're never going to ge- what are you doing? Lucy started going through all the drawers and cabinets in the house. What are you looking for Lucy? Lucy?! What are you planning?!

"Ah hah!" Lucy shouted when she found what she was looking for.

Lucy! What are you planning on doing with those scissors! No Lucy! Don't cut of your hair! That's not what Rapunzel does in the beginning of the story! Lucy! Dammit! PAUSE!

_(The narrator was breathing heavily as she stared at Lucy's frozen figure. She was holding a pair of scissors in one hand that were just about to cut her long hair. The narrator took a deep breath and sat down in her chair.)_

Now that... was a close one. If she would have cut off all her hair then the two of them would have been trapped in this fairy tail forever, not being able to fulfill their roles if she can't lower her hair when he comes for her. Maybe I should let Lucy cool off and have Natsu make an appearance. It would probably be easier for Lucy if we skipped this story... but it's one of my favorites! Enough said, time for Natsu's big debut.

* * *

"If we pull this job off, you can buy your own castle."

Natsu blinked, "why would I want a ca-ah!" He yelled getting tugged at.

He tried to look behind him to see who was tugging him, but he was dropped before he could get a good look. Natsu rubbed his butt as he stood up and glared at Gray and Lyon.

"Ow, what the hell?!" Natsu growled.

"We have a job to do remember? And it isn't going to get done with you lollygagging." Gray told him.

"So let's hurry up and finish this so we can be on our way." Lyon added.

"Fine, whatever... what's my job again?" Natsu asked.

Even if Natsu ever read fairy tale stories, he was sure he wouldn't have remembered this one.

"We're going to lower you down using this rope and you're going to grab the crown." Gray said.

"Really? That sounds awesome, let's get started!" Natsu cheered.

Or maybe he would have. I have to give it to you Natsu, you're nothing like Lucy. If she was in your shoes right now she'd be calculating where she was at, what story she was in, and what she had to do to get out of in. Gray and Lyon securely tied the rope around Natsu's waist then lowered him down. Natsu had to admit, it was nothing like flying with Happy, but it was still a pretty good feeling falling. Gray and Lyon tugged as Natsu was just above the crown.

"So this must be it." He said picking it up.

"Did you hear something?"

"Achoo!"

Natsu looked up, he only just now noticed the guards watching guarding the crown. He gave a thumbs up to Gray and Lyon up top and they started pulling him back up.

"Must have been his sneeze."

"Must have."

Natsu untied the rope that was around his waist and looked at the guys.

"So... what now?" He asked holding up the crown.

"Now," Gray started taking the crown and putting it in a satchel, "we escape."

"Cool." Natsu shrugged and followed after them.

PAUSE! See, I really like you Natsu. You're a go with the flow type of person. Now let's see if Lucy has cooled off a bit or not.

* * *

"Lucy! Let down your hair!"

Lucy blinked. She looked down at her hands and saw no scissors in them.

"Dammit! I'm not going to play this role do you hear me?! You try having yards of hair!" Lucy yelled out into the heavens.

... How about a no.

"Lucy! Lucy! Let down your hair!"

Lucy slowly turned around towards the window wide open. She remembered this scene, this was where her Mother came back into the tower using her hair. Mother... Mother! Lucy quickly ran towards the window and threw her hair outside. She was so happy she didn't cut it, see. You're welcome. Once Lucy felt her Mother tug her hair she started walking backwards, pulling her back up. The figure she saw standing in front of her when she pulled her up though wasn't who she was expecting.

"Oh Lucy, how you manage to do that every single day without fail! It looks absolutely exhausting darling." Angel said walking in.

"Whatever." Lucy said turning around.

She started looking for those scissors again. Hehehe, well too bad for you Lucy. I took all the scissors out of this fairy tale... wait why are you eyeing those knifes?

"Then I- huh?" Angel asked her daughter.

Lucy moved back towards her chair and sat down in it, sulking. Like it or not, she'd have to do this story. Angel watched her daughter before looking at herself in the mirror. Lucy watched her and tried to remember what happened in Rapunzel. The last time she read any fairy tales is when she was a child, though she has the books somewhere on her bookshelves at home. Remembering that Rapunzel wanted to see the floating lanterns, which she believed was lights, but her Mother wouldn't let her so she tricked her Prince into taking her, Lucy just went from there.

"Angel, I want to ask you something." Lucy said in a monotone voice.

Lucy! It's no fun if you sulk about it! Gosh, whatever. Natsu was way much more fun.

"Lucy, Mother's feeling a little run down. Would you sing for me?" Angel asked.

"Sure, but it's my birthday tomorrow and all and-"

"Ah, why are you talking and not singing?" Angel asked.

Lucy glared at Angel's back figure as she continued to admire herself in the mirror. Oh if only Lucy had her keys, if only. Angel turned around and stared at Lucy and just... stared. Lucy lifted an eyebrow at her Mother.

"Yes?" She asked.

"My chair darling, and the brush. Why, were are they?" Angel asked.

Lucy shrugged, "you got me."

Angel huffed, "they aren't going to get themselves Lucy."

"Well you're the one who wants me to sing Angel, so why don't you get them for yourself?" She asked.

"Lucy!"

"No? Then I guess I'll go take a nap in my room."

PAUSE! Wow Lucy, just... wow. I know she's not your real Mother and all and that she's just using you, but you aren't suppose to know that! You're suppose to listen to her every word, not be a complete- oops, I almost forgot this was a children's story. Since Lucy is being as stubborn as ever, it might be time that Natsu came in and loosened her up. FASTFOWARD!

* * *

Natsu, Gray and Lyon were running for their lives, the satchel somehow making it's way around Natsu's shoulder. They stopped for a quick rest and that's when Natsu noticed it hanging on the tree.

"DUDES!" He yelled.

Gray and Lyon looked back, expecting to see guards right behind them. Instead they saw Natsu with the most idiotic smile on his face. He pointed towards the tree and ripped the paper off it.

"I'M ON A WANTED POSTER!"

_(The narrator was seating down in a lovely, comfy seat, drinking Earl Gray tea when Natsu said that. Her eyes widened and it spat the tea out, covering her mouth as she laughed.)_

Never know what to expect with you Natsu, I keep forgetting that.

"So? We're on one too." Gray said.

"But look at me! I'm perfect! Well... except the nose kind of, but I've never been on a wanted poster before!" Natsu cheered.

Gray and Lyon gave each other a look, wondering what was matter with Natsu since he's been on a wanted poster for years now. They both just shook their heads and stared back at their partner of crime. In the distance though, a horse's cry caught their attention. They looked up and saw the King's men up on a cliff, staring down at them.

"Time to go!" Gray yelled running away.

Lyon and Natsu followed right after, Natsu stuffing the wanted poster in the satchel as he hoped he could take it with him in the next fairy tale. Now that's more like it Natsu! The three of them ran straight into a dead end. Looking up, Natsu believed he could jump that. He walked right up to the cliff and jump, no more then 2 feet off the ground.

"Wow... not what I was expecting." Natsu said looking down.

"Stop being an idiot." Gray said pushing him aside.

"Just climb up us and when you get to the top, pull us up next." Gray said standing in position.

"But give us the satchel first, I don't trust you with the crown." Lyon said.

Natsu snorted, he could care less about the crown and more about his wanted poster. He took off the satchel and threw it at Lyon before waiting for him to climb on top of Gray.

"Good thing you boys are on the bottom, because no way in hell was I going to support you Gray." Natsu said as he started to climb them.

When he got to Lyon though, he got a little antsy. What if he wasn't able to pull them up? Gray and Lyon were big guys and Natsu didn't seem to have his usually strength. What would happen to his wanted poster if he wasn't able to pull them up? Natsu gasped, would them keep it?

"Hurry up Natsu!" Lyon growled.

"Yeah." Natsu said reaching for the satchel.

Carefully, he pulled it off of Lyon while he was climbing and jumped up, pulling himself on the ledge. Whoa, that took more strength from Natsu than he had thought. He laid there on top, his arms stretched wide, one of his hands clutching the strap to the satchel.

"Now pull us up!" Lyon called.

"Sorry guys, I'm really tired. I don't think I have the strength too, I'mma just go rest for a bit. Catch up with me later and I'll be sure to give you the satchel back. Until then, bye." Natsu said getting up.

He started walking off to find a house or a nice pile of leaves he could rest on.

"DRAGNEEL!" Gray yelled.

"Somewhere far from here, if they keep yelling at me then I'm never going to get any sleep." Natsu yawned.

Poor, poor Natsu. I wasn't aware that Flynn was so weak in the story. I'll give you a break though and skip a little bit for you. Now where shall we stop? How about... there! FASTFOWARD!

* * *

"Come on flea-bag, forward!"

The horse would not move forward though, not one inch. Natsu blinked and looked at the horse, when had he even gotten on a horse? But wait! His wanted poster! Natsu looked down and saw the satchel still in his possession. He sighed out in relief before coming face to face with the horse.

"Hey... you look oddly familiar? Do horses come in scarlet?" Natsu asked his horse.

The horse only had her eye on the satchel though and tried to get it. Natsu pulled it away from her no.

"No, no, no, mine." Natsu told her.

But the horse wouldn't have it and tried to get it several times. Finally the satchel went flying and landed on a tree branch. The horse and Natsu started at each other before both making their way to it. Believe it or not, Natsu was quicker and was able to receive it first but... at that moment the tree decided to break making them both fall off the cliff. Natsu recovered from the fall quickly and tried to hide behind a rock.

"Crazy horse, trying to steal my wanted poster." He said back up.

He stretched his hand out to lean on a wall, but there was no wall. In fact, it was a cave. Natsu knew it was one when he fell in and landed on his face.

"Now that hurt." He mumbled but held his breath when he heard the horse neigh.

He waited until he couldn't hear the horse clopping anymore before getting up and dusting himself off. He entered deeper into the cave and came across a tall tower hidden inside. Natsu stared up at it with wonderment.

"Wow. That will be the perfect place to nap at." He said.

_(The narrator shook her head as she turned to the next page of the book.)_

Now Natsu's just getting stupid again. At least he's finally about to meet Lucy though. Let's go see what Lucy is doing now that her Mother has finally left her.

* * *

Lucy Heartfilia waited in the shadows, a grand smile on her face. She knew this scene, she knew this scene very well. She knew exactly what to do and how to do it, and if the only way to get out of the story was to play her role, then Lucy was about to play it well.

_(The narrator shivered seeing the twisted smile on Lucy's face.)_

I'm afraid to skip this scene or risk her going crazy. Natsu started climbing the tower using arrows, how he came to the idea he didn't know. Just one minute he was staring at the tower and the next he was already half way there. He figured it had something to do with the story they were trapped in and continued to climb until he got to the top. When he reached the window he jumped in and sighed out blissfully.

"Finally, time to hit the hay."

Lucy then swung her frying pan at the back of Natsu's head and watched him fall like a ton of bricks. She smirked at his unconscious figure and spun the frying pan in her hand.

"I fight good, huh?"

_(The narrator shivered again and wrapped herself around in a blanket.)_

She's mad, oh she's mad at him. I can tell why, but that's no reason to hit him with a frying pan! Well look at me. First I was angry that she wasn't playing her role correctly and now I'm angry that she is playing it correctly. Let's just get on with the story then. Lucy stared down at Natsu's sleeping figure. Well... she couldn't just leave him there on the ground could she? Yes. Yes she could. Lucy walked into the kitchen and made a snack for herself.

Fifthteen minutes past before Natsu gained consciousness. He picked himself up off of the ground and rubbed his head.

"Ah, I feel like I just got hit in the head with a frying pan." He groaned.

"That's because you did." Lucy said.

Natsu looked up and saw Lucy sitting on a chair, a rather sharp knife in hand as she peeled an apple.

"Lucy!" Natsu cheered, happy to see her.

Lucy seemed to ignore his existences though. Natsu frowned and walked over to her, staring at her carefully.

"Are you still mad about before?" He asked.

"Hmph." Lucy turned away.

"You know I didn't mean it like that Lucy. You're a valuable member to this team and I know you can take care of yourself." He tried to explain.

"Yeah, I fight good apparently."

"Well. You fight well?" Natsu suggested.

Lucy shook her head at him and couldn't stop the smile from appearing on her face. Sometimes, her partner could be such an idiot.

"Whatever Natsu, I got a small surprise for you." She said.

Natsu blinked before smiling himself, "me too! Can I go first?"

"Go ahead." Lucy said plopping an apple piece in her mouth.

Natsu dug a hand in his satchel and pulled out a crown.

"No wait, this isn't it." He frowned.

Lucy took the crown from him and placed it on her head. Natsu fell to his knees and looked down as he looked inside of the satchel for his wanted poster. From my point of view, it looked like Lucy was a Queen and that Natsu was bowing down to her majesty. Natsu finally found what he was looking for and pulled it out.

"Ah ha! Look!" He smiled.

Lucy stared at the paper in Natsu's hand and snorted it.

"Is that suppose to be you?" She asked, trying to swallow in her giggles after seeing how big his nose was.

"Yup! I'm wanted dead or alive Lucy! Isn't that wonderful?" He asked.

Lucy shrugged and past the rest of her apple to Natsu. She was already full from her snack earlier, some cookies she baked while she was waiting for Natsu. He thanked her and started eating the apple, sitting down on his butt he looked at her.

"What now?" He asked.

"Well, I was suppose to tie you up and make you be my escort, taking me back to my home to see the floating lanterns." She responded.

"Wow, that sounds exhausting." Natsu sighed.

Not you too Natsu!

"It will be, but instead! I have a better plan." Lucy said.

_(The narrator blinked several times.)_

"Better plan?" Natsu asked.

Better plan? Better plan? What's the better plan Lucy?

"Yeah, but before that. Here's your surprise." Lucy said digging in her hair.

Natsu watched her, wondering why his surprise would be in her hair? A moment later Lucy pulled out something and showed him it.

"Um Lucy, why is there a frog in your hair?" Natsu asked.

"It's not a frog, it's Happy. See, he's blue and has his eyes." Lucy said.

Natsu's eyes widened at he looked at his long lost friend. He took the chameleon from Lucy's hands and smiled brightly.

"Buddy!" Natsu cheered.

Aw, that was so-! NO! PAUSE!

_(While the narrator was distracted by Natsu's and Happy's reunion, Lucy took the knife she held in her hand and quickly cut off her hair. It was too late by the time the narrator screamed pause, the damage was already done.)_

WHAT THE HELL DID YOU JUST DO?! LUCY! YOU JUST RUINED MY FAIRY TALE! REUNIED IT I TELL YOU! OH MY GOD! WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING?! CONTINUE RIGHT THIS INSTANT! Lucy stared at the knife in her hands and felt such a relief of not having all those pounds on her shoulder anymore.

"So it did work." Lucy said.

"Wow Lucy, what just happened there? And why is your hair all around the room?"

"Natsu, earlier I tried to cut off all my hair with a pair of scissors and then suddenly I was just sitting with no scissors at all." Lucy said.

"Yeah, so? You said that time skips right? I was climbing down a castle then all of a sudden I was running across a bridge. What's your point?" He asked.

"My point is, if I wasn't able to cut my hair before, I shouldn't have been able to cut my hair now. But I did."

"I'm getting lost here Lucy, so cutting your hair was a bad thing?"

"No, it means that before, someone had to be watching me to know when I was going to cut it."

"What about now though?"

"I'm sure that person is still watching, but I distracted him or her by giving you Happy. He or she was so focused on you that he or she didn't notice when I cut my hair, or at least, wasn't fast enough to prevent it. Someone's watching us right now Natsu, they're listening to our every word and hearing our every thoughts since before I was thinking of cutting my hair and now I didn't think it, I just did it."

Damn you Lucy Heartfilia. You really were a genius, but still. Even if you know I'm here, you can never see or hear me. I shall remain the narrator of this book and you shall remain my character.

"Wow. Nice going there Lucy. Next thing you know, you'll have figured out a way to end this fairy tale." Natsu praised.

"Well I did in fact. In the story Rapunzel as soon as she cut of her hair, her fake mother turned into dust and then she kissed her Prince. Sure she went to the kingdom and saw that lanterns, but that wasn't really necessary. If I kiss you right now Natsu, I'm sure it'll show us meeting my real Mother and Father and then our happy ending." Lucy said.

"See Lucy, you think good." Natsu laughed.

Lucy rolled her eyes and kicked him lightly. It seems I have underestimated Lucy. She is to be watched more carefully. Even though she figured all of that out, she still doesn't know why she's in here and why, out of all the people in the world, she's with Natsu. Go ahead and kiss now you two, the next fairy tale won't be so simply... or maybe... it should be. The previous stories required a lot of thinking, a lot of knowledge and knowing. What if I just gave the two of them a simple fairy tale? They'd overthink it, oops, Lucy would over think it so much that she won't discover or realize anything else about me. But wait... if it's too simple then Natsu might be able to understand. Now I'm overthinking things, let's just finish this story. Congrats you two, you have officially made me hate my favorite fairy tale.

"So all we do is kiss, well what are we waiting for?" Natsu asked.

Lucy blushed slightly and moved down to the floor. She sat in front of Natsu and stretched out her hands, cuffing his face.

"Sorry, I know this is weird." Lucy told him.

"Would it be weirder if I told you this was not weird?" Natsu asked.

Lucy's eyes trailed towards Natsu, he was smiling at her with an amused sparkle in his eyes. Lucy smiled back and leaned over to him, pressing their lips together. PAUSE! Now I know they return home and see their family, have a party and sooner or later get married, but I'm exhausted. Let's just skip that part.

_(At high speed you see the picture changing, Lucy and Natsu pulling apart and going back to the Kingdom, her finally reuniting with her parents, the great party that lasted an entire week, the last image showing Natsu and Lucy getting married and pausing there.)_

And They Lived Happily Ever After.

The End.

* * *

Finally. I'm so tired now, I think I'll take a nice little nap now.

_(The narrator takes a few steps forward and a bed appears in front of her. She pulls the covers pack and lies down, placing the fairy tale book next to her head before pulling the covers back up and resting her eyes.)_

Good night Natsu, Lucy. Hopefully I'll feel well rested in a couple of hours so we can continue our stories.


	4. The Silly Song

**BlackLynx17: It's my birthday soon everyone! Hooray! I'm going to go out celebrating so I'm trying to squeeze in some updates before then. This is my favorite chapter in the WHOLE story because of one person, Gray. Thanks for my reviews, I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as I have.**

***Note- Fairiest is supposed to be pronounced Fairy-est. Apparently neither of them is a word so just know, instead of fairest it's fairiest.**

.

Fairy Tail Meets Fairy Tales

.

Fourth Fairy Tale

Snow White

.

_(The narrator stretched out her arms, yawning loudly. She sniffled as she rubbed her eyes, they burned a little.)_

That sure was some nap, I'm still a little tired.

_(The narrator frowned and laid back in bed.)_

I have stories to continue though, there are fairy tales that need to be read. Besides, I don't think it's very nice to keep my characters waiting any longer.

_(The narrator leaned up, the bed transforming into a chair. She leaned back in it and a book came floating on her lap.)_

Now the last fairy tale story was just horrible, simply dreadful. I need to keep a better eye on Lucy or maybe let Natsu have more scenes. He doesn't seem like the type that questions everything... but he wouldn't play his role right. Let's face it, without Lucy Natsu wouldn't have a clue on what to do. I can't have one without the other it seems. I only wish I knew some fairy tales that Natsu heard off when he was younger. I'm sure Igneel told him some as a child... or at least hoped. Hmm.

_(The narrator started flipping through the pages of her book.)_

Here we go! Everyone should know this fairy tale, from young to old! A well-known classic, it's settled then!

Once upon a time there lived a lovely little princess named, and in this story playing the sweet and innocent Snow White will be, Lucy Heartfilia. Her vain and wicked Stepmother the Queen, who I don't think Angel could play very well so I'm going to have a recast for her, feared that some day Lucy Heartfilia's beauty would surpass her own. So she dressed the little Princess in rags and forced her to work as a scullery maid. Each day the vain queen consulted her Magic Mirror.

"Mirror, mirror on the wall, who is the fairiest of them all?"

And as long as the mirror answered "you are the fairiest of them all," Lucy Heartfilia was safe from the Queen's cruel jealousy.

If you couldn't tell by now, of course the unknown Prince will be played by Natsu Dragneel. The Queen though, we'll just have to wait and see.

_(The narrator chuckled darkly as the setting took place in a grand castle.)_

* * *

"Slave in the Magic Mirror, come from the farthest space. Through wind and darkness I summon thee, speak! Let me see thy face!" The Queen spoke to her Magic Mirror.

Flames reflected in the mirror she was looking into and a medieval sallet appeared before her.

"Hey Queeny, what'cha need?" Her Magic Mirror spoke.

The Queen made a sour face before continuing with her request.

"Mirror, mirror on the wall, who is the fairiest one of all?"

"Fairiest huh? Hmm, I'm not getting a picture of you Ever." Bickslow said.

"WHAT?!" Evergreen screamed, snapping her fan into two.

"Yup, definitely not you. I mean, you look nice and all, but in a evil sort of way. Now this girl looks nice too, but in a cute and innocent way. Cute and innocent beat evil."

"Shut up! Damn you Mirror!" Evergreen yelled throwing her broken fan at him.

The floating sallet started spinning around, "oh you got me, that hurt... kidding!" He yelled sticking his tongue out at her.

"Enough with the games Mirror! Tell me who the fairiest one of all is!"

"I already told you, not you."

"Who then?!" Evergreen yelled.

"Hold on a second... I'm seeing... she's blonde for starters, as blonde as... blonde hair I guess. Eyes brown as... dirt? No, it's lighter than that... mud. Skin as white and smooth as a baby's bottom and lips as straight as lines. Now who do I know that looks like her?" Bickslow wondered.

"It's Lucy Heartfilia you idiot! God, out of all the Magic Mirrors why did I get stuck with you?!" Evergreen yelled.

The Magic Mirror only laughed at her though. PAUSE! Well that was certainly interesting, not at all like the story book, but interesting. Now that I've revealed the evil Queen and all, let's continue on with the story.

* * *

Lucy Heartfilia sat down on the steps, a brush in hand as she scrubbed them clean. She hummed a small tune to herself, attracting many beautiful white doves that flocked to her to listen.

"Wha-? Why am I scrubbing stairs? That's so stupid!" Lucy yelled throwing the brush.

The doves all flew away, her voice frightening them. Lucy huffed and stood up, wiping her hands dry on the rags she was wearing.

"Great, another fairy tale. I wonder which one it is this time." Lucy said looking around.

She didn't see anything fami- wait, was that a well? Lucy walked closer to it and looked inside, now which fairy tale had a well in it? Aw Lucy, it's no fun if you don't play along with the story! And look at what you did! You scared all the doves away! Now who is suppose to hear your secret?

"Hello?" Lucy said in the well.

The well echoed back to her, 'hello'. For some reason she thought of this well as a wishing well... a wishing well... Lucy snapped her fingers.

"Got it, Snow White." She said.

_(The narrator scowled, a huge frown on her face.)_

"Alright so I'm poisoned then Natsu kisses me awake, happy ending. Maybe I should just go see my stepmother now and ask her to make me the apple, nah. She tries to kill me in the beginning. I have to run away, but first I meet Natsu here. Now what did Snow White sing to the wishing well?" Lucy asked.

How could you not know to lyrics to her wishing song?! They were so cute and beautiful and so amazingly simply?! Lucy shrugged and leaned her elbows on the well.

"Oh well, I'll just wing it. I'm wishing! That I can leave this book, with Natsu, today." Lucy sang in the well.

_(The narrator rolled her eyes.)_

At least she's singing. Now for her Prince Charming to come riding in.

* * *

"Now I wasn't sure about horses being red, but I'm positive that horses aren't normally blue." Natsu said riding beside the castle walls.

His horse neighed and turned back towards him, making Natsu look into his eyes. He remembered that familiar gleam in them and smirked.

"Happy! Buddy, good to see you." Natsu said patting his neck.

Happy neighed again and continued galloping on. Natsu kept his smile as he turned his head to stare up at the castle walls.

"I wonder why we're riding here? Man I wish I had Lucy, she knows what to do. Without her I'm just lost." Natsu sighed.

"With Natsu, today."

Natsu looked up, hearing his name being sung... sung? Why was someone singing his name? Natsu looked up at the castle walls, trying to hear if someone would sing it again. Lucy, you're not really singing if you just sing the same line over and over again.

"Ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah." Lucy sang.

Much better. Natsu blinked as he made Happy stop. That was Lucy singing, but Lucy couldn't sing... could she? Natsu just shrugged and smiled again, happy that he was able to find her so easily in this story. You're welcome. He started looked for an entrance to the castle, but when he didn't find one, he climbed over the wall to get to her. He still heard her voice continue singing as he climbed and when Natsu got to the top of the wall, he noticed Lucy leaning against a well as she sung into it.

... He'd seen stranger things.

"Oye! Lu-" Natsu froze. He waited on top of the wall to see if Lucy had heard him.

She hadn't. An evil smirk came across Natsu's face as he jumped down. He decided to play a little trick on Lucy and scare her just a bit. He slowly started sneaking up on her, trying real hard not to give himself away by laughing.

"I'm wishing," Lucy sang boredly, "that I can leave this book, with Natsu, today."

"Todaaaaaaay!" Natsu sang deeply next to Lucy.

She eeped and jumped away from him, falling flat on her butt as she looked up with wide eyes at him. Natsu smiled down at her and started laughing like crazy.

"Oh Luce, you should have seen your face. Eep!" Natsu tried to copy then started laughing again.

Lucy glared at him and tried to pick herself up. Natsu offered her a hand, but Lucy ignored it.

"That wasn't funny Natsu, I felt as if my heart was going to pop out my chest." She told him.

Natsu stopped laughing as he stared at her, "cool! Can that really happen?"

Lucy only shook her head at him. Natsu kept his smile as he reached out and dusted some dirt off of Lucy's dress.

"Your dress is really dusty and dirty and looks like something Happy used as a scratching post." Natsu said eyeing her.

"It's because I'm Snow White, my stepmother is jealous of my pretty looks so she dresses me in rags to make me look uglier." Lucy pouted at him.

She didn't think she looked that bad until Natsu had said something about it.

"Oh, well maybe she should dress you in a paper bag then because you still look beautiful." Natsu said.

Lucy's pout dropped as she turned towards Natsu. He just looked back at her and smiled lightly.

"What?" He asked.

"I said pretty, not beautiful." Lucy whispered.

"Well either way, you still look nice."

Lucy blushed and turned away from Natsu. Aw! Cute moment! She convinced herself that the reason her heart was racing was because she was still in shock from Natsu scaring her previously. Alright Lucy, you continue to believe that. Natsu didn't think anything of what he said, he was only speaking the truth. He had a beautiful, or pretty as she said, best friend... who could kiss well. Natsu licked his lips as he remembered their last kiss together.

It was nothing like the first one, Natsu had expected this one this time. It was... different. Natsu could see why it was called a kiss instead of lip touching. Putting his lips against the palm of his hand was lip touching, but putting them against a pair soft lips... that was kissing.

"Um Natsu? Why are you kissing your hand?" Lucy asked.

She had turned back around, her racing heart calming, only to see Natsu's hand against his lips. He immediately dropped them and looked the other way, whistling to himself.

"I don't know."

Lucy shook her head, not having time to deal with this.

"Okay look, in Snow White she gets poisoned and put to sleep. Only true love's kiss can wake her. If we try kissing now then that might end the story, but then again it might not. I might have to meet the seven dwarfs and make a pi-"

Lucy didn't get to finish because her lips were suddenly being crushed against his. Natsu had gripped her shoulders tightly as he pulled her against him, colliding their lips together. Go Natsu! Whoooooo! You could say Lucy was shocked, extremely shocked. In no way was she was expecting this, what made Natsu think he could just kiss her?! Well... she did suggest that if they kissed they could leave, but it was only a suggestion! She was expecting Natsu and herself to discuss about it before-! What was that brushing against her lips?!

Lucy was so deep in thought, she had completely forgotten that she was kissing Natsu until his tongue brushed against her lips, asking for entrance. PAUSE! Aw, I'm sorry. Fairy tales don't use tongue. Plus this isn't enough to end the story, you have to be asleep Lucy. That's how it ends up to be a happy ending. I guess I'll move you guys forward a little bit, all thanks to Natsu though. Good job man, kissing her like that. I wonder why he did it though?

* * *

The Queen was furious, angry, jealous and man was she UG-LY! No, sorry, that's not part of the story, I ran out of bad words to say though. She stood in front of her throne, looking down at her huntsman.

"Take her far into the forest. Find some secluded glade where she can pick wildflowers."

"Alright, should I bring a picnic basket or something? It's really a lovely day out." Gray said.

"No you idiot!" Evergreen yelled then took a deep breath before continuing, "and there my faithful huntsman, you will kill her!"

Gray blinked at his majesty. He dug a finger in his ear, cleaning out the earwax, before looking back at her.

"I'm sorry, what now?" He asked.

"I want you to kill her." Evergreen repeated.

"Um... yeah, are we talking about the same little Princess right now? The Princess who, is in fact, your stepdaughter?"

"I know who she is! Lucy Heartfilia, I want you to kill her!" Evergreen snapped.

Gray sighed, "I was afraid of that. Can I ask why, just so I can get a better picture on why you're a heartless monster."

"Because she is the fairiest of them all and I'm suppose to be the fairiest! I'm suppose to be Titania!" Evergreen whined.

"What? No one even calls Lucy Heartfilia Titania."

"Silence! You know the penalty if you fail!"

"Ew," Gray sighed rubbing his neck.

It was either his life or hers.

"Alright, sure. Let me just kill the kingdom's beloved Princess, not like anyone would miss her or anything like that." Gray said turning to leave.

"But to make doubly sure you do not fail, bring back her heart in this." Evergreen said holding out a small box.

Gray lifted up his finger and cleaned his other ear out. He wanted to believe she was joking, that she was kidding, but when he looked back and saw a small box with a sword running through a heart on it, he knew she was deadly serious.

"Um... see... I'm not into the heart-taking-out-and-putting-in-small-boxes business or even the Princess killing business. Sure my job title implies I'm a HUNTSman, but I only hunt animals and I don't even take the hearts out of the animals I hunt. You can see this is all very inhuman and just straight out crazy to me." Gray said.

"Enough! Just do as I say!" Evergreen screamed in frustration and threw the box at him.

Gray caught it upon reflex and stared at it.

"Just to be sure, I kill the Princess?" He asked.

"Yes."

"And then cut out her heart."

"Yes!"

"Then put the heart in this box."

"Yes, yes, yes!"

Gray scratched the top of his head, "I like how you put a heart on the box with a sword running through it, you know? Because I'm going to cut her heart out and then her heart will be in this box and the box has a heart with a-"

"JUST GO!"

"On it." Gray said turning to leave.

PAUSE! Ah Gray, I was a little worried about you playing the Huntsman. I was going to use someone more... manly but your sarcasm, that had me cracking up. Nice work buddy, I'm going to have to include you more into these stories. You're secretly funny Gray. Now where should I continue this fairy tail? I don't think my stomach could last any longer when Gray tries to kill Lucy Heartfilia, maybe I should introduce the dwarfs now.

* * *

Lucy felt herself getting tugged somewhere. When she blinked her eyes she saw... all these little forest creatures around her. Now was no time to think of that though, what the hell had been the deal with Natsu and that kiss?! It was... if felt... Lucy didn't even know. She threw her hands up in the air in defeat and decided to talk about it with Natsu the next time she saw him.

Lucy stopped feeling tugged and looked up, seeing a little cottage in the woods. She knew this scene, this was the dwarfs home. In other words, it meant that Lucy wasn't going to see him again until she was asleep and he would have to kiss her awake, KISS! AGAIN! Lucy screamed out in frustration, scaring all the little forest creatures away. Just great Lucy! What is with you and scaring animals?! Now who is going to help you clean up the dwarfs home?!

Lucy walked over to the cottage, wanting to take a rest and forget about this whole ordeal for a little while. When she opened the door she was met with dust and clutter.

"Oh no, oh no, no, no, no, no! This room is worse than Natsu's! Hell no, I am not cleaning this up do you hear me?! Hello?! Storyteller, I'm not doing this! You're going to have to force me against my will if you think that for one second I'm going to clean up this nasty house!" Lucy yelled into the heavens.

Storyteller? Please, I am the narrator missy... though I am telling their story... never mind then, I accept that name. Lucy looked up at the skies and waited for something to happen, waited for her body to move against her will and make her clean but... nothing happen. Lucy's eyes slightly narrowed as she put her fingers on her chin.

"So it seems Storyteller can't control our actions, only the story. That explains why the story skips, why else would he or she skip it unless we weren't doing what we were supposed to be doing." Lucy said.

PAUSE! DAMMIT! DAMMIT! DAMMIT! DAMMIT! I WAS KEEPING A CLOSE EYE ON YOU, I WAS WATCHING YOU CONSTANTLY! HOW DID YOU FIGURE THAT OUT THEN?! My mistake, it was my mistake. I should have skipped scenes when she told me to. She wouldn't have come to this conclusion if I did, stupid! Stupid! Stupid! Wait a second, it was hers actually. If she didn't call me Storyteller, I wouldn't have thought so much about it and been distracted. Calm down, just calm down. No matter what she knows, no matter what she finds out, none of it mean a thing unless she figures out why she's stuck here.

Right, of course. Find out all you want Lucy, you have my permission to do so now. None of it will make any difference, you'll still be stuck in my fairy tales. I'm getting tired of seeing just Lucy now though, let's bring in the dwarfs! But aw, I was really looking forward to all the small cute animals helping Lucy clean as she sang. Oh well, FASTFOWARD!

* * *

Lucy rose up from her bed and stretched out her arms wide. She blinked open her eyes and wiggled her nose as she looked around the room. Right near her bed, or beds since she was sleeping on three, were seven small heads peeking out. Lucy's eyes widened, not believing her eyes.

"My zodiacs are the dwarfs?" She said.

The all ducked their heads down before slowly lifting them back up. Lucy blinked at them, they blinked back at her. They were her zodiacs alright, but they weren't dwarfs. They looked like children, seems like Storyteller wouldn't think grown-up sized zodiacs would play good dwarfs.

_(The narrator rolled her eyes.)_

They were all cute looking in Lucy's eyes, deep down she always wondered what they would look like as children. Well now she knows, but it wasn't all her zodiac friends though. There was seven dwarfs in Snow White, not twelve. As least she got to see her friends again, even if they were hypnotized or fake. Lucy looked them over, they were all just staring at her.

"Hey." She smiled.

They all continued looking at her.

"Now don't tell me who you are, let me guess. Hmm." Lucy said looking over them.

What were the dwarfs names in Snow White again?

"Well Doc was the leader, I remember that for sure, so that means he must be Leo." Lucy said pointing at him.

Leo blinked at her and smile, "why yes!"

Lucy smiled and turned her attention to Aries who was standing right next to him. She already had a guess on who she was, but knew for she when Aries turned away and blushed.

"Bashful Aries." Lucy spoke.

Aried blushed, "I'm sorry."

Lucy giggled lightly and looked over to Taurus. He was yawning, meaning one thing.

"A little Sleepy Taurus?"

"How'd you guess?" Taurus yawned.

Lucy turned to Virgo next, she was just staring back at her. Hmm, now what could Virgo possible be? She's already eliminated three of them, five more to go. For a second she saw Virgo sneeze, it was a subtle one and the only way Lucy caught it was because once she sneezed she transformed into her other form, the big heavy set one only this time she was a child. Virgo sneezed once again and then she was back to normal.

"Bless you Virgo, you must be Sneezy."

A child dwarf started laughing under his breath when Virgo sneezed and Lucy figured that he was Happy.

"And you must be-"

"Gemini ma'm, that's me. And this is Capricorn, he don't talk none." Gemini said pointing to Capricorn.

Gemini, wow. Lucy thought it over a little bit and could see Gemini being Happy, they were constantly smiling and laughing at her, but Capricorn? As Dopey? He was the zodiac who talked the least, but he wasn't silly or playful at all. Lucy was strangely interested to see Capricorn laugh and act all dopey in front of her.

"So that must make Aquarius over there Grumpy, which I can see perfectly." Lucy said looking at the last dwarf child.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING GRUMPY?!" Aquarius yelled at her.

"Sorry, they should have named you angry." Lucy said rubbing her head.

"So, you know us. Who are you though?" Leo asked.

"Lucy Heartfilia, my mother's trying to kill me so if it's alright with you guys, I'm going to stay here for a while." Lucy said.

"Lucy Heartfilia?" Leo gasped.

"The Princess!" Everyone yelled.

"Yeah, she doesn't know where I am so no worries about her finding me here. I'll only be staring here for a while though, if you don't mind." Lucy said.

"Now hold on a minute! She can't possibly stay, just look at her! She doesn't even have a boyfriend!" Aquarius yelled.

"Pipe down Aquarius, of course she can stay. If though! She can cook." Leo grinned slyly.

The zodiacs looked at Lucy with hopeful faces, expect for Aquarius who only pouted at her.

"Sure, I'm pretty sure there's soup downstairs. Let's eat, I'm starving!" Lucy said jumping out of bed.

While the zodiac dwarfs cheered Lucy made her way downstairs to check the soup. She pulled it away from the fire and tasted it, wow! Man could Snow White cook.

"Alright everyone, come and get it!" Lucy called.

Lucy! You're suppose to make them wash their hands first! Lucy stopped and thought, wasn't there a song before they ate? A song having something to do with them cleaning or something? That's it! Washing their hands! Good job Lucy.

"Nah, that's just a waste of time and I'm trying to pass through this story quickly. Go ahead and eat, forget about washing your hands." Lucy called.

PAUSE! Damn you Lucy, I'm really not liking you any more. And that is exactly why I'm going to skip to the scene where you eat the poison apple and get poisoned, fainting on the floor. I'm sure I'll have a good laugh about that and you'll get your wish about finishing this story. FASTFORWARD!

* * *

"And wedding bells will ring." Lucy sang as she watched a bird spell Aquarius in cursive over her pie using some dough.

Lucy paused and watched the bird in amazement, when the bird finished she looked up at it.

"You got to teach me how you did that." Lucy said then laughed to herself.

Lucy looked at the pie and licked her lips, wishing that Snow White was at least able to have a bite of the pie when it was finished baking before she fell asleep. A shadow blocked Lucy's sunlight and she heard all the animals fleeing. Lucy looked up and saw an ugly witch outside her window, finally!

"All alone my-"

"Let's make this short Mother, give me the apple." Lucy said.

The witch's eyes widened, "Mother? I have no idea what you are-"

"I said let's make this short, give me the poison apple."

Evergreen didn't know what to do! How could her daughter have known who she was or why she was here? Lucy! You really are ruining this fairy tale! Evergreen clutched her basket, Lucy just stared blandly at her. All of a sudden birds swooped down and started attacking the wicked witch.

"Ah!" Evergreen screamed trying to swat them away.

Lucy chuckled to herself as she watch. Now that is just cruel Lucy. She slowly made her way outside of the door and started shooing the birds away.

"Stop it, go away, go away. Come back when I get my apple." Lucy said then noticed the bright red apple on the floor.

"Never mind, continue." Lucy said picking up the apple.

She walked back inside the room leaving the witch to deal with the birds. Wow Lucy, that was very unsportsmanlike of you. The rule was go along with the story and you'll get out, you're cheating though. You're skipping through the story, not going along with it. Oh well, at least I get to see you drop like a ton of bricks. Lucy closed the door after her and walked towards the table. No, why are you going there? No Lucy, why are you sitting down?

"Don't want to smack my head against the floor now do I?" Lucy asked herself leaning down.

DAMN YOU LUCY! WHY DON'T YOU DO ANYTHING I EVER ASK YOU TO DO?! Lucy looked at the apple, remembering a memory from her childhood. Her Mother used to read Snow White to Lucy almost every night as a bedtime story. And every time she did Lucy remembered waking up the next day and eating an apple, making a wish on it.

"A wishing apple huh?" Lucy asked the apple.

Aw Lucy, that was really cute. She spun the apple around in her hand.

"My wishes as a child never came true, but maybe in this story they will though. I wish Natsu and I were out of this fairy tale and back home in Magnolia." Lucy said before taking a bite out of it.

She started to feel strange before her head fell against the table. PAUSE! Well, at least she smacked her head. That was a... nice wish Lucy and I'm sorry but I can't grant it. You haven't learned yet, you haven't realized. We're just going to have to continue on with our story now.

* * *

So beautiful, even in death, that the dwarfs could not find it in their heats to bury her. They fashioned a coffin of glass and gold and kept eternal vigil at her side. The Prince, who had searched far and wide, heard of the maiden who slept in the glass coffin.

"I'm wishing, that I can leave this book, with Lucy, today." Natsu sang riding Happy through the forest.

He paused when he saw Lucy sleeping on a bed in the middle of the forest. A grand smile appeared on his face as he hopped off of Happy and ran towards her.

"Lucy! Hey, you won't believe what I've been through. I've been searching everywhere for you and then I finally heard of this chick sleeping in a glass coffin and remembered something about you saying sleeping so I came here, and look! Here you are!" Natsu cheered.

He smacked himself on top of his head when he saw Lucy sleeping though.

"Right, you're asleep. I got this." Natsu said walking over to her.

He gazed at her peaceful place, pausing right when he was about to kiss her. Pause? Why were you pausing Natsu?! She really was beautiful, he thought staring at her face. He slowly lifted his hand and cuffed her cheek, soft he thought as he rubbed his thumb against it.

"You look nice when you're not scowling at me all the time." Natsu mumbled flickering her forehead.

He grinned then lowered his hand towards her lips, his index finger outlining them. Oh Natsu! Why aren't you thinking of anything?! Think! Think! I want to know what you're thinking and I can't if you don't think anything! Natsu leaned closer towards Lucy, moving his hand back to cuffing her face as he lowered his lips onto her. The zodiac dwarfs all looked away from the scene.

Natsu pulled back and moved both his hands to Lucy's shoulders, then proceeded to shake her.

"WAKEY, WAKEY NOW! TIME TO GET UP!"

Lucy's eyes shot open as she felt her head getting shook back and forth.

"Okay, okay! I'M UP! STOP!" She screamed.

Natsu stopped and grinned at her, "sorry I'm late."

Lucy rolled her eyes as she straightened her back up, "whatever. Let's just finish this story."

Natsu started chuckling as he went back to get Happy. He pulled him in front of Lucy and helped her on; he started leading her away on his horse but she stopped him..

"I'm suppose to kiss the dwarfs goodbye."

Natsu looked back and saw Lucy's zodiacs jumping like crazy with the forest animals.

"They seem to be having a nice party right now, let's not ruin it." Natsu said and started walking away.

Lucy just shrugged and waved goodbye at her friends as her Prince lead her away to his castle.

And They Lived Happily Ever After.

The End.

* * *

Well other than Natsu completely ruining the ending, that was alright. I forgive him though since he kissed Lucy, now that was so cute! As for our next fairy tale I was thinking something along the lines as-... I just remembered.

_(The book from the narrator's lap disappeared and she was there alone sitting on a chair, her eyes wide.)_

I just remembered. In order to complete the story, they must play their roles and go through the storyline. I can't change the original story, what's written in the book is written. Sure Natsu and Lucy ignore some parts, but they are still essentially playing their part. And in the book, the poisoned apple. It can only be broken by true love's first kiss, I can't change that... but that must mean.

_(The narrator waved her hand and Natsu and Lucy appeared in front of her. Both stood still with their heads down and their eyes closed, appearing to others that they were sleeping or maybe even just puppets on a string.)_

What does it mean?

_(The narrator walked closer to her characters, gazing at their sleeping faces with a small smile.)_

I wonder if Lucy realized that when she woke up, probably not. It was so obvious that she would have over thought it and as for Natsu, he didn't remember much about what she told him about the spell. Still though... she woke up.

* * *

**BlackLynx17: Normally I don't have notes on the end of the chapter, because I don't like how it looks, but listen. As you guys were reading when Natsu was singing I'm wishing for him and Lucy to go home, didn't that seem real? Couldn't you really imagine Natsu singing that song? Just his character, I can just imagine him bored and singing that to pass the time. It seemed so much like h him that I wanted to share and ask what you guys thought. Hoped you enjoyed the chapter. Please review.**


	5. Once Upon A Dream

**BlackLynx17: I had so many funny reviews everyone! Thank you so much for them, it makes me happy to know that all of you have the same humor as me! That Gray being the huntsman, I was literally crying in laughter as I was typing that up. Oh, last chapter had to be one of my bests, it had to be.**

**Here is the newest chapter of Fairy Tail Meets Fairy Tales. I'm happy to see so many of you liking my fanfiction. Thank you for reading and reviewing.**

**I have a little news. I'm a huge fan of some of the side characters and I have written a MestxWendy fanfiction in hope that it would inspire some of you reviewers to go and write your own. I would also accept KinanaxCobra and CanaxBacchus. This is only a suggestion though, you don't have to make one but I would greatly appreciate and love to read it. **

**Let's get on with our fairy tale now, shall we?**

.

Fairy Tail Meets Fairy Tales

.

Fifth Fairy Tale

Sleeping Beauty

.

_(It was bright blue or maybe even pale blue all around the narrator. She __was floating on a light and fluffy cloud, thinking about the last story over and over again.)_

He kissed her, true love's kiss. Even before that kiss he kissed her, what does that mean though? Natsu's not one to think of things like that, I can only know if Lucy asks him about it.

_(The narrator rolled over in her cloud and sighed. She snapped her fingers and a book appeared in front of her.)_

I can not wait any longer, I must find out what is going to happen next. Onwards with the new story! Though it was never a personal favorite of mine and never made a lot sense to me, it was a cute one... maybe not even cute. If so, what did I think of this fairy tale? It was... interesting to say in the least and... daring! Some parts were really cool and the music, oh the music. It was music to my ears.

_(The narrator started laughing to herself. She made the book start floating in front of her then parted the clouds, looking down at her new setting she had in mind.)_

Once upon a time in a far away land, long ago, lived a King and his fair Queen. Many years had they have longed for a child and finally their wish was granted. A daughter was born and they called her, the alluring Aurora will be played by, Lucy. Yes they named her after the dawn- I mean, after the place they worked at when a letter had fallen from the rooftop after they had quit. Then a great holiday was proclaimed through the kingdom, so that all of high or low estate might pay homage to the infant Princess- infant Princess?! What? Lucy's an infant in the beginning? Then how old is Prince Phillip? Who will be played by Natsu.

_(The narrator skimmed through the book looking for the Prince Natsu was going to play.)_

Ugh it doesn't tell me, he looks seven or eight though but he doesn't speak at all! So what's the whole beginning of Sleeping Beauty about? Natsu meets his future bride, the three Good Fairies give their gifts, Maleficent ruins the whole party by being evil and the three Good Fairies run away with Lucy. Hmm, I didn't quite remember that part. I think I'll just skip this story to where Lucy is a little bit older... okay, a lot of bit older. FASTFORWARD!

* * *

And so, for sixteen long years, the whereabouts of the Princess remained a mystery. While deep in the forest in a woodcutter's cottage, the Good Fairies carried out their well-laid plan. Living like mortals, they had reared the child as their own and called her Briar... Lily, since Lucy doesn't look much like a rose. On this, her sixteenth birthday, the Good Fairies had planned a party and something extra special for a surprise. Now here is where the magic starts.

Lucy was walking down the steps, hanging up her dusting cloth, when she heard her three aunts whispering in the other room. She looked at them, a small smile on her face and walked into the room.

"Well, wha-... why is there a broom in my hand?" Lucy asked looking at the broom.

She didn't really care for who was playing the three fairies, already used to seeing her friends in the stories. Well that's not fun anymore Lucy. She had already deducted that since her 'aunt's were wearing red, blue and green that they must have been from Sleeping Beauty. Walking over to lean the broom against a wall, when she looked outside a window and saw nothing but wilderness around her home she knew she was correct.

Lucy had to hand it to the Storyteller through, using Erza, Juvia and Levy as the red, blue and green fairies were perfect.

_(A small blush appeared on the narrator's face. She scratched the back of her head.)_

Really? Why thank you Lucy. And here I was thinking that I was going to hate you forever for ruining my fairy tales. Lucy turned around and walked back over to her fairies. Remembering the storyline to Sleeping Beauty very clearly, because it was one of her favorites and had to be the only fairy tale book she read constantly from her bookshelf, she reached passed her fairies, who were babbling to themselves, for the basket filled with flowers.

"Shall I go pick some berries for us?" She asked dumping the flowers out.

Erza, Juvia and Levy all smiled and nodded, relieved that the girl was leaving the house.

"Yes, lots of berries!" Levy cheered grabbing her arm.

"Yeah, though you did pick berries yesterday." Juvia said grabbing Lucy's scarf.

While Levy and Erza pulled her forward, Juvia wrapped the scarf around Lucy's head.

"We need more dear." Erza said shooing her out.

"Lots, lots more." Levy agreed.

Lucy giggled lightly, this scene always being a favorite of hers. Whoa, wait a minute. This is Lucy's favorite fairy tale? Really? Does that mean that she'll play her role because she's always loved this Princess? Oh I hope it does, I hope it does. Strange though, most of the fairy tale Princesses so far have had blonde hair. I wonder why is that? At least Lucy fits her character more though since her hair is blonde also.

"Of course, I'm going to take my time and pick lots of berries!" Lucy cheered walking off.

"That's perfect dear!" Erza called out.

"But don't go too far!" Juvia called.

"And don't speak to strangers!" Erza called again.

"Good-bye dear!" Levy cheered.

Lucy kept her smile, swinging her basket as she ventured into the forest. The three fairies looked at each other and smiled.

"That was easier than I thought it would be." Erza said.

"Yeah, I wonder if she suspects anything though?" Levy asked.

"If she did then she would have made a bigger fuss about leaving. Let's hurry up with her surprise now before she comes back." Juvia said.

The three fairies all nodded in agreement and went back into the living room.

* * *

Lucy sang a wordless tune as she walked through the forest. The forest seemed to be singing back at her, along with the birds. Now Lucy could get used to this. Soon she was going to meet Natsu... Natsu. Lucy placed her hand against a tree and started blushing, what was with him and that kiss? She had forgotten to ask last time _because_ she was rudely shaken awake, but this time for sure she was going... going... Lucy's singing slowly died down.

Shaken awake. That wasn't possible in Snow White, she had to be kissed. Oh my God Lucy, did you figure it out?! Meaning that, meaning that Natsu... I think she did, if you do Lucy then you have to ask Natsu and then I'll finally know! Meaning that... Natsu kissed her awake meaning he kissed her again!

_(The narrator__ fell out of her cloud and continued falling, not even bothering to catch herself, not wanting to either.)_

Twice! He kissed her twice in one story! Well, she knew it was coming, but still! That is too much for her heart to take... did Lucy just say heart?

_(The narrator caught herself and looked at Lucy, her ears wiggling.)_

She didn't mean heart, what she meant to say was friendship. Right, that is too much for their friendship to take. Lucy nodded and looked at the forest, suddenly seeing many forest creatures around her. Now where was she in the story? Before meeting her Prince, Aurora... danced? No, she sang and then danced and then the Prince joined her. Her voice caught the Prince's attention meaning that if Lucy didn't sing right now, Natsu wouldn't hear her. Well... she could always scream or yell? No Lucy! No! I want singing! Singing!

"Hey! Storyteller! I know I'm supposed to sing right now, but in all honesty I forgot the song Aurora sings here. I'm just going to yell if you can't offer any help." Lucy called out.

Deep down she really wanted to sing, but just couldn't remember the beginning lines. Really Lucy? Are you serious?! This is supposed to be your favorite story, how do you not know all the lines to your favorite story?! Ugh, since you asked so nicely though, and since I really want to hear you sing plus didn't make your wish come true in the last story, I'll help you just this once.

_(The narrator looked inside of her book and saw the song lyrics. She reached in and grabbed the words, pulling it out of the book before dropping it into the forest where Lucy was standing.)_

Lucy blinked as yellow words came floating from down the sky and right in front of her. So there really is someone watching, this just confirmed it to her. Whatever, not like you can do anything about it.

"I should thank you, but I kind of hate you for putting me in a fairy tale soooo, aaaah." Lucy sang as she read the beginning lyrics.

She started walking through the forest, crossing over a fallen tree with her forest friends, singing the same word over and over again until the lyrics said so otherwise. At this moment Natsu was riding through the forest on his trusty steed Happy, since he looked so happy to see him the first time I kept him the same, and looked behind him. He slowed Happy to a stop and looked at him.

"You hear that Happy?" Natsu asked.

Happy turned to hear the voice, but didn't think anything special of it so he turned back around.

"It's beautiful... no way that can be Lucy's voice, but still. Let's go check it out." Natsu told him.

Happy didn't want to bother with finding who was singing the stupid song, all he wanted to do was go home and see his horse girlfriend. Natsu wouldn't have it though.

"Come on Happy, I'll give you a fish?" Natsu suggested.

Happy turned straight around and started galloping through the forest. They listened to the voice and tried to find where it was coming from. Happy heard it and started running, jumping over a log a little bit... too high. Sorry about this Natsu. He got caught on a branch and thrown off his horse, landing in a pond of water. Happy walked back to him, neighing the entire time in laughter at him.

"Alright buddy, ha ha. Now help me up or else no fish."

* * *

Lucy looked at the lyrics in front of her and sang. I wasn't enjoying the song though, she wasn't putting any feeling into it. She's supposed to be wondering and yet here she was singing it boringly, not even that, she was just saying the words. What was the point of me putting up the lyrics for you if you don't even sing the song?! Before the song even finished Lucy stopped singing.

"Um, sorry, but I never really liked this song. If you could go to the scene where I meet Natsu that would be great." Lucy said.

Who the heck was Lucy thinking she was? I was the narrator in this fairy tale, I'm the one who decides what's what and I'm the one who decides that we skip forward because I never really liked this song either and wanted to see Natsu and Lucy dance with each other! FASTFORWARD!

* * *

Lucy looked up and saw her dream Prince walking towards her. She stood up and giggles, sending a silent thank you to the heavens, and curtsied in front of him. You're welcome. Lucy walked up to her Prince and giggled as his arms wrapped around her.

"You know I'm really not suppose to speak to strangers." She told the owl.

Lucy had always wanted to do this scene when she was younger, but no owl nor rabbits would be willing to dance with her. Now that she was in Fairy Tail she could have used Happy, since he could fly and was technically an animal, but she completely forget about this dream of hers until this very moment. Lucy brushed against the owl and smiled.

"But we've met before. I know you, I walked with you once upon a dream." Lucy sang dancing away from him.

She looked at the lyrics I so gracefully provided her with and continued to sing.

_(The narrator started smiling as she watched her sing.)_

Lucy continued to sing and dance with her Prince, forgetting that Natsu was going to come in this scene soon. He looked through the bushes with Happy and gasped, realizing that it was in fact Lucy singing. Wow... he didn't know she could sing that well let alone dance. Who was that dancing with her, wearing his cape? And boots? Natsu wondered where those went. As Natsu watched Lucy sing with a smile on her face he noticed words floating around her. She was singing the words, those must of been the lyrics to the song. How did those get there? Natsu wondered.

And for a split second he wondered if he should go sing with her. Right after he wondered if he should go scare her again, but remembered how that went last time. Hmm... Natsu thought long and hard before decided that he wanted his clothes back, walking barefoot was no fun especially in a forest. So when Lucy wasn't looking, he grabbed his cape and pulled it away from her along with his other clothes. As he put his boots on though he wondered who Lucy was going to dance with now?

"You love me at once, the way you did once upon a dream." Lucy said but froze when she suddenly felt hands around her wrists.

She looked back and smiled at him, "Natsu! You found me."

Natsu blinked at her. Not once had he seen a true smile of hers ever since they were thrown into these fairy tales until now.

"Yeah, uh, I heard you singing." Natsu said.

Lucy turned around and faced him, still smiling up at him.

"Did you now? Would you like to try?" She asked.

Go Lucy! Go for it girl!

"Uh..." Natsu found that highly doubtful.

"Come on, this is one of my favorite songs from this fairy tale. Please?" Lucy begged.

Natsu gulped, wondering why Lucy's voice got all sweet all of a sudden.

"I don't know the words." He said.

"Neither did I, but the Storyteller provided us with the words." Lucy said pointing at the yellow words that seemed to freeze in place.

"Yeah, how about that? And here I thought she hated us."

Aw you two, I don't hate you guys.

"Yeah, me too. And she? How do you know it's a girl?" Lucy asked.

Yeah, how do you know if I'm a girl? I might be a boy and you might have offended me!... Lucky guess Dragneel.

"I don't know, boys generally don't read fairy tales like these so I thought it must have been a girl."

"I would take offence to that Mr. Dragneel if I wasn't in such a happy mood, come now. You have no more excuses to give me." Lucy said grabbing his hands.

Natsu sighed and gave up, playing along with the girl. Good job Lucy!

"I know you, I walked with you once upon a dream." Natsu said.

Lucy giggled and smiled up at him, "you're doing great."

Natsu didn't know why, but he blushed slightly and continued.

"I know you, the gleam in your eyes is so familiar a gleam."

Natsu started to smile himself as he saw Lucy smile back at him. So dancing with her wasn't so bad, if you considered what they were doing dancing. She seemed happy enough so Natsu continued, holding her in his arms and spinning her around. The two of them seemed to forget the song as they stared into each other's eyes. Lucy could tell though that the song was ending so she sang the last lyric to him. Natsu decided to sing it with her.

"You'll love me at once, the way you did once upon a dream."

Lucy pulled away from him and moved to sit down on a nearby rock.

"Thank you for that Natsu, I haven't had that much fun in what seems like forever." Lucy smiled.

Natsu walked over to sit next to her, "anytime Lucy. So, did you figure out what book we're stuck in now?"

"Sleeping Beauty. It's a lovely story really, though a little strange." Lucy said wiggling her nose.

"Strange? How?"

"Well, I kind of die when I touch a spinningwheel." Lucy shook her head lightly.

Natsu's eyes widened though and gripped her shoulders.

"Die?! What do you mean you die?!" He yelled.

"Natsu, Natsu calm down. That hurts." Lucy flinched.

"Oh," Natsu said letting go of her.

He kept his hands to himself after that but still asked.

"What do you mean die? I thought fairy tales had happy endings?" He asked.

"Well that's where you come in. You kiss me and I wake up, happy ending." She told him.

Natsu sighed in relief, "that's good. I don't like you almost dying though, this is the second time its happened."

"Um... Natsu. Before I tell you the rest of the story, I have to ask. When we were in Snow White... why did you kiss me?" Lucy asked.

Natsu looked at her and saw her biting her lower lip. He gulped and blinked.

"Because you said it would wake you up."

"No, before that. Near the well, you kissed me out of nowhere. Why?" Lucy asked.

Natsu thought he was having a heart-attack. He couldn't explain why his heart seemed to be beating so fast that it would burst through his chest at any minute, hey! This is what Lucy must have felt when he scared her. Oh Natsu, your stupidity isn't very funny anymore. I'd much rather hear you answer her question.

"Well, it just seemed like the thing to do at the time." Natsu answered.

Lucy's eyes scrunched together, "oh. Because I said if we kiss the fairy tale might end?" She asked.

"Yeah."

"But Natsu, I thought we were going to talk about it more. You surprised me with it." Lucy said turning away.

Natsu saw her touch his lips and felt bad. He threw his arms around her and hugged her tight.

"Sorry then." He whispered.

Lucy was shocked at this sudden position. She dare not move and just let Natsu hug her, though she slowly eased into the hug and found herself burying her face into his chest.

"Still friends?" He asked.

Lucy looked up at him a nodded, "yeah. It's not weird that we kiss, it's the only way to get out of here."

Natsu released her and turned away, keeping his hands to himself again.

"So tell me, what happens next?" Natsu asked.

"Well, I invite you to come to my cottage later tonight. I'm not there though because my fairies tell me I'm actually a Princess so you go there and get jumped by pigs." Lucy giggled.

Natsu scowled, "no way I'm going to lose to a bunch of pigs."

"You have to Natsu so they can lock you up in the Maleficent's secret lair. While you're there I go back to my home and touch a spinningwheel, then I di-faint. I faint and then the fairies make everyone go to sleep and come save you. They help you escape and then you kill a dragon before coming to save me and kiss me awake." Lucy told him.

"Cool! I get to fight a dragon! Do I get my dragon slayer magic back or what?" Natsu asked jumping up.

Lucy shook her head, "sadly you don't Natsu. You get a sword, and I believe a shield."

"Oh... is my sword at least cool?"

Lucy giggled at Natsu's face and nodded.

"Yes! So where is this cottage of yours, I can go with you now and get kidnapped." Natsu said.

"Not now Natsu, later. You return to your castle first, and it's right down this forest." Lucy said pointing in the direction.

"Alright, so what now?" He asked.

Lucy looked back at him and- PAUSE! Now is when I come in Natsu. I'd hate to end it here when in the story the two of you don't meet until the very end, but I'll skip through everything so I can let you guys continue! I want to know more about your feelings, something tells me one of you is hiding something... or both. Well here-... oh wait a second, you wanted to fight the dragon didn't you Natsu? I had almost forgotten about that part, it's the best scene in the book! Okay then, I'll skip to right there. FASTFOWARD!

* * *

Natsu felt himself being rocked back and forth.

"Hurry! Hurry Natsu!" Erza yelled.

What the? Natsu gasped as he looked at his hands. In them was a sword and shield! Cool! This must be the scene where he fights the dragon! But wait, if that's true then that means... Lucy's died.

"Come on Happy, we have to hurry back to the castle." Natsu said.

Lightning came from the sky though and struck a building above them.

"Lightning?! This bad dude can control lightning?!" Natsu yelled as he pulled Happy back when lightning hit the bridge.

"So unfair!" He yelled looking back.

No, there was no time. He had to save Lucy! Natsu kicked Happy's side and made him go even faster, finally the two of them escaping the castle. But! Lightning stuck their exit and made thorns grown out, blocking the way.

"THIS FAIRY TALE SUCKS!" Natsu yelled striking the thorns with his sword.

"Lucy did not tell about all of this, what I would do to be able to breathe fire." Natsu grumbled.

He stopped complaining when he saw the castle in sight though, and noticed those fairies Lucy was talking about before. Hey look, one of them was Erza. He was so busy staring at the fairies he didn't notice what was standing in front of him until fire erupted from the ground. Natsu looked above him and saw the dragon Lucy was talking about earlier, but it wasn't what he had expected.

"Igneel?" Natsu asked staring up at the bright red dragon.

He roared into the heavens then glared down at Natsu.

"No way, Igneel! Igneel it's me! Hey!" Natsu grinned and started waving.

No Natsu, you idiot!

"Come on Happy, Igneel!" Natsu yelled making Happy go closer.

Igneel looked down at Natsu and breathed fired at him. Natsu quickly lifted up his shield to block but was knocked off his horse.

"What? Igneel! Igneel! It's me! Your son!" Natsu yelled.

That's not going to work Natsu, in here Igneel is the villain. He doesn't know who you are. Igneel roared before he breathed fire again, Natsu moved out of the way quickly before he got hit.

"What's happening? Why isn't he responding?" Natsu asked.

He remembered Lucy's voice in his head, telling him that he had to kill the dragon to get to her. This was a fairy tale after all and Igneel was the bad guy.

"No." Natsu whispered.

Natsu look out! Igneel breathed fire on him once again, Natsu had barely enough time to block it and skidded back into the thorn forest.

"I can't do this, I can't kill my own Father. THIS ISN'T FUNNY! WHOEVER'S DOING THIS, SKIP THIS SCENE RIGHT NOW!" Natsu yelled.

No.

"I'M NOT KIDDING!"

I can't Natsu, I'm sorry. Natsu continued to shield his Father breathing fire at him, why wasn't anything happening?! Lucy said someone was watching them so she should have been able to hear him. Why wasn't she doing anything?!

"PLEASE! DON'T MAKE ME DO THIS! DON'T MAKE ME SLAY MY OWN FATHER!" Natsu cried out.

_(The narrator closed her book and watched the scene play, tears running down her cheeks.)_

"No." Natsu whispered staring at his Father.

He couldn't do this, he couldn't kill him. Even if Igneel was trying to kill him, Natsu just couldn't kill his own Father. But... Lucy. If he didn't, he'd die. Natsu would die. There wasn't any place he could escape from, no place Natsu could go but forward. And if he died... Lucy would die also. Natsu tightened his grip on his sword and bit his lip.

"I can't, I can't let her die." He told himself staring up at his Father.

"You understand me right?! I can't let her die Igneel, I just can't!" He yelled at him, lifting up his sword.

"Oh sword of truth, fly swift and sure. Let evil die and good endure." Erza changed a spell on Natsu's sword.

Natsu looked at it and saw it glowing. He looked back at his Father, tears running down his cheeks as he tossed his shield aside.

"I'm sorry, Father." Natsu whispered before throwing the sword right at Igneel's heart.

Igneel let out a roar of pain before falling down and disappearing in smoke. Natsu stared at what was left of his body for what seemed like a long time. He looked down at his hands next and saw them shaking.

"What kind of person... kills their own Father?" Natsu asked himself.

Happy came galloping next to him and nudged him.

"Nice work Prince Natsu, we have to hurry though." Erza said.

"The Princess still needs to be awaken." Levy told him.

Natsu felt cold, numb even as he boarded Happy and let him take him away. He didn't even notice when Happy stopped, showing him that they were already at the castle. Natsu just got off and walked in, ignoring all the sleeping people he walked to the highest part of the tower, to the room Lucy was sleeping in.

When he saw her, he felt better. She was the reason why he did it, to save her. Igneel... Igneel didn't recognize him, didn't realize who he was... but Lucy did. Natsu was in this with Lucy together. He walked over to the bed she was sleeping in and sat down beside her. Just like from the previous story, Lucy looked beautiful in her sleep. Natsu gazed down at her, a strange feeling running through his blood, washing away all his guilt. He smiled lightly at her and brush some strands of her hair. Just looking at her like this made him feel better, happy even though he wouldn't go too far.

Natsu leaned down and pressed his forehead against her own.

"What would I do without you?" He asked her sleeping self before kissing her.

It wasn't like any of the fairy tale kisses, this one was longer. So long that Lucy woke up halfway through it and stared at Natsu. She lifted her hand up and touched his cheek, that was when Natsu pulled away.

"Natsu? What's wrong?" Lucy asked.

It was supposed to be the happy ending. He found her, awoken her with a kiss, now they were supposed to go downstairs and dance together ending the story. Natsu though, the look on his face, the look of utter hurt and betrayal. It made Lucy's heart clench, she threw herself at him and comforted him the best she could.

"Ig-ig- Igneel, Igneel was the dragon." Natsu muttered into her neck.

Lucy's eyes opened wide, her hands clenching in his hair.

"No," she whispered.

"And I, I...I killed him."

Lucy pulled him even tighter into him, as if she was trying to hide him from the rest of the world. Tears fell out the corner of her eyes as she cried for her best friend. PAUSE!

I'm... I'm sorry guys. I needed to see though, there wasn't any progress so I needed to speed things along. I took a gamble, now to see what the outcome of it is. I never meant to hurt you two this much though, I'm sorry. FASTFOWARD!

_(The scenes starting moving forward rapidly, Natsu and Lucy walking downstairs, every waking up and seeing their beloved Prince and Princess together, the two of them dancing, staring into each others eyes, imagining that they were dancing on clouds as the two fairies changed the color of Lucy's dress.)_

And They Lived Happily Ever After.

The End.

* * *

... You made this choice, it's time to live with it. Let's find out if it was worth putting them through that kind of pain or not in the next fairy tale.


	6. Part of Your World

**BlackLynx17: I am very tired right now and a little hungry. Let me update this quickly so I can either go back to sleep or eat something.**

**Thank you everyone for the reviews. Sorry for the long wait, but here is the new chapter. I hope you enjoy. Don't think too cruelly of me for last chapter.**

.

Fairy Tail Meets Fairy Tales

.

Sixth Fairy Tale

The Little Mermaid

.

Hmm, it seems Natsu has the first scene in this fairy tale... I wonder how he'll react? Let's just hurry up and get started with this, I'm not feeling as enthusiastic as I usually am with these stories.

Once upon a time at the bottom of the sea lived the city of Atlantis. It's ruler, King... Gildarts, was the ruler of the merpeople and the Father of seven beautiful mermaids. His favorite daughter though, or well it always seemed to me, was his darling little, Ariel... yeah you already know it's going to be played by, Lucy.

You know, I never knew why Gildarts like Lucy the best. I mean, he has six other daughters! What about them? It's not right for a Father to play favorites... maybe it was because Lucy was the baddest of the bunch and craved for the human world. That made Gildarts pay more attention to her, making her his favorite. Hmm, shouldn't that be the other way around though? Shouldn't the baddest kids not be the favorites? Whatever, let's just start this story already.

* * *

Natsu was just staring off into the sea, thinking of nothing with nothing to think of. When he had realized where he was, Lucy not in his arms, he immediately started sulking. She was the reason for him killing his own Father, with her with him it lessen his guilt. Without her though... Natsu felt numb. He watched the waves hit his ship, not even caring about what was going on around him.

He heard familiar voices around him, talk about the sea and merpeople or something, but didn't bother to acknowledge them. He had Happy though, sitting down near his feet in the shape of the dog. For one slim second, Natsu's mood lightened as he wondered why there were never any cats in fairy tales? He smirked for a minute before looking up at the misty clouds.

He missed Lucy. He missed her a lot. He only hoped that they would meet soon, without her... he was lost.

* * *

_(As the beginning scene ends, the narrator starts looking through her book. Her eyes widened as it read.)_

I didn't know Lucy got chased by a shark in the beginning, is she going to be alright? I mean, she's a mermaid. If she was human I wouldn't be so worried about her because she knows how to run, but with a fin? Can Lucy even swim? I guess we'll find out in a second.

Lucy swam through a shipyard wreck, her best friend Plue swimming behind her. She swam through the ocean without thinking about it, until she wondered why everything looked so... wavy. Lucy blinked and looked around her, as she spun though she felt her arms touching something. Wet. Everything was wet. That wasn't the surprising thing about it though, she had a fin!

"Where are my legs?!" Lucy screamed waving her fin around.

She looked around and saw Plue in fish form, shaking above her. Lucy took a deep breath and calmed down, her blonde hair floating in the water.

"I'm underwater, I have a fin, Plue is a fish. The Little Mermaid." She told herself calming down.

She sniffed, wiggling her nose, as she tried to recall The Little Mermaid. Better yet, Lucy's eyes widened as she remembered her best friend!

"Natsu! Where's Natsu?!" Lucy asked looking around.

She didn't see him anywhere around her. If Lucy was always the Princess in movies then Natsu was always the Prince! Now who was the Prince in The Little Mermaid again? ... The human! And in this story Prince Eric will be played by Natsu.

If Natsu was the Prince then that meant he was human right now. He gets in a shipwreck later in the story and she ends up saving him. That isn't until later tonight though, what happens in the beginning then?

"Um... it had something to do with a musical or something." Lucy said.

Yeah, she missed rehearsal for something the crab planned.

"Great, I remember this part well. I'm going to get a lecture before I go to my secret cove. Oh well, where was the way to Atlantis anyway?" Lucy asked swimming around.

Plue followed after her as she swam... now this is boring. I didn't think about it like this, how is Lucy going to find Atlantis? With the other fairy tales it was simple, everything was so close together and there wasn't a lot of settings. In the Little Mermaid though, she had the whole ocean to look through. And judging on how that was the third time Lucy passed this anchor, and with the shark slowly closing in on her, I think I'll just skip ahead a little. FASTFORWARD!

* * *

Lucy turned when she heard something that sounded like an accordion. She turned around and saw a blue crab, one of his legs in a thimble, a ring around his neck, a fishhook in his claw.

"Lucy?! What is all of this?!" Gray yelled at her.

"Gray? Oh Gray." Lucy frowned swimming up to him.

She picked him up from the seafloor and brought him up to her cheek. Gray looked at her, wondering if this was some kind of trick to change the subject.

"I want to go home Gray, I don't want to be here anymore. Sure it was cute in the beginning but now Natsu's hurting and it's not fair." Lucy cried.

Gray looked at the girl wondering what she was talking about?

"Lucy?... Let, uh, let's go home then." He told her.

"I can't, she won't let me out. If the Storyteller even had a heart she'd let me see Natsu, but she doesn't. What kind of sick person makes a son kill his own Father for entertainment." Lucy spat out.

_(The narrator stayed silent, not feeling up to saying anything about the matter. She just watched the story.)_

Gray really had no idea what she was talking about anymore. Here he had discovered that she had all these human things hidden away and was planning on yelling at her for it, but then she turned around and started crying on him. Mermaids were so confusing sometimes. Lucy continued hugging Gray until a shadow fell over her cave. She looked up and then it was sunny again.

"What do you suppose?" Lucy whispered then remembered, that must have been Natsu's ship!

She dropped Gray and swam outside her cave, above the waters to get a better picture of the ship. Lucy surfaced and saw fireworks in the air, but also! Natsu's ship!

"Lucy, what are you-! Jumping jellyfish!" Gray gasped.

Lucy started swimming towards the ship as fast as she could. Gray watched her with wide eyes.

"Lucy! Please, come back!" He called after her.

Lucy would do no such thing. She swam up to the boat and took a peek inside, seeing a lot of humans dancing and celebrating. She saw a blue dog jumping up and barking, immediately she recognized him as Happy.

"Happy, over here." Lucy whistled.

Happy looked around and saw her, he walked over to Lucy and licked her cheek. Lucy smiled and giggled as she petted the dog.

"Why are you never a cat?" Lucy asked him.

_(A small smile appeared on the narrator's face.)_

He was a cat in the first story.

"Happy! Here boy!"

Lucy looked up and saw Natsu looking boring. Her eyes lit up as she tried to wave him over to her.

"Hey there, sweetie!"

Lucy turned around and saw a seagull flying towards her. He recognized those eyes of his and the tone of his voice.

"Gazille? The made you the seagull?" She asked.

"Huh? What are you talking about?" Gazille asked landing next to her.

Lucy shook her head, muttering a never mind as she looked back at Natsu.

"What are we doing here?" Gazille asked.

"I'm trying to find someone, well I found him but I'm trying to call him over." Lucy told him.

"Oh really, show me who it is. I'll peck at them until he looks." Gazille started laughing.

Lucy rolled her eyes and spotted Natsu again, he was sitting on some barrels when Marvok walked up to him.

"Silence! Silence!" Marvok called out.

The sailors stopped playing their lovely music to give the floor to him. Now would have been the perfect time to call Natsu, but then everyone else would have heard and how could she explain being a mermaid? She decided to wait until the party started up again before she called.

"It is now my honor and privilege to present our esteemed Prince Natsu with a very special, very expensive, very large birthday present." Marvok said.

Natsu looked up at him, a small smile on his face. "I wasn't even aware that it was my birthday."

The crew all started laughing, Lucy including. Marvok cleared his voice and grabbed the sheet that was covering his gift.

"Happy Birthday Natsu!" Marvok smirked before pulling it off.

A large, gaudy statue of Natsu was revealed and Natsu only stared. Stared and stared and stared... before he broke out in laughter. The sailors all looked at each other before laughing with him. Marvok had a smile of his own on his face, the laughter around him contagious.

"Natsu." Lucy sighed in relief, happy to see him laughing.

A loud sound of lightning broke up their laughter. There was a storm coming up ahead of them and great gusts of wind blowing past them. Lucy struggled to hold on tight to the boat.

"How could I forget about the storm?" She asked.

"Oye, Blondie! We better- BLONDIE!" Gazille yelled as he was carried off in the wind.

Lucy was blown off the boat and into the ocean. She resurfaced immediately only to see the ship getting struck by lightning and lit on fire.

"Natsu!" She screamed looking around for him.

Okay, here is where they meet. All she needs to do is find his body, just find his body. Lucy kept her eyes wide opened for him, looking around. An explosion came from the ship and Lucy started swimming towards it, finally spotting him. He fell underwater and Lucy dove after him, lifting his body back up.

"Natsu, Natsu!" She screamed touching his face.

He was breathing, but knocked unconscious. Lucy growled as she started swimming them away from the ship and towards land.

"You better be okay you idiot!" She screamed tugging him along.

* * *

They were lying on a beach, Natsu still unconscious while Lucy hovered over him. Gazille flew down next to her and looked over Natsu's body. He huddled his way over to his foot and placed his ear to it.

"Oh, I can't make out a heartbeat." Gazille sighed.

Lucy rolled her eyes, trying to hide her smile. She was supposed to be worrying over Natsu, or what did Ariel do? She sung to him and he was listening even though he wasn't awake.

"Natsu, I'll come back to you alright? No, you'll actually be the one to find me. Just wait a little while longer okay? Can you do that for me?" Lucy asked him.

Natsu started breathing heavily, hearing a heavenly voice. Gray and Plue resurfaced only to see their mermaid friend talking to a human. Gray's mouth dropped and Gazille smirked, closing it for him.

"I'm sorry you went through all of this Natsu, I'm so sorry." Lucy rubbing a hand against his face.

Natsu moaned and grabbed her hand.

"Lucy," he whispered.

Lucy heard the sound of a dog barking and knew it was time to go. She dove back into the ocean and swam away, hiding behind a rock as she watched Natsu from afar. Happy ran up and started licking Natsu's face, waking him up.

"Natsu! Oh Natsu! You really delight in these sadistic strains on my blood pressure, don't you?" Marvok asked helping him up.

"Lucy, she was here. I think she recused me." Natsu mumbled looking into the ocean for her.

"Ah, Natsu, I think you've swallowed a bit too much seawater. Off we go. Come on, Happy." Marvok said helping him walk.

Natsu was going to complain, but he remembered what Lucy said. They were going to see each other soon, all he had to do was wait.

"Alright Lucy." Natsu sighed letting his Master help him.

Lucy watched him leave, ignoring what Gray was saying about keeping this a secret.

"Storyteller, if your out there. I think now would be a good time to skip ahead." Lucy said.

PAUSE! You read my mind Lucy, you read my mind. To where though? You won't act like you're in love in front of your sisters and won't cry when King Gildarts comes to destroy your statue of Natsu. You'd think meeting the sea witch would be a waste of time so I might to skip ahead from all of that. After that you become human so that's where I'll stop. FASTFORWARD!

* * *

Lucy... Lucy felt something sandy on her bottom. She felt something cold on her feet and she felt wind against her chest. She opened her eyes to see why she was feeling overall freezing and exposed only to see herself half naked on the beach floor. Her eyes widened as she screamed, but she didn't hear herself screaming. Her eyes immediately shot to her throat as she remembered, she didn't have a voice anymore. She looked up and saw her legs back and smiled, thank heavens for that.

Lucy looked down seeing Plue and Gray looking at her and blushed. She scowled at them and splashed water so they would look away. Geeze Lucy, it's not like you're completely naked. You still have your top, it's just your bottom you should be worrying about.

"Well, look at what the catfish dragged in!" Gazille laughed flying down.

He landed on Lucy's leg and smirked.

"Look at ya! Look at ya! There's something different." Gazille said.

Lucy opened her mouth to speak, but remembered that she couldn't.

"Don't tell me - I got it. It's your hairdo, right? You've been using the dinglehopper, right?" He asked.

Lucy closed his beak shut, not wanting to waste time hearing his suggestions and pointed his head down to her legs.

"You got legs! Like a human! Now how did that happen?" He asked.

"She traded her voice to the stupid sea witch! Ugh, just look at her. On legs. On human legs! My nerves are shot. This is a catastrophe! What would her father say? I'll tell you what her father'd say, he'd say he's gonna kill himself a crab, that's what her father'd say!" Gray muttered to himself.

Lucy started laughing, though no one could hear it. She really did love the crab character and Gray seemed to be playing him perfect at the moment.

"I'm gonna march meself straight home right now and tell him just like I shoulda done de minute-"

Lucy cut him off by grabbing him and shaking her head. She couldn't go back, she knew Gray wasn't about to make her go back. All she had to do was convince himself that though so Lucy waited until he stopped talking.

"And don't you shake your head at me, young lady. Maybe there's still time. If we could get that witch to give you back your voice, you could go home with all the normal fish, and just be . . . just be . . . just be miserable for the rest of your life. All right, all right. I'll try to help you find that Prince. Boy, what a soft-shell I'm turning out to be." Gray finally finished.

Lucy smiled and kissed him as she put him down.

"Now, Lucy, I'm tellin' ya, if you wanna be a human the first thing you gotta do is dress like one. Now lemme see." Gazille said picking up some random cloth.

Oh how Lucy remembered this scene well. She blushed in embarrassment as Natsu was about to see her wearing what looked like a boat's sail... better than him seeing her naked though she thought and splashed water at Gazille so she could run to the clothing without being seen naked. Oh how good it felt to have legs again.

Lucy tried to arrange the sail as best as she could, but it still looked like trash so she just sighed and waited for Natsu. When she heard a dog barking in the distance she knew it was him, or at least Happy. She turned around and saw the dog running towards her, Lucy smiled and leaned down to pet him.

"Happy?! Happy where are you?!" Natsu called running after him.

Happy came running back towards him and motioned his head towards Lucy. Natsu looked up and smiled, seeing his best friend.

"Lucy!" He yelled running towards her.

Lucy smiled at him and waved as her greeting. She was expecting Natsu to hug her, but he stopped a few steps away from her. He looked Lucy up and down and smirked a little, his cheeks puffing out.

"What on Earthland are you wearing?" He asked.

Lucy glared and pounced on top of Natsu when he started laughing at her. They fell back onto the sand, Lucy lying on top of him. She pulled back and continued to glare at him, Natsu still chuckling beneath her.

"Ah, Lucy." He sighed, lifting up his hand to brush some strands of her hair back.

Lucy's glare turned into a soft gaze and she got off of Natsu and sat beside him. Natsu leaned up in a sitting position too and stared at her.

"So hey, thanks for saving me before. All I remembered was saving Happy from the ship and then, boom. Nothing." Natsu said.

Lucy nodded and shook her head, wanting to say that what was Ariel did but couldn't. Natsu stared questionably at her, cocking his head to the left.

"Why aren't you saying anything?" He asked.

Lucy looked down at the sand and started writing in it, since there was no paper and pen around. Natsu looked over her shoulder and started reading.

"We are stuck in The Little Mermaid. Hey, that's how you saved me! You were a mermaid huh?" Natsu laughed.

Lucy rolled her eyes and continued to write.

"I made a deal with the sea witch to have legs, but she took away my voice. The only way I can get it back is if you kiss me- oh, well then come here." Natsu said.

He paused though when he read the rest of what she wrote in the sand. When we kiss I'll also stay human and I think the story will end. Natsu had finally seen her, he didn't want her to leave yet. Who knows how long it'll take to see each other again in the next story. Lucy turned towards him and looked at his eyes, staring.

"Um, let's share the kiss later. Right now I just... I want to talk with you." Natsu said.

Lucy smiled and threw her arms around Natsu, continuing the position they were in last story. Natsu wrapped his arms around her also, burrowing his face deep in her neck and taking in her scent. All to soon for his liking, Lucy pulled away and started writing in the sand again.

"Natsu, listen. That dragon, Igneel, he wasn't your real- Lucy." Natsu said putting a hand on her shoulder.

Lucy shook it off though and shook her head.

'LISTEN!' She wrote in big letters.

"Natsu, it's the truth. In the beginning, you know how we knew each other? And remembered everything about Fairy Tail and junk? When we saw our friends, they didn't remember us at all. They just played their roles, they were fakes Natsu. Created by the crazy Storyteller so we'd feel some sort of comfort playing her stories." He read.

Lucy forgot to mention her other theory to the boy, how their friends might all just be hypnotized. She kept it to herself. I'll ignore that crazy part Lucy, just this once. If you call me crazy one more time though, I'll rewind to the part where you get chased by a shark.

"Lucy... it-"

Lucy turned around and cuffed Natsu's face. She started deeply in his eyes then turned his head to where she wrote on the sand, underlining the words fakes. Natsu sighed and placed his hands over hers.

"I get it Lucy, I trust you. That wasn't Igneel... but still. I, I." Natsu let the sentence die out.

Lucy looked sadly at him, wanting to comfort her best friend again. Natsu looked up at her and smiled softly.

"Whatever he was, I killed him. I was planning on letting him kill me, I was alright with that but... I remembered you."

Lucy's eyes widened.

"If I died, who would have woken you up? What would have happened to you? I slayed the dragon because I wanted to save you." Natsu smiled placing his forehead against hers.

He stared down at her lips and saw her mouth a thank you to him. Why though? Why would he kill his own Father to save her? Because she was his friend? No, Natsu knew he wouldn't have done that for anyone else other than her... and maybe Happy. Why wouldn't he though? He's been with Happy almost his whole life, he loved Happy, he...

_(The narrator scooted closer to the scene playing in front of her, her eyes wide.)_

Natsu gazed at Lucy's face, noticing once again just how beautiful she was. Everything about her, everything was beautiful. Natsu especially like her eyes though, her eyes always made him feel like he was home, like he was special, like he was... loved. Lucy stared questionably at Natsu while his eyes slowly widened. Was that the answer to it then? Why he had no trouble kissing her in the past? Why he didn't make a big deal out of it like Lucy and why he wanted to do it again?

Natsu dropped his hands and pulled away.

"Lucy, how do we break the curse?" He asked her softly.

Lucy looked back at the sand and rubbed the words away with her foot. She bent down and started writing again. True love's first kiss. Natsu had heard that before, in the one where she was sleeping with all the children. True love broke her spell, but that could have only meant... Natsu cuffed Lucy's face and brought his lips to hers, kissing her passionately.

I love you.

PAUSE! Wow. In the end Natsu was the one who figured that out, not Lucy, Natsu. So it turned out that my plan from before worked out in the end. Natsu was able to realize his true feelings for her because she comforted him. It was a cruel thing to do, yeah, but they weren't making any progress! With Lucy always saying, we're friends and nothing changes, that wasn't the point Lucy. You're here with Natsu for a reason and he's here with you for a reason. Natsu has already found out his reason though, it's time to find yours.

Their kiss did break the spell, but Natsu still had to kill the sea witch when she tried to kidnap Lucy. The ending was the same though. The two of them got married, Lucy wished good-bye to her Father and sisters, who I so carefully picked out and didn't even get to mention in this story!

And They Lived Happily Ever After.

The End.

* * *

It only took Natsu six fairy tales to realize his feelings for Lucy, I wonder how many more it will take for Lucy to do the same? Ah, young love. Hopefully Natsu goes back to how he usually is, all happy and goofy. There are no sad and depressed Princes in fairy tales after all. Then again, there are no smart Princesses either or else they would have all figured out a way to end up with their Prince without putting their lives in danger.


	7. One Jump Ahead

**BlackLynx17: I was pleased with the reactions that I got in my reviews. Sorry for the late update, I explained in Mythical Creatures. If none of you read that story though, yeah right, and wonder why it took me so long you can find out by reading the author's note there.**

**So here is the newest chapter, The Little Mermaid was fun but Aladdin had to be my all time favorite Disney movie when I was younger. I mean, I've watched that movie so much that I can't even watch the movie anymore. It's just I know everything that happens, I know every scene, maybe even every line if I tried and it just isn't as exciting as it once was when I was little. I can only watch them sing the songs before I completely lose interest.**

**Anyways, there was something about myself. Hoped you enjoyed that, now please enjoy this chapter. Thanks for the reviews.**

.

Fairy Tail Meets Fairy Tales

.

Seventh Fairy Tale

Aladdin

.

I can't stop now, I simple can't. I'm scared that if I do that everything I have been working on so far will go to waste. I mean, he thought it! Sure he didn't say it, but he knows he's in love with her now! Or at least loves her, still! Even though when they wake up in the next story it won't seem like a second has passed, I will know! And I can't just stop without knowing if he's going to tell her or not! Or if she's going to notice it! Or if she's going to love him back! Why am I even saying all of these things? I should be starting up the next story!

Once upon a time in a far away place where the caravan camels roam. Where it's flat and immense and the heat is intense, it's barbaric, but hey-it's home! When the wind's at your back and the sun's from the west and the sand in the glass is right. Come on down, stop on by, hop a carpet and fly to another Arabian night!

... Oops, seems I was reading the song and not the intro. Silly me, I'll just explain it now since I already wasted time on that. Our story takes place in a city called Agrabah, city of mystery, of enchantment and the finest merchandis- let's just say it's a good city. For our wonder thief/Prince Aladdin, he will be played by Natsu Dragneel! And if you haven't guessed it, the runaway Princess Jasmine will be played by Lucy Heartfilia! Now the story starts with this dark man and his evil pet parrot trying to get treasure, finding where the treasure is, blah, blah, blah. Just know he needs a diamond in the rough. Oh and look, the Prince shows again before the Princess in this story! Let's get started shall we?

* * *

Natsu's running on a rooftop but stops at the edge, nearly dropping his bread over it. He blinks and suddenly he's sweating.

"Why is it so hot?" He panted looking up at the sun.

It was beating down on him bright and sunny. Natsu felt like the sun might be cooking him at this moment. He started wondering if he'd taste good or not? Maybe if you added some spices to his cooked body then-

"I'll have you're hands for a trophy, street rat!"

Natsu turned around and gulped.

"Erza? What are you doing with a sword in your hand? And what's a street rat?" Natsu asked taking a step back.

Erza kept getting closer and closer to him, an evil glint in her eye. Natsu looked at his the bread in his hands and wondered.

"All this for a loaf of bread?" He asked.

Now Natsu wasn't planning on getting killed in the beginning of the story so he turned around and looked over the roof. Yeah... he could make that he nodded before jumping off. It was only then that he remembered that he had none of his powers or abilities meaning he was probably jumping to his death right now... idiot. Luckily for Natsu, very luckily, he lands on two ropes strung between buildings with clothes drying on them. He skid down them, collecting bits and pieces of clothing on him as he went. Natsu thinks it's his lucky break when he sees himself skidding towards an open window and thinks he's just going to fly right in there, but no. A woman reaches out and closes her shutters when she sees him coming.

"No! Lady open it back up! No!" Natsu yelled running into the wall.

It didn't end there though. Natsu fell down, landing on numerous awnings breaking his fall before he landed on the street, a pile of clothes around him. Natsu moans as he leans up, taking the pair of underwear off his head.

"There he is boys! You won't get away so easy!" Erza called over the rooftop.

Natsu laughed slowly, "You think that was easy? Never again, now I know what Lucy feels like when I try to make her jump down buildings." Natsu moaned stumbling to get up.

Everything hurts though and he's sure he broke something, maybe his foot or a rib or maybe even every bone in his body. Of course he's exaggerating and Natsu finally gets up and starts to lean on a building for support. He was already not liking this fairy tale, what kind of Prince jumps off a building in the beginning? Natsu shook his head and started walking down the streets when a had grabbed his shoulder.

"Got yeah!" Erza smirked evilly at him.

"How the hell did you get here so fast?!" Natsu yelled at her face, trying to get away.

"This time, I'm-" Erza was interrupted when a blue monkey landed on her head and pushed her hat down.

"Happy?" Natsu asked.

Happy looks at Natsu and lifts his hat up to him, "hello."

"And you can talk! Perfect, let's get out of here." Natsu said holding a hand out to him.

Happy jumped on his shoulders and Natsu started running, bread still in hands. What? He was hungry! Natsu ran into guards turning down the street and tried his best to avoid him, since there wasn't much else he could do. As he ran through the city he saw the strangest things, bazaars, herds of sheep, street performers! One guy was lying on a bed of needles, which Natsu jumped over, and some other was stepping on burning hot coal! Barefoot! Natsu could've done that if he had his powers, but not as he was now so he had to use the guy as a boost to jump over. The coolest thing Natsu saw was a guy eating a sword! Happy had actually pulled the sword out of his throat and started using it, Natsu made a note to buy Happy a sword when they returned to Magnolia. Pantherlily used a sword, Natsu bet Happy would look cooler. The weirdest thing he saw was this lady opening her door out of nowhere and calling him tasty, Natsu shivered before getting the hell out of there.

In the end Natsu finally escaped by jumping out another window, thinking that Happy could fly in this fairy tale. He was sadly mistaken as he started falling straight down, but luckily Happy had grabbed a carpet and held it up like a parachute for them. Natsu looked up and smiled when he saw them slowly descending.

"Good thinking Happy."

When they got close enough to the ground Happy let go of the carpet and let them drop on the floor. Natsu sat down, exhausted, and looked at the loaf of bread still in his hand.

"This must be wonder bread if all those guards were chasing me for it." Natsu said eyeing it.

He ripped it in half and passed Happy half of his share. Right when he was about to take a bite he saw two kids looking through the garbage. Natsu's eyes widened as he watched the kids pull out a fish bone before they met his eyes. Happy was the first to react, running up to the kids immediately and handing him his bread. Well Happy, you didn't do that in the book but whatever. Natsu smiled and walked up with him, handing them his share also.

"Go on, take it."

The kids smiled and took the bread from them, eating their full of it. PAUSE! Aw Natsu, I was a little worried for that scene. I was afraid you'd just eat the bread, but you actually did care. That's sweet, it's time to see what our princess is doing now though.

_(The narrator started skimming through her book.)_

Hmm, no. I never cared much for her sending her tiger to attack that other Prince, though that was a funny scene. We only need one Prince in this story though and that's Natsu. The fight with her father isn't funny or amusing, her leaving to escape without her friend is just heartbreaking, oh here we go. This seems like the perfect scene to start from and Natsu gets to be a hero and save her! FASTFORWARD!

* * *

Lucy is walking down the street, charmed by all of the action around her as people converse with her.

"Pretty lady, buy a pot. No finer pot in brass or silver."

"Sugar dates, sugar dates and figs! Sugar dates and pistachios!"

"Would the lady like a necklace. A pretty necklace for a pretty lady."

Lucy smiled as she politely shook her head for a no. She screams though when a man shoves a dead fish in her face.

"Fresh fish! We catch 'em, you buy 'em!"

"I don't think so." Lucy said backing away.

She wasn't looking where she was going through and bumped into a man.

"Oh, excuse me." She tells him.

The man gulped and belched out fire from his mouth. Lucy smiled, clapping her hands together.

"I'm in Aladdin!" She cheered.

She'd remember that scene from anywhere, Aladdin was the only fairy tale she knew that had daring sword fights, far away places, a prince in disguise! It was another one of her favorites growing up and here she was! Princess Jasmine! Now let's enter the, as she called it, Prince in disguise. Natsu was resting on a roof break with Happy, eating a melon with him when he heard a girly scream. He'd recognize that scream from anywhere, constantly hearing it when they fought together, and looked around to see where she was.

The guy breathing fire caught his attention for a while and then he saw her, standing next to him. Lucy!

"Come on Happy!" Natsu said finishing his melon in one bite before running off to meet her.

Lucy continues her journey, looking for the little kid who wants an apple. Once she spots him she reaches up and gives it to the boy, he smiles before running away with it.

"You'd better be able to pay for that."

Lucy turns around and sees Elfman standing in front of her.

"Elfman, haven't seen you so far."

Elfman wasn't phased when the girl said his name, he kept his stone cold face on.

"No one steals from my cart." He told her.

"Right, money. Hmm." Lucy said checking her pockets.

She didn't find any in there, oh right! Jasmine didn't have any money! But what she did have was. Lucy reach for her earrings and took both of them off. When she got older, Lucy always wondered why Jasmine just didn't pay with her jewelry. Her earrings were made of solid gold and all. I wondered that too! It made no sense at all, couldn't she feel those heavy earrings weighing her down?

"Will this be enough to pay for the apple?" Lucy asked handing him an earring.

Elfman took it from her and stared at it closely. He brought it to his nose and sniffed it before taking a bite out of it.

"It's real, alright. We're good." He said placing the earring in his pocket.

"Hey! That was solid gold! One apple should not cost all of that, I demand ten!" Lucy argued.

Elfman snorted, "nice try being manly, but that wasn't worth ten apples either."

"What about with both pairs?" Lucy bargained holding her other earring up.

Elfman narrowed his eyes before taking it from her. He filled a bag with nine apples, since the kid ate one, and sent her on her way.

"I know he still gypped me, but what do I care? I'm in a story right now." Lucy said looking around.

"Looking for someone?"

Lucy turned around and smiled when she saw her friends behind her.

"Natsu! And Happy, you've been in a lot of stories lately." She said handing them an apple.

Happy took it and started eating immediately while Natsu rubbed his off on his shirt.

"Figured out which story we're in?" He asked finally taking a bite.

"Yup, but let's not talk here. Oh Storyteller? If you could take us to Natsu's home, that would be great!" Lucy yelled out.

PAUSE! Only because you did what I always wondered why Jasmine never did. Plus I want to see what Natsu's going to say to you and know that the walk to his home is long and a little dangerous. FASTFORWARD!

* * *

Natsu and Lucy found themselves in an old, abandoned room with a great view.

"Wow," Natsu gasped as he stared at the palace.

"Yeah, pretty breathtaking huh?" Lucy asked reaching for an apple.

"Yeah, nothing compared to Magnolia though. So, what story are we stuck in now?" Natsu asked sitting next to her.

Now that he learned that he loved her, Natsu started noticing things he hadn't noticed before. Like how Lucy sometimes licks her lips before she eats anything or how her eyes always scan around whenever they're at a place unfamiliar and how she swings her head back to get her hair out of her face. It's simple things really, but the thing he mostly notices is when she speaks to him, her eyes start to light up. Natsu gulped, licking his own lips before taking a bite out of his apple.

"Aladdin. It's about a street rat finding a magic lamp and getting three wishes. Soon guards are going to come busting in the room, taking you to jail and taking me back to the palace when they discover who I am. Let them, there you're going to find this evil wizard who's dressed up like an old man and he's going to tell you about treasures beyond your wildest dream."

"I'm liking this story so far, if we get to bring some gold back home Lucy then you won't have to worry about rent ever again!" Natsu laughed.

Lucy smiled and giggled softly with him.

"If only that were true. Anyway, he's going to take you to the Cave of Wonders. In there you'll see treasure but don't! Touch! Anything but the lamp!" Lucy yelled.

Natsu flinched, "why not?"

"Because that's the rule, get only the lamp. And watch Happy! In the story Abu ruins everything by touching this gem and you both almost die, I don't want that happening to you though Natsu. Promise to only get the lamp okay?" Lucy asked.

Natsu gulped, finding himself being mesmerized by her eyes.

"Okay."

"Good. You might befriend a magic carpet by the way, but here's another important part! The evil old man is going to try and kill you for the lamp so what you need to do is fly off far away from him okay? In the story it ends by you locking the wizard in an evil lamp and then you wishing the genie free. If you use your three wishes carefully like, I wish the wizard turned into a genie and got locked away in the cave of wonders, I wish I was a Prince and I married Lucy and I wish the genie free, then we should be done with this story in no time!" Lucy told him.

Natsu nodded at her, "got it. Three wishes, wizard genie locked away, Prince marry you, genie free."

Lucy giggled, "good job Natsu. And here I was thinking you wouldn't get it."

Natsu shouldn't have gotten it. Being himself, he shouldn't even have remembered one of those wishes! How did he though? Had he actually paid attention to what Lucy was saying for once in his life? Lucy looked away from him, staring back out at the view.

"The guards should be coming soon." Lucy said then giggled lightly.

"What is it?" Natsu asked moving closer to her.

And where was Happy during all these exchanges? Why in the bag filled of apples of course chowing down.

"Before the guards come, Aladdin and Jasmine almost kiss only after knowing each other for half a day. They hear the castle guards yell though and turn away." Lucy told him.

"Ah, so you mean... like this?" Natsu asked leaning closer to Lucy's face.

Lucy lifted up an eyebrow, wondering what he was planning. She meant, she knew what he was doing. Pretending he was going to kiss her so the guards would come, but what was his game anyway? The guards were sure to come sooner or later, wouldn't he rather talk more? Inches away from Lucy's lips, the guards came.

"Here you are!" Erza yelled.

Natsu doesn't look away from Lucy though as he quickly pecks her on the lips.

"Got that kiss." Natsu winked before getting up.

Lucy's eyes widened as she stares at him. Why did he just do that? Because he loves you Lucy! Was he trying to prove a point to her? Yes! That he loves you! Or was he just teasing? Yes! Teasing you so that you'll realize he loves you! Natsu walked up to the guards and held out his hands, a grand smile on his face.

"Hey Ez, I'm ready to go to jail. That's the Princess over there behind me though so go easy on her. See you soon Lucy." Natsu called looking behind his shoulder.

His smile only widened when he saw Lucy, one hand touching her lips with a bright red blush on her cheeks. He chuckled at her and didn't even mind when the guards started shoving at him. PAUSE! That was so cute Natsu! So, so cute! I think Lucy got the picture, or something along the picture. Oh the NaLu fluff, I demand more. Let's let Natsu get this lamp so we can return the lovers together! FASTFOWARD!

_(The scenes speeds up and Natsu does everything Lucy told him. He waits in jail, not expecting Happy to be the one breaking him out. When he does he sits in jail waiting for the old man, who he thought was going to be Makarov, but was actually in fact Laxus with Freed as his parrot. Natsu had a good laugh about that one as well as the narrator. They went to the Cave Of Wonders, Natsu shocked about all the treasure around them. He made sure to keep a close eye on Happy, found his magic carpet, who he guessed was Wendy because the thing was dark blue. It could have been Juvia or Levy though either. At last he found the lamp and flew out of the Cave of Wonders with no problems at all, flying right above Laxus and Freed cursing at him to come back. The next scene starts from a little oasis in the middle of the desert.)_

* * *

"I did what she's said so far, but how do I summon the genie?" Natsu asked looking at the lamp.

... Really Natsu? Are you kidding me right now or are you really being serious?

"Maybe..." Natsu held the lamp upside down.

_(The narrator's eye twitched.)_

"No, maybe." Natsu dropped the lamp on the ground. Nothing happened so he kicked it with his foot.

_(The narrator took a deep breath.)_

"I got it!" Natsu said leaning down at the lamp.

He pulled his hand back and punched it into the sand.

_(A table materializes itself in front of the narrator. She sits down in front of the before putting her hands underneath it and tosses it over.)_

IDIOT! YOU ARE A IDIOT NATSU DRAGNEEL! Natsu frowned, none of his ideas were working. He went to pick up the lamp and started dusting off the sand on it.

_(The narrator looked up, her mouth dropping to the floor.)_

Suddenly smoke came out of the hole and the lamp began to glow and shake. Fireworks shot out of it and Natsu's grip tightened, his arms shaking and then! Our wonderful friend the genie comes out!

"WIIIIIILLLLDDD! OYE! Ten-thousand years will give ya such a crick in the neck! Hang on a second." Bacchus says to Natsu as he pulls his head off and spins it around.

Natsu's eyes widened watching as a friend from a rival guild yelled as he did so. He didn't know Bacchus that well so he was surprised to see him as his genie. He didn't mind it though and just shrugged.

"Whoa! Does it feel good to be outta there!" Bacchus cheered then used the end of himself as a microphone.

"Nice to be back, ladies and gentlemen. Hi, where ya from? What's your name?" Bacchus asked Natsu sticking the microphone in his face.

Natsu gulped, "uh, Na- Natsu."

The Genie snaps and neon lights come up with Natsu's name on it; he smiles and laughs.

"Natsu! Hello Natsu, nice to have you on the show! Can we call you Nats? Or maybe just Na? Or how about Tsu? Like, look there's a tsu coming! Get it? Short for tsunami? Hahaha!" Bacchus laughed.

This guy was cracking Natsu up. Whenever he returned to Magnolia, Natsu had to start hanging out with this guy.

"Alright, stop! Please, you're slaying me." Natsu laughed holding his sides.

Bacchus smiled and laughed, a gourd appearing in his hands. He took a sip before wiping his lips off with the back of his hand.

"Ah, that was good. Anyways, I'm here for my wishes!" Natsu told him.

"Right, three wishes. What would you wish of me?" Bacchus asked.

"Um, first wish... that's right. I wish the evil wizard, his name is Laxus, would turn into a genie and get locked up in the Cave Of Wonders." Natsu wished.

A huge red X appeared in front of him.

"Sorry kid, can't do and wishes." Bacchus told him.

Natsu waved the X away, "and wishes?" He asked.

"Yeah, your wish can't have an and in it or else it's two. Like I wish I was rich and had a beautiful wife, that's two wishes. Your wishing for money AND a beautiful wife, you get it?" He asked.

Natsu nodded, "yeah. I don't want to waste two wishes though, hold on."

Bacchus shrugged and made an chair appear and some sunglasses on his face. He leaned back in the chair working on his tan. Lucy said the wishes perfectly, she must of not known the and rule though. If they didn't make all three wishes, they couldn't go back. Natsu had to think! He had to really think this wish thing through long and hard.

"I wish... that Laxus... would turn into a genie... SO! So he could get locked up in the Cave Of Wonders by you! Does that work?" Natsu asked.

Bacchus snapped his fingers and looked over the rule book. Seconds later he closed the book and took his glasses off, smirking at his Master.

"Nice thinking Tsu, let's get this going!" Bacchus smirked pulling his sleeves back.

He clapped his hands together and raised them to the air.

"WILD!" He yelled.

Natsu watched waiting to see the magic... nothing happened though. Bacchus dropped his hands and stared down at his Master.

"Wish granted, this Laxus person is now trapped in a lamp in the Cave Of Wonders like I was for 2000 years." Bacchus said.

That was a slight let down not being able to see it, but at least he got it done. Now what was the next wish?

"Thanks, for my second wish... I wish that I was a Prince an- so I could marry Princess Lucy." Natsu told him.

"Sorry kid, I can't make people fall in love." Bacchus told him.

Though that wasn't really what Natsu was wishing, he felt a pain in his heart hearing that.

"Oh no, it's alright. She loves me already, or at least the story Princess loves the story Prince. Just make me a Prince and throw us a wedding, she'll have the choice to say I do." Natsu told him.

Bacchus nodded and clapped his hands together again, lifting them up he yelled.

"WILD!"

* * *

Natsu woke up to see Lucy by his side. A coy smile was on her lips as she eyed him up and down.

"Nice outfit Prince Natsu." She said.

Natsu looked at himself and smirked. He stroke a pose and waved his cape behind him, "I do look amazing, don't I?"

Lucy giggled and fixed the feather on his hat. Natsu watched her then suddenly saw Bacchus right near their faces, gazing at them.

"Well hot damn, has anyone ever told you chick that you're pretty wild?" Bacchus asked handing a rose to Lucy.

She blinked and took it from him, giggling again.

"Thanks."

This didn't go so well with Natsu through. He glared at Bacchus as his hand reached out to grab Lucy's shoulder and pull her into him.

"Back off Bacchus, she's my Princess."

"Hey Master, I can't make her fall in love. If she doesn't say I do to you then she can certainly say it to me, what do you say wild thing?" Bacchus asked.

"That's a nice offer, but I'll have to stick with my Prince Charming. Sorry." Lucy smiled.

Natsu looked down at Lucy with his eyes wide open. YES! OH! DID YOU SEE THAT NATSU?! I KNOW YOU DID, I SURE AS HELL DID! AND BACCHUS IS HOT, EVEN AS A GENIE! Natsu kissed the top of Lucy's head then smirked back at Bacchus.

"She chose bro."

Bacchus shrugged and rose back up, "there's plenty of other genie girl's out there. If you don't mind me asking though Master, could you save your last wish for a while? It's been a couple of years since I've been outside and I'd like to stop and smell the roses."

Lucy was still stuck on the part where Natsu kissed her head. Why? Natsu just looked up at Bacchus and decided to play a little trick on him. He hummed and narrowed his eyes slightly.

"I don't know Bacchus, I am your Master."

"Don't make me beg bro, that isn't cool."

Natsu thought it over again, enjoying the way his genie squirmed as he waited for his answer.

"Sorry Bacchus, I can't do it. I want this wish now and it can't wait a while." Natsu told him.

Bacchus sulk, his head hitting the floor as he looked down.

"Sooo! I wish for your freedom."

Bacchus sprung right back up, staring at his Master.

"You serious Natsu?"

"Yeah, of course. Go on and smell the roses or whatever, I don't care. I got my wish." Natsu said looking down at Lucy.

She seemed a little stiff in his arms. Natsu bent down and pulled at her cheeks, Lucy's eyes flicked as she looked at him.

"Hello? You in there?" He asked.

Lucy smacked his hands away and nodded.

"Good, well I wished what you told me to wish for. We should be leaving when Bacchus grants it." Natsu said watching Bacchus clap his hands together.

"Nat-"

"Natsu! Master, since you're doing this for me I'll do something back for you. I'll make this world a perfect place with booze raining down from the heavens and beautiful women on every nook and cranny of the world." Bacchus told him.

"Really? Sweet."

Wait what?

"Natsu!"

"WIIIIIL-"

PAUSE! OH! That was so close, so close indeed. In no way did I except Bacchus to do that, oh. Well what else did I expect making him a genie and free with phenomenal cosmic powers? That would have been horrible for the end of the story, horrible indeed. Well not for all the men in the world, but for the women! Yeah! And the children, just thinking about them running outside when it's raining beer and opening their mouths to drink it! They'd be drunk! I think it's about time to wrap this story up.

_(The genie granted Natsu's wish and freed himself, deciding to go on a journey around and world and NOT make it rain booze and women. Natsu and Lucy looked at each other and smiled, Lucy's father accepting him as a suitor and allowing them to get married.)_

"Natsu, this is the part where we kiss." Lucy said.

"Oh right, can I tell you a secret before though?" Natsu asked.

Lucy shook her head up and down, "but wait. I need to ask you something. Before, before the guards came and took us away... why'd you kiss me?"

Natsu smirked and leaned his head down, the secret he wanted to tell her answered her question.

"Because I like kissing you." Natsu whispered before pressing their lips together.

And They Lived Happily Ever After.

The End.

* * *

WHAT THE HELL?! HOW CAN IT JUST END THERE? WHAT DOES LUCY EXPECT TO THINK NOW THAT SHE'S HEARD THAT?! DOES SHE KNOW NOW? DID SHE PUT TWO AND TWO TOGETHER AND FIGURE IT OUT?! SO FRUSTRATING! No, I won't accept this. New story, new story now! No time to waste! Let's get started!


	8. Never Knew I Needed

**BlackLynx17: Hello everyone. Thanks for my reviews for my last chapter, not much to say today. You're going to notice that this chapter is a little fast paced, sorry about that for those who wanted more to the story. Enjoy, SHIP MEST! Bye, bye. **

.

Fairy Tail Meets Fairy Tales

.

Eighth Fairy Tale

The Princess And The Frog

.

_(The narrator was flipping through the book.)_

New story, new story, new story, no time to waste right now people!

Once upon this time in this place called Louisiana in this castle mansion, no. She's a child here, it won't work! And where is Natsu?! He's the Prince, the Prince of what?! What kingdom is that?! Is that anywhere near where Lucy is?

_(The narrator started flipping through the book even faster.)_

No! When does he come?... Here! When do they meet? You know what, I'm wasting time! Lucy will be Tiana! Natsu, Prince Naveen! Let's get this going!

* * *

Lucy was leaning over the table to pick up a cup and place it on her tray when she turned around and saw a man playing a ukulele. The man glanced up at her and smiled, taking his hat off to her.

"Natsu? I didn't know you could play." Lucy said.

Natsu blinked and looked down at the instrument in his hands. He lifted it up and, with his free hand scratched the back of his head before putting his hat back on.

"Um... I don't? Do I?" He asked.

Lucy giggled and placed her tray down on the table before pulling out a chair for herself. Natsu followed suit and placed his ukulele on the table, sitting down on the chair across from her. Lucy looked down at herself and went to pull her hair back only to find out that it was in a bun. She placed her hands back on her lap and started fidgeting a little. Natsu wasn't any better, he just stared off at the scenery of the town and admired the music playing down the streets.

The last time she saw him they had kissed and he had confessed that he liked kissing her. What had that exactly meant though? She meant, it was obvious what he meant but... what was behind his answer? Lucy cleared her throat catching Natsu's attention. She was going to stare off in the distance to ask her question, but this was Natsu she was talking about. It was her partner, her best friend, they've saved each other's lives countless of times. With that thought in mind Lucy looked at Natsu and stared into his eyes. Looking at him though didn't mean she couldn't blush and feel flustered.

"What exactly did you mean when you said, when you said... you know what you said, last story." Lucy asked, fisting her apron.

Natsu blinked at her. He... wasn't really knowing what he was feeling at the moment. He thought smiling would be the right thing to do at this moment so he smiled. Lucy didn't know what to think of his smile, good? Bad? Was he serious? Was he joking?

"Why are you smiling?" Lucy asked.

Natsu dropped his smile. He hummed and wiggled his nose slightly before reaching out and placed his hand in front of him on the table. Lucy took her hands from her lap and placed them on the table, grabbing Natsu's.

"Lucy, I-"

"Lucy! What are you doing?! Your break isn't for another twenty minutes!"

PAUSE! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! NO! NO! NO! GOD DAMMIT! WHAT THE HELL?!

_(The narrator pulled her hair and started screaming as loud as she could.)_

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

_(A minute later she was out of breath. She took a deep breath and fell back into a chair, the book landing on her lap.)_

So close, so very, very close. I'm so exhausted now, I almost want to give up. Stupid manager, oh my God. Now Natsu's going to leave and Lucy won't meet him again until he's a frog, damn it all. I was this close to finding out, this close. Whatever, fastforward or something. This sucks.

* * *

Lucy was standing out on the balcony of her childhood friend's room, looking up at the night sky. She closed her eyes and made a wish, clutching her picture tight against her chest. The sound of a frog ribbiting made her open her eyes. She looked down and saw a frog on the ledge of the balcony, looking straight up at her. She started giggling immediately after, shaking her head.

"I hate to break it to yah Natsu, but we seem to be in The Princess And The Frog... AND YOU'RE THE FROG!" She laughed.

"WHAT?!" Natsu croaked.

Lucy tumbled into a chair, banging on it's armrest as she laughed at Natsu's figure.

"I was wondering why you were so much taller, why'd I have to be a frog though?! Why not a dragon?!" He asked hopping towards her.

This only made Lucy laugh even more, oh this was so funny. No Lucy! It's not supposed to be funny! You're supposed to be asking him about the kiss! About why he likes kissing you! Natsu hopped up on Lucy's lap and glared at her, croaking a bit.

"It's not funny Lucy!"

Lucy smiled down at him and picked him up, bringing him to her face.

"I'm sorry Natsu, it is a little bit funny though."

"How is me being green and slimy funny?"

"It's not slime, you're secreting mucus." Lucy told him.

"Whatever, can you please just tell me what to do so I can go back to being myself again?!" He hopped in her hand.

"Right away froggy." Lucy giggled.

Natsu stuck his tongue out at her.

"Well the only way to break the curse is being kissed by a Princess."

"Oh, well kiss me already then! Why have you waited so long?" Natsu asked.

"Because I'm not a Princess right now, I become one though when we get married. You see, instead you kiss my best friend at... this ball holiday or something but in the story it was too late and we got married as frogs then turned back. This time though I'll make sure you kiss her, actually if we tell her now that might save us some time. Never mind that, she doesn't become a Princess until this ball in a couple of days." Lucy said.

"So you mean I have to stay like this for a few days?!" Natsu asked.

Lucy shrugged sadly at him, "sorry. If I kiss you then I'll become a frog myself and things will just be bad after that. Don't worry though, I'm sure the storyteller will skip this story so you won't stay in frog form for long."

I'm not liking how Lucy just assumes I'll do things now that she knows that I'm here. I like these stories and every since I've thrown you guys in here I haven't gotten to see a full one yet!

"Why am I the only one who suffers though?" Natsu asked.

Lucy shifted Natsu onto one of her hands so she could pet him with the other.

"Because I read fairy tales when I was younger, don't worry though Natsu. I'll be sure to catch some nice flies for you to eat!" Lucy snorted.

Natsu glared at Lucy, having enough. He hopped off of her hand and towards her face, connecting his froggy lips to her. Lucy's eyes widened but it was too late to do anything. In just a blink later, she was hiding under her previous Princess dress in the shape of a frog. When she finally found her way out of the dress she saw Natsu laughing on his back at her.

"Hahaha, don't worry Lucy. I'll be sure to catch some nice flies for you to eat too!"

Lucy growled, or croaked in her case, and pounced, well hopped on him. The two fell off of the chair, wrestling.

"You idiot! Who's going to listen to a frog?! You just ruined the whole story for us!" She yelled at him.

"Serves you right for laughing at me like you did!" He yelled back.

The two of them started rolling around on the ground, figh- PAUSE! Oh God, I can see this story isn't about to go anywhere anytime soon. With Lucy angry at Natsu, nothing's going to happen between them if I don't move to the next scene. I was finally about to see Lucy's reaction, finally. It was ruined though and... and... hold on a second.

_(The narrator looked at the book in her lap and started turning the pages, all the way to the end.)_

This, this might work. I may be skipping a lot, but it's all a waste of time. Lucy's not going to do anything while she's a frog and Natsu wouldn't know how to progress through the story without her. This might actually make something happen between them, and that's the whole point of this right? Right. What am I waiting for then? FASTFOWARD!

* * *

"Because Lucy... she is my Mavisgeline." Natsu said looking up at the star.

Lucy gasped and looked at Natsu. This scene, this part, it was at the end of the fairy tale. Lucy's eyes widened as she looked up at the clock tower, it wasn't past midnight yet! Oh go Storyteller! She practically skipped the whole story for her! Now all Natsu had to do was kiss whoever Lucy's best friend was and then they would be humans! Oh Lucy, nothing is ever that simple.

"Anything you want, sugar." Lucy's eyes widened as she turned to the girl's voice.

It was Lisanna! She saw Lisanna sitting next to frog Natsu, putting on lipstick. Something sunk in Lucy's chest, something she didn't know. Her throat went dry as Lisanna closed her mirror and looked back at frog Natsu.

"Pucker up, buttercup!" She smiled.

Natsu's eyes widened, wondering what was happening right now. Lucy didn't explain this part of the fairy tale... or did she? Yeah she did, she said that her best friend turns into a Princess and tries to break the spell. Natsu blinked at himself. Wow! Listening to Lucy really did come in handy, Natsu wondered why he hasn't done it before? Lucy's eyes widened as she saw Natsu puckering up his lips and before she could stop herself, she went hopping towards them.

"Wait!" Lucy screamed.

Natsu and Lisanna both looked up at the new frog near them.

"Lucy?" Natsu asked.

"Lucy?" Lisanna repeated, wondering why her best friend was a frog.

"You! You! How could you do this?!" Lucy asked throwing her flippers up in the air.

"Do what? Kiss Lisanna? You said that kissing her would break the spell." Natsu answered calmly.

"No! I said us getting married would break the spell!" Lucy argued.

"Well, you said both. Still though, Lisanna's right here. If I kiss her we'll be normal and out of this fairy tale."

"Why are you willing to kiss her so easily?! I thought you said you liked kissing me!" Lucy screamed at him.

_(A sly smile came across the narrator's lips as her eyebrows lifted up.)_

"Wha-? Isn't this what you wanted? To get out of this fairy tale? Why are you yelling at me if I'm only doing what you want?" He asked.

"I-, I!" Lucy started shaking her head at him.

Her flippers clenched up into fists and she shut her eyes close, taking a deep breath before yelling at the top of her lungs.

"I DON'T WANT YOU KISSING LISANNA!"

Lisanna's eyes widened as well as Natsu's. He hopped over closer to her and looked at her face, her eyes were still closed. When she opened them though she felt embarrassed, just ugh. She wanted to go hide in a hole somewhere and die. Why had she said that? Because it was the truth? Because it was what she wanted? Why though? Why did Lucy care who Natsu's kissed? In the beginning she never thought of kissing Natsu, that thought seemed foreign to her. She was worried that it might effect their friendship, that things might get weird... but why did it matter if he kissed Lisanna?

"Lucy?" Natsu asked.

Tears started falling out of Lucy's eyes making Natsu rush to her side and grab her flipper. Why? Why did she care? She didn't understand, she didn't. She just, Lucy didn't want Natsu kissing Lisanna. She didn't want Natsu kissing anyone, the thought of him kissing any girl other than her filled her heart with sorrow and made tears come to her eyes.

"I'm sorry Lucy, I won't kiss her. I'm sorry, we'll get married and everything! Just please, please stop crying." Natsu begged her.

Lucy sniffed and looked at Natsu, blinking slowly at him. Why was she feeling this? Why? Okay Lucy, stop questioning things! You're basically repeating the same question over and over again saying it with different words! You don't want Natsu kissing anyone but you and you don't know why! Accept that! Find the answer out and stop questioning yourself, it's getting annoying! Hurry up and realize you're jealous! And when you realize that, realize right after that you love him!

"I'm sorry Natsu, go ahead and kiss Lisanna." Lucy said in a monotone voice.

NO! WHAT ARE YOU SAYING?!

"All my life, I read about true love and fairytales, and... Lucy, you found it! I'll kiss him! For you, honey! No marriage required."

NO ONE CARES WHAT YOU ARE SAYING RIGHT NOW LISANNA! GO ON NATSU, SAY SOMETHING! Natsu didn't understand what Lucy was saying to him. She didn't want him to kiss Lisanna, but now she does? Those tears though, those tears of hers weren't fake.

"No, I won't." Natsu said.

And then the three heard the bell ringing in the background, announcing it was midnight. Lucy looked at Natsu, relief filling her heart, but didn't show it.

"It's too late now anyway." She said.

Natsu shook his head and squeezed her flipper.

"No, I wouldn't have done it even if we had time. I'm... I'm sorry Lucy." Natsu told her.

Lucy frowned, "for what?"

"Whatever I said or did to make you feel this way."

Lucy's heart skipped a beat and she took a hop away from Natsu, clenching her flipper against her chest. PAUSE! Lucy... what on Earthland are you doing?! You should be comforting yourself in him, not hopping away. What's going on through that mind of yours?! Nothing! Why aren't you thinking about what just happened? About the feelings? I can't know Lucy if you don't think about it!

... This story is ending. Near ending. God Lucy, you are so complicated. Why can't you ever act like how I want you to?

* * *

"So, by the power invested in me ... I now pronounce you frog and wife. Get to it, Hop Lone, and give your lovely bride some sugar." Cana smirked.

Natsu looked over at Lucy, the butterfly on his neck flying away. Her eyes were distant as she stared back at him.

"Lu-"

Lucy shook her head at him. Her heart started beating rapidly as she leaned over to kiss him. Natsu wasn't sure what to do back. Sure he wanted to kiss Lucy, he loved her, but something wasn't right about it this. Something was wrong with her, he just didn't know what yet. Lucy felt somewhat disappointed when she didn't feel Natsu kiss her back, but completely forget and didn't question herself about it. LUCY! STOP BEING SO STUBBORN!

Magic surrounded the two of them, transforming them both back into humans. Lucy and Natsu parted when they felt their feet touch the ground.

"Wow, I don't get it though. How'd we turn back?" Natsu asked.

He smiled when he heard Lucy giggling, laughing at his stupidity.

"You're a Prince okay? And when a Prince marries a girl then that girl becomes a Princess so when we got married, I became a Princess. The spell breaks when you kiss a Princess and you just kissed yourself a Princess."

Natsu loved to hear the girl explain things he didn't understand...now. He just smiled, happy to see the shine in her eyes again.

"And I'm about to do it again." He smirked at her.

"Na-" Natsu interrupted her by kissed her.

And They Lived Happily Ever After.

Of course, after they got married as humans and Lucy bought her restaurant I didn't mention at all in this story and fixed it up making them sing and dance at the end.

The End.

* * *

Alright Lucy, what was that? Natsu, you're perfect. You didn't do anything wrong. You're doing everything beautifully, which in the beginning, I thought Lucy was going to do. She isn't doing it though, why Lucy? What is wrong with you? I'm not getting this. Was Natsu's kiss that amazing that you smiled or... or... being the narrator sucks. Sure you control the characters, but you can't have a conversation with them.

What I would do to smack Lucy around a couple of times and yell at her.


	9. Painting The Roses Red

**BlackLynx17: I was actually going to update Mythical Creatures first, but the chapter was so long I had to stop and decided to just do it last. So I chose this story first because on my fanfiction thing, this chapter is labeled 'A Fairy Tail NxL 9' and is higher than my Bet You Didn't Know chapter because it starts with an A. I usually update my favorite first, if not the shortest chapter. Today though I'll do it alphabetically, with Say I Love You before Mythical Creatures.**

**We've been through eight fairy tales and only have a few more to go through until this story is done. Like... not even a lot. This is a 12 chapter story reviewers, I don't know if I ever mentioned that. I plan to finish this story up between the next two weeks so I can focus on my other stories, I'm already writing two new ones.**

**Thanks for the reviews everyone! I just finished watching the movie Aladdin which is funny because I should have been watching Alice In Wonderland for this chapter! I have this movie Alice though about Alice In Wonderland, maybe I'll just watch it instead. Please review. Have a nice day. Shipping West makes me happy.**

.

Fairy Tail Meets Fairy Tales

.

Ninth Fairy Tale

Alice In Wonderland

.

Because Lucy Heartfilia is making completely no sense to me at all, none whatsoever! This will be the next fairy tale they enter. I think she'll fit right in along with the nonsense, maybe the nonsense will make her start seeing sense again! Maybe she'll realize that her nonsense was nothing compared to their nonsense and everything will make sense in the end!... Wow, what I just said right there was nonsense. Whatever, let's begin our new fairy tale.

Once upon a time there was a little girl, her sister and their cat sitting in the meadow. The story is about the little girl though so pay no mind to the sister or cat, even though the cat is extremely cute. Aw, such a cute kitty.

_(The narrator shakes her head and clears her throat.)_

Where was I? That's right. In this strangely, confusing fairy tale the only sane person, or in this case mad as of right now, Alice will be played by the making no sense whatsoever Lucy Heartfilia. The only sane person Natsu Dragneel will be playing the COMPLETELY MAD Hatter. I really think I should be switching their roles right now, I'm completely considering it... Alice goes through so much in the story though and I wouldn't want to put that on him. Now that our characters are set, let's get started.

* * *

"...leaders, and had been of late much accustomed to usurpation and conquest. Edwin and Morcar, the earls of Mercia and Northumbria declared for him, and even Stigand... Lucy!"

Lucy hummed when she heard her name, her leg falling from the branch she was sitting on. She looked at the flower crown she was making, which Lucy didn't even know she could make, then looked down to the voice calling her. Sitting underneath her holding a book was Wendy and she was pouting right at her.

"Yes Wendy?" Lucy asked.

"Are you even listening?" Wendy asked.

Lucy hummed a yes and held up her flower crown, looking through the circle she saw Charlie lying in front of her on the tree branch. She giggled as she placed the flower crown on Charlie's head, she swiped it off her head though and it fell off, landing on Wendy's head.

"Oops." Lucy giggled.

"Lucy, kindly pay attention to your history lesson! Once more, from the beginning."

Lucy got down from the tree branch she was on. Ignoring Wendy and forgetting Charlie, she walked off towards the meadow full of flowers. So far Lucy learned she had a sister and a cat and was wearing an awfully pretty blue dress with a headband in her hair to keep her bangs away. She may have not gotten the story in the beginning, but once she had a look at her dress, Lucy knew she was Alice.

"It doesn't make sense though, Alice is not a Princess, and she doesn't end up with anyone in Wonderland." Lucy said stopping to stare at her reflection in the lake.

Maybe not in the Wonderland you know, but in my story book. Oh she does.

"Whatever, I better get looking for that white rabbit." She told herself dipping a finger in the lake.

And right when she said it, a reflection of Plue appeared wearing a waistcoat and holding a watch appeared in the lake. He was shaking with every step as he hopped over the stones in the lake before looking at his watch.

"Plue! Plue!" Plue called as he started running... slowly.

"I guess that means he's late, better go after him now." Lucy said following after him.

She caught up to him in seconds... wow. I really didn't think that through, who knew Plue ran so slow?

"Luckily for you Plue, I happen to know where we're heading." Lucy said picked him up.

She walked over to the rabbit hole and placed Plue back down so he could fall in first.

"Here I go, into Wonderland." Lucy said crawling in herself.

She started falling and falling, seeing chairs and clocks, pictures and books, random things until she landed on top of her head. She got back up to her feet and followed the shadow of Plue down the hall, only to see a door.

"Oh man, I always liked Alice in Wonderland, but I never wanted to GO there." Lucy whined opening the many doors before she crawled into a new room.

She saw the red curtain and pulled it aside, revealing a door hidden behind it. Instead of turning the knob she knocked on the door.

"WHAT IS IT?!" The doorknob yelled.

Lucy blinked, "Gazille? They made you the doorknob?"

Well this was Wonderland. And what is that supposed to mean Lucy?!

"So I want to go through the door, you, but I'm sure you're locked and I'm too big to fit in." She said.

"Wow, and here I was thinking all blondes were dumb." Gazille laughed.

Lucy's eye twitched as she reached out to turn Gazille's knob.

"OW! ALRIGHT! ALRIGHT! DRINK THE BOTTLE ON THE TABLE!"

Lucy let go of his handle and went to the table, finding the bottle. Before she drunk it though, she felt underneath the table for the key.

"Hey! How'd you notice th-" Lucy stuffed the key into Gazille's mouth and turned it. She heard a clicking sound and pulled the key out, figuring it was unlock.

"Watch where you stick that thing!" Gazille yelled spitting out.

Lucy dropped the key and took a sip of the bottle.

"Hey! It really does taste like cherry tart and custard and... pineapple? Roast turkey? It was like a full course meal." Lucy giggled getting smaller and smaller.

She walked up to Gazille and placed her hand on the doorknob, turning him open. PAUSE! Lucy, you were suppose to turn small then big then cry and then small again, landing in a bottle to go through the door. Now you're about to let a flood in, I guess I better skip now if I don't want you to drown. FASTFORWARD!

* * *

Lucy found herself all alone in a forest. She hummed, looking around for the white rabbit she was supposed to find. Out the corner of her eye she saw something hopping and turned around to see what it was.

"Gemini?" Lucy asked.

"If you think we're wax-works, you ought to pay, you know!" Gemi said.

"Contrariwise, if you think we're alive you ought to speak to us!" Mini said.

"That's logic." They said.

Lucy giggled at the two of them, not being able to think of two better people to play the twins Dee and Dum. Why thank you Lucy, I try.

"I'd love to stay and chat you two, but I must be on my way. Good-bye." Lucy waved walking past them.

Gemini flew in front of her, cutting her off.

"You can't go yet." Gemi said.

"No, the visit has just started!" Mini said.

"I'm very sorry you two, but-"

"Do you like to play hide-and-seek?" Mini asked.

"Or button-button, who's got the button?" Gemi asked.

"No, thank you. Now I must be on-"

"If you stay long enough we might have a battle!" Mini said.

Then the two of them put of up their fists and started hitting each other. Lucy sighed in frustration, she wasn't going to get anywhere with these two around. Lucy made the plan to run for it, and ran she did. Gemini hadn't even noticed, getting to caught up in their little fight. PAUSE! Now the next scenes with Plue looking for his gloves, but who knows how long that would take with his slowness. Plus Plue couldn't talk so he couldn't yell for help or call Lucy a monster, I really didn't think the white rabbit well out enough. Plue was white though so I guess I deserve some credit.

Hmm, the flower scene? They were so mean to Lucy though, and for what reason? Just because she sang a sour note?! So what?! And calling her a weed, those flowers must be smo- oops. For children, I must remember that. Anyway, I'm sure if I put Lucy in that scene that she'd just burn all the flowers down... or could Lucy sing that high? Hmm, rather not risk it. Now this is a scene I remember well. FASTFORWARD!

* * *

"A, E, I, O, U!"

Lucy saw the letters floating in the air as smoke.

"This must be where I meet the caterpillar." She said walking to where the smoke was coming from.

She passed the grass and came across a blue caterpillar sitting on a mushroom head. Literally, a CATerpiller. Lucy giggled as she walked up to him and stood on top of a mushroom to get a closer look at him. Happy sung the last of his vowels before opening his eyes and noticing Lucy watching him. He took a hit from his pipe and looked down at her, blowing out smoke as he asked.

"Who are you?"

"Al- Lucy. And you're Happy correct?" Lucy asked.

"Incorrect! It is, you are Happy, and yes. I am quite happy, or at least was until you came along." Happy said.

Lucy rolled her eyes, "excuse me them. You ARE Happy, correct?"

"Correct."

Lucy shook her head, sitting down on the mushroom. If she remembered correctly this mushroom makes her bigger and smaller. She took a piece of each and stared at them in her hands, which one though?

"Recite!"

Lucy blinked, shoving the pieces in her pocket.

"Excuse me?"

"I said recite, Lu-Cy."

Recite? Oh did Happy mean that poem Alice said in the story? She never really got that part, why the caterpillar, out of nowhere, asked her to recite some poem or something. I never really got it either Lucy, it was part of the story though. Lucy decided that before she left, she might want to impress Happy with reciting the poem right.

"How doth the little cro-

"Wrong!" Happy interrupted.

Lucy's eyes narrowed, her hands holding her hips.

"What?"

"It goes, how doth the little kitty cat improve his shining fur. And brush the blades of the grass, on every strand of fur. How cheerfully he seems to smirk, how neatly spreads his claws. And welcomes delicious fishes in, with gently smiling jaws."

Lucy started giggling away at Happy, who glared at her in returned and turned away. Now Lucy had to admit, that was pretty clever of the Storyteller to make that up. It fit perfectly for Happy and she could imagine that poem in real life.

"Thanks for that Happy, I've wasted enough time here though. I believe I have a tea party to go to right now."

With that being said Lucy pulled out the bits of mushroom from her pockets. She looked at the one she held in her right hand and took a lick. Seconds later she grew back to her normal size.

"Much better, right on the mark." Lucy said placing the mushroom back in her pockets.

She started walking through the forest, coming across a tree with many signs nailed to it.

"Oh, seems I have forgotten about the Cheshire Cat. I wonder who shall be playing him?" Lucy wondered as she walked deeper into the forest.

She looked around trying to spot the Cheshire Cat, a pair of eyes catching her eyes. A mouth came falling just below the eyes, it was in the shape of a frown though.

"Loose something?" She asked.

"I can't see you." Lucy said.

"Oh, just a second."

A blue striped cat appeared in front of her looking very familiar to a certain stalkerish friend of hers.

"Juvia? For the Cheshire? I thought Cheshire Cats smiled?" Lucy asked.

"They usually do, but I wasn't invited so... so...!" Juvia's frowned deepened.

"Invited? Do you mean to the tea party?" Lucy asked.

"Yes! He didn't invite me!" Juvia cried.

There was only one possible person 'he' could be if Juvia was crying over him. Who was Natsu supposed to be then? The characters in this fairy tale were running out and Lucy hadn't even seen him yet.

"Don't tell me he's going to be the Queen?" Lucy asked then giggled.

Haha, funny Lucy. I have someone else in store for the Queen though.

"Juvia, could you be a dear- cat, and tell me where the tea party is?" Lucy asked.

Her eyes widened, "so you were invited! And I wasn't?!" Juvia cried.

She turned invisible but Lucy could still hear the tears.

"Oh Juvia, I'm sure you'll get invited next time." Lucy said.

"Really? Oh then I shall count the days until the next party! March Gray!" Lucy heard Juvia squeal.

She couldn't tell where it was coming from.

"Juvia? I need directions, Juvia?" Lucy called.

Cat footprints appeared in front of her, leading up to a sign that read 'Mad Hatter'. Lucy heard her giggles fading and shrugged, following down the path.

"Thank you, good-bye." Lucy said.

She walked through the forest and came across a white gate. She knew she was at the tea party though before she even saw the gate, hearing yells in front of her.

"IT'S NOT MY BIRTHDAY GOD DAMMIT! MY BIRTHDAY ISN'T FOR ANOTHER FEW MONTHS!"

"Natsu?" Lucy whispered.

"NO YOU MORON! I SAID UNBIRTHDAY, UNBIRTHDAY! ARE YOU AS DEAF AS YOU ARE STUPID?!"

"That must be Gray."

Lucy decided she heard enough and entered the gate, walking towards the tea party. Natsu wore a very large 10/6 hat on while Gray. Lucy started giggling as she saw the bunny ears on Gray. You know what I just noticed? Natsu wears a lot of hats in these fairy tales. In Mulan he had that helmet, Snow White that Prince hat, Sleeping Beauty that hunter hat and in Aladdin that huge feather hat. Back to the story. Gray turned when he heard someone laughing, fearing it was that darn Cheshire Cat again. When he saw someone new though, he sighed out in relief.

"Who are you? You weren't invited." Gray said.

She wasn't? She could have sworn that Alice was invited. Natsu looked over to see who Gray was talking to and noticed Lucy. He smiled brightly at her and hopped over the table, running towards her.

"Lucy! Hey, like the outfit?" Natsu asked opening his coat.

Lucy giggled, looking at him up and down.

"Very much, you should start wearing that when we return home." She told him.

Natsu's smile brightened when he heard Lucy's teasing voice. She wasn't sad anymore, or whatever she was feeling in the last story. And Lucy hadn't thought about it once either so I didn't know what she was feeling right now!

"Maybe I will, or the hat at least." Natsu said taking it off.

He dusted off the top before looking at Lucy, placing his hat on top of her head.

"Hmm, looks better on you it seems though."

Lucy started giggling again at him, "you don't say?"

"I was just arguing here with Gray about birthdays until you came in, thank God for that. I was about to pound on him if he said it one more time." Natsu growled.

"I think he walk talking about unbirthdays Natsu."

"Unbirthdays?"

"See! This girl knows what I'm talking about!" Gray called in the back.

"Shut up Gray! Go drink your tea! Did I tell you that? All there is on the table is tea, tea! Who drinks tea?! I want booze!" Natsu yelled.

"Calm down Natsu, it's a tea party so of course there's only tea here."

"Oh." Natsu said calming down.

"Anyways, we're in Alice in Wonderland right now. I don't get it though because there's no Prince or Princess in this story. I'm sleeping right now actually, this is all a dream." Lucy told him.

Natsu blinked, before smirking at her.

"So you're dreaming about me Lucy?" He asked.

Lucy blushed and pushed his shoulder, Natsu laughed at her.

"Well, how do you wake from your dream then?" He asked.

"Well, I visit the Queen I think and she chases me back to Gazille, I mean the door that shows me sleeping."

"What are we waiting for then? Let's go, if Gray tries to shove another cup of tea in my face I'm going to jelly his nose!" Natsu growled.

Lucy giggled as she started walking with him away from the tea party. Minutes later though the two of them were lost in the forest, no clue on where to go next.

"Lucy, I thought you knew this fairy tale." Natsu asked.

"I do, Alice gets lost in the book too. She comes across the Cheshire Cat somewhere though that leads the way, oh and Juvia's the cat." Lucy said.

"Juvia? Then that should be easy. HEY JUVIA! GRAY'S ALL ALONE AT THE TEA PARTY RIGHT NOW! WANT TO KEEP HIM COMPANY?!" Natsu yelled out into the forest.

"Natsu, I dont' believe that's-"

"You mean Juvia's invited?!" Juvia said reappearing in front of them.

"Yup! You have to show us the way to the castle first though, then you can go enjoy the tea party with Gray for as long as you want." Natsu told her.

"Yay! I know a short cut too, here!" Juvia said pulling a branch down.

A tree bark fell down, showing the image of a castle.

"Gray!" Juvia called as she scurried off.

Natsu took a step into the tree and looked back at Lucy, holding a hand out for her.

"Well? What are you waiting for?" He asked.

Lucy tipped her hat back and grabbed his hand, ignoring how her heart seemed to speed up after touching his hand. Racing?! PAUSE! Finally! Some emotions from her towards him! Too bad the fairy tale is about to end though! Maybe I should hurry up and end this story so I can get right on to the next one, I better hurry then. FASTFORWARD!

* * *

"I'll ask the questions! Do you play croquet?"

Lucy looked up to see Erza dressed in a fancy cards dress, smiling down at her. Huh? They skipped ahead? What for though, the story was almost ending anyhow. What was the point of skipping? Because I want to see more of your feelings, now answer Erza!

"Wow, is that you Erza under there? Nice outfit." Natsu said.

"Uh oh." Lucy whispered.

Erza turned her head towards Natsu and glared, breaking her stick in half.

"It's your majesty, OFF WITH HIS HEAD!" Erza yelled.

"Wait, what?" Natsu asked.

Cards came running up towards Natsu, grabbing his arms and holding him down as he tried to struggle.

"Lucy? What's happening? What does she mean off with my head?" Natsu panicked.

"Your Majesty!" Lucy called out curtsying.

"Yes dear?" Erza asked smiling down at her.

"Instead of croquet, why not have a cup of tea and shortcake?"

"STOP EVERYTHING!" Erza yelled.

Everyone paid attention to her voice and listened, Natsu included.

"Did you say shortcake?" She asked.

"Yes, I love shortcake your majesty. So does that Mad Hatter over there, and we would love to have a piece with you." Lucy said.

"Such a delightful little girl you are, guards! What are you doing grabbing that man?! Release him at once!"

The cards flinched and jumped away from Natsu like he was on fire. Natsu got back up and walked towards Lucy's side. The two of them followed Erza to a dining room table and sat down. Tea and shortcake appeared in front of them and they lifted up their forks to eat them. Queen Erza had a look of complete bliss on her head as she took a bite of her cake.

"So is this it?" Natsu asked eating his cake.

"I guess so, it doesn't seem Erza's going to kill me. And with nothing really important back in my world, I guess I'll stay here." Lucy said taking a sip of her tea.

Natsu raised an eyebrow as he looked at her, "so you're staying in Wonderland? With me?" He asked.

Lucy hummed lightly, looking up at the sky.

"No, never mind. If I don't leave then the story won't end, I must be on my way now if we ever want to leave this Mad place."

"Oh, well then let's go." Natsu said.

"Let's? Natsu you can't go, you belong in Wonderland. Alice returns home by herself." Lucy said standing up from her seat.

She started walking off and Natsu stood up next, running after her.

"Says who? I can go wherever I want to and just think! If I stay here with Gray, I'll kill myself! With unbirthdays and tea! I'll go Mad!" Natsu yelled.

Lucy shook her head lightly at him, "if you say so then. I can't have you going mad on me, who knows if you'll stay mad in the next fairy tale. That'll be trouble for me if that's the case."

"Off we go then, but Lucy... you know, our happy ending doesn't feel right."

"By whatever do you mean?" Lucy asked.

"Well, usually at the end we get married and kiss."

Lucy felt the fearing, heart racing and blood pumping feeling in her body. She chose to ignore it though. Ignore? Why?! Don't ignore, unignore! Lucy!

"If I didn't know any better Natsu, I'd think you like silly girly fairy tales now." Lucy said.

"I do actually, because of you."

Lucy stopped walking and stared at Natsu, who in return stopped and stared back. He reached out for her hand and grabbed it, squeezing it tight.

"Did you ever wonder why the two of us got sent into these fairy tales, and no one else?" Natsu asked.

What are you planning Natsu? Tell me it's something good. Lucy blinked, shaking her head lightly.

"No, I never thought of it that way before."

"Hmm, neither did I until I realized something. Lucy, there's a reason why we're stuck in this together, or at least I have a guess on why we're together."

"Really?! Tell me Natsu, there might be a clue on letting us out of here!" Lucy cheered.

Natsu didn't want to tell her though, he wanted her to figure it out for herself. So far so good Natsu, continue. His theory, he only just realized when he learned he loved her. Throughout their fairy tale adventures, one thing was in common. Each other. They spent time with each other, laughed with each other, discovered new things about each other. Natsu learned things about Lucy and he was sure Lucy learned things about him. The most important thing Natsu learned though was that he was in love with his best friend.

So maybe that's why they were in this fairy tail book together, so they could fall in love and end up together like in the countless stories they went through before. Maybe, just maybe, once the two of them confessed their love to each other they'd get out. Wow. I am such an idiot. I will never look at Natsu the same way every again. Though Lucy figured out several key things about their situation, Natsu figured out the reason and how to escape. Natsu was secretly a genius.

If Natsu shared this with Lucy then, Lucy would just say I love you and hope they'd be free. She wouldn't believe Natsu when he would say he loved her back, thinking that he was lying to escape also. Natsu didn't want that, he wanted Lucy to realize this herself so she could fall in love with him. So Natsu couldn't tell her, he had to let her figure it out herself. Maybe when she learns she really loves him she'll come across the same idea that he had, until then though.

"Nope, can't do that Luce. You need to figure it out on your own."

Lucy pouted, "why Natsu?! We can escape, we can leave this horrible place! Isn't that what we wanted from the beginning?"

In the beginning, yes, but now... Natsu reached out and took his hat back so he could stroke Lucy's hair.

"There's something I want ever more than that Lucy, and I can't get it unless you realize it for yourself."

Lucy took a step away from him, "I don't get it Natsu."

"I know, you will though. I know you will, you're smart like that. My smart and beautiful Lucy." Natsu smiled at her.

Lucy wasn't understanding why Natsu was acting like this. Duh, because you don't understand love! Get the picture already Lucy! He's in love with you!

"So, about our happy ending. How about we kiss in celebration of us leaving Wonderland?" Natsu asked.

"We haven't left Wonderland yet Natsu."

"A small, minor detail."

"And if you think I'll kiss you after you won't even tell me how we can escape, well you better forget about it!"

"I told you I couldn't, there's something I want more."

"What do you want more Natsu? What could possibly be more important than our freedom?" Lucy asked.

At this Natsu smirked and started looking around them. When he saw that the coast was clear he looked back to Lucy and motioned for her to come closer with one finger.

"It's a secret." He whispered.

Lucy rolled her eyes and decided to humor the man. It was all a trap though, good thinking Natsu! As soon as Lucy got close enough Natsu wrapped his arms around her and leaned in for the kiss. Before it though, he told her one simple word.

"You."

After their shared kiss Hatter Natsu and Lucy returned back to her world.

And They Lived Happily Ever After.

The End.

* * *

I'm really getting mad at Lucy right now! My book is almost out of fairy tales and she hasn't learned a thing yet! Hurry up and realize it Lucy, you two are meant to be! It was so frustrating seeing the two of you so close, but only as friends. If one of you made the first step then everyone was sure the other was to follow, but the two of you never did! And then I had to step in! I had to go through all this trouble just so the two of you could finally find each other. All my work goes to nothing though if you don't take that first step.

Natsu has already taken a step, several steps actually. He was already at the finishing line but refused to cross it until you caught up. Catch up Lucy, you should have been known since Aladdin when Natsu kissed you like he did. And again in Princess and the Frog when he wasn't going to kiss Lisanna and save you both when you told him not too. A best friend wouldn't do these things Lucy, a lover would. So please, please open your eyes and finally see Natsu.

And here I was always thinking that the man was the stubborn one, Lucy must be the male in this relationship of theirs.


	10. Simple And Clean

**BlackLynx17: Hi everyone. So listen, this is a special chapter! For those who played the game Kingdom Hearts you'll know what this is, for those who don't you'll be lost so I'm sorry. This chapter was a little more for me because I really love this game and thought of this as the first chapter when I made the idea to make this fanfiction.**

**Had a pretty long day everyone, just want to thank everyone for reviewing and reading this fanfiction. I hope you all enjoy.**

.

Fairy Tail Meets Fairy Tales

.

Tenth Fairy Tale

Kingdom Hearts

.

Lucy. Hopefully you'll use the time in this story to think about Natsu and what the two of you talked about. Everything's there Lucy, every single puzzle piece is right in front of you. All you have to do is take the time and put it together, I would start with the corner pieces first. I'm really hoping you'll come across a break through in this Lucy. We're running out of fairy tales and when they're all gone... the two of you will be stuck here. Only love can bring you out, well I can too but I don't want to unless you two are finally together! So hurry up and figure it out Lucy! Now for our next story.

Once upon a time there were three best friends stuck on an island. They often wondered about the other worlds out there so one day they decided to get off that island and build a raft. On the big day they were supposed to leave though, a storm happened and the three best friends got lost. The two male best friends, Sora who shall be played by Natsu and Riku who shall be played by Gray because let's face it, no matter how much they hate each other they really are best friends, were the ones to find each other first. They had a disagreement though, Gray didn't think Natsu was looking for, Kairi who will be played by none other than, Lucy. Natsu told him he was though and many worlds later they fought countless of times. Gray was the first one to find Lucy, she was without a heart though, so Gray decided to find it for her.

This story basically takes place near the end of the world, where the three best friends finally meet each other again.

* * *

Natsu was running up the stairs, he kept stumbling though. When he finally made it to the top he looked down at his huge yellow clown shoes.

"What the? Why am I wearing clown shoes?" He asked staring down at them.

Was his foot even big enough to feet these? That's not the point Natsu! Look ahead! Natsu shrugged, figuring that the Prince must be some kind of clown or circus act in this fairy tale. He looked around him to see what he was supposed to do next and saw Lucy lying on the floor ahead of him. His eyes widened as he started running towards her.

"Lucy!" He screamed.

He kneeled by her when he reached her side and lifted her up in his arms. Very softly, he started shaking her awake.

"Lucy! Lucy! Open your eyes!"

"It's no use."

Natsu turned to where the voice came from, a glare on his face. It disappeared though when he saw a familiar face.

"Gray? Why are- What are YOU wearing?! Wow, and here I was thinking my outfit was bad." Natsu said looking at Gray's black, purple and red heart jumpsuit.

"That girl has lost her heart. She cannot wake up." Gray told him.

"How come you sound like a robot? And what do you mean lost her heart?! Can she get it back?" Natsu yelled.

He gently placed Lucy back on the floor before walking over towards Gray. Judging on the outfit he was wearing, really judging on his outfit, it was clear as daytime that he was the villain in this fairy tale. I mean, just look at him! You are so totally right Natsu.

"The keyhole cannot be completed so long as the last Princess of heart still sleeps." Gray said levitating down from his seat.

"Keyhole? Princess? Are you talking about the keyhole thingy you're floating above? Hey, how are you doing that?! I want to float!" Natsu said.

Before that though, Natsu looked down at Lucy.

"The Princess? Lucy's a Princess? Wearing such a plain outfit like that?" Natsu asked.

She usually wears very old or very fancy dresses, never a modern outfit before. Hmm, must be a modern princess then Natsu thought.

"Yes, and without her power, the Keyhole will remain incomplete."

"So what, Lucy has the key on her or something and wouldn't give it to you? That's no excuse to take her heart though Gray! You could have asked nicely!" Natsu yelled at him.

Idiot.

"It is time she awakened." Gray told him.

"Fine! Give her back her heart then!"

"But first, you must give her back her heart." Gray said swinging his keyblade at him.

Something glowed in Natsu's chest and he felt weak. He fell down to his knees, clutching his chest.

"Natsu!" Happy said beside him.

"Don't you see yet?" Gray asked walking down the steps towards him.

"The Princess's heart is responding. It's been there all along, Lucy's heart rests within you!"

Natsu's eyes widened, his heart racing.

"Lucy... Lucy's inside of me?" Natsu whispered.

Now Natsu has always wanted Lucy's heart, but not like this! Not physically in his chest! Hahaha, you're funny Natsu.

"I know all that there is to know."

"If you all know then tell me how to give Lucy her heart back! This is creeping me out! Will I die having two hearts?" Natsu started to panic.

Gray walked over to him, "so I shall release you now, Princess. Complete the keyhole. Open the door, lead me to everlasting darkness."

Natsu looked up, "wait, did you say darkness?" He asked.

His eyes widened when he say Gray about to slash him with... a key... looking, blade? It was too late to dodge it, especially with the pathetic body he was in. Natsu heard something though, he heard her voice calling his name.

_"Natsu!"_

Natsu lifted his hands up to at least try to defend himself; there was a clash between keys. Natsu looked up and saw that a key... blade was in his hands.

"What the? Yeah!" Natsu cheered pushing Gray back.

"This thing is cool, well Gray. I was all prepared to give you Lucy's heart but once you said darkness, that threw me off a little. I don't see you getting her heart from me anymore, sorry about that." Natsu told him spinning his keyblade around.

Gray glared then launched himself at Natsu, keyblade swinging. Natsu yipped before shielding himself again.

"Dude! Didn't you see I was playing with my key?" Natsu asked taking a swing at him.

"If you won't give it back, I'm just going to take it." Gray said attacking him again.

Natsu stayed on defense, trying to get used to his new weapon. He's never been a sword person, but it seems he had to be one now. Blocking all Gray's attacks weren't going to get him anyway so next time he blocked, Natsu lifted his fist and punched Gray across the face.

"Ha! Now stay down!" Natsu said.

It was then and only then while Natsu was doing his gloating dance since he landed a solid hit on Gray, that he noticed a little bar floating in the air. He stopped his dance, staring up at the bar trying to make it out. There were two different colors to it, an orange line with a yellow line under it. The orange line started going down though, revealing more of the yellow. Was that? Is that a health bar?

"What the hell is a health bar doing in a fairy tale? And why the hell does Gray have two?" Natsu asked.

He actually has three and it's because he's one of the last bosses Natsu! Now fight! Natsu watched as Gray got up like nothing happened to him and dusted off his shoulder.

"If that's his, then mine must be something amazing." Natsu said looking for a health bar twice as big.

He spotted his at the bottom corner, a picture of himself being surrounded by a green line... was that it?

"Really?! Gray's got two health bars, two different colors, and I only have one! What the hell!?" Natsu yelled.

NATSU LOOK OUT! Gray shot towards Natsu and swung his blade, Natsu blocked with ease though and glared at him.

"I'm so going to kill you Gray, I am much stronger than you!" Natsu said smacking him with his blade.

But hold on, what was the blue bar near his head? Oh Natsu, you're going to like this. Natsu stretched out his hand, aiming it at Gray, then saw a magic list appear on the bottom left corner of his vision.

"Magic? What the?! Fira? Firaga? Oh my God! Fire! Hell yeah, finally! Fire!" Natsu yelled, a fire ball shot out of his hand.

"Oh, you're so going down now Gray." Natsu smirked at him.

PAUSE! Good for you Natsu, you can finally use your fire! I don't want to see you fight Gray though, I see that almost everyday, so I'm just going to skip ahead a little bit. FASTFORWARD!

* * *

Lucy slowly opened her eyes, feeling warmth course through her body. She took a deep breath and exhaled.

"Natsu! Natsu!"

Her eyes widened and she leaned up, seeing Natsu glowing and falling down. Now Lucy didn't know what was happening right now, but she knew it wasn't good. She quickly got to her feet and started running towards him.

"Natsu!" She screamed catching him.

But as soon as she touched him, he burst into little balls of light and flew up in the air.

"What? No, wait! Natsu! Natsu!" Lucy screamed trying to catch him.

What was happening right now?! Where were they?! Why did Natsu just disappear?!

"No, Prince's don't die in fairy tales! This isn't right, you can't be gone Natsu! Natsu!" Lucy screamed.

"Natsu! Come back Natsu!"

The lights started disappearing one by one until there was nothing else glowing. Lucy's knees felt weak and she sank to the floor, her eyes still searching the sky for the lights.

"What, what's happening?" Lucy sniffed.

"He gave you your heart back, he's gone now." Happy said.

"No, no! This wasn't supposed to happen! How on Earthland is this supposed to be a happy ending without Natsu?!" Lucy cried.

She looked up at the rooftops again, searching for anything that might give her some hope.

"Natsu, are you really- No! He can't be! I won't let him go!" Lucy growled looking around her.

"So, you have awakened at last, Princess."

Lucy looked over at the new guy, but he didn't resemble Natsu in the least so she ignored him.

"Come on Happy, and I think Pantherlily. We got to find Natsu, I know he's still here!" Lucy said.

PAUSE! Lucy! You just missed the dramatic scene where he tries to kill you then Gray shows himself telling you to run! I don't think I should be mad though seeing how desperately you want to find Natsu. Is it because he's your partner or... something more? Hmm, let's see if you'll be able to find him though. FASTFORWARD!

* * *

There were these... weird looking bug things all around her. Happy and Pantherlily were fighting and doing some kind of magic to kill them, but more and more just kept coming. Happy and Pantherlily did a good job protecting Lucy, but one bug was able to make it through their defenses. Happy quickly saw it and ran towards Lucy to protect her.

"Confounded Heartless! Get lost, will ya?!" Happy yelled smacking it on the head with his wand.

There was something oddly familiar to this bug though. He wasn't like the other ones around them, something was different.

"Wait." Lucy said walking up to him.

She couldn't explain it, not at all, but something... Maybe Lucy just wanted to see Natsu, maybe she missed him so much that she was trying to convince herself, but Lucy was sure that this bug was Natsu.

"Natsu? Is that you?" She asked kneeling towards him.

The bug just moved around as he stood, saying nothing to her. Lucy thought she was crazy convincing herself that this was Natsu, still though. How could she even come up with it if she knew it wasn't true?

"Natsu, I don't know what's happening right now. I've never seen this fairy tale before and I don't why you turned into a bug, but I'm going to turn you back. I'm going to protect you like you've done for me in the past. So please just be patient as a bug until Happy and Pantherlily clear the way, at least you aren't a frog?" Lucy laughed, tears coming to her eyes.

"Lucy! Look out!" Happy yelled.

Lucy turned back and saw a gang of heartless about to jump on her. She could have jumped out the way, but Natsu would have taken the hit. Lucy turned around and hugged Natsu tightly against her chest, protecting him from them.

"Please Natsu, I need you. Please come back to me." Lucy whispered.

A bright light appeared around her and she felt arms wrapping around her waist.

"Lucy, thank you." Natsu whispered in her ear.

"Natsu." Lucy cried wrapping her arms around his neck.

"It's alright, I'm fine. Well... I was a little worried when Happy tried to kill me, but you knew who I was so thanks. How though?" Natsu laughed.

"How what?"

"How'd you know it was me?"

Lucy pulled back lightly and shook her head at him, "I'm not sure. I just... I felt it you know? In here... I just knew it was you." She said touching her heart.

Natsu smiled and kissed her forehead lightly.

"I would have known it was you immediately, I would have felt it in my heart also." He told her.

And there it was again, this foreign feeling inside her chest. Why was Natsu able to bring out this feeling from inside her? Why was he acting so kind and gently to her? So, so loving? So unlike Natsu?

"Natsu, are you in love with me?" Lucy asked him as she stared up into his eyes.

She watched as his eyes widened slightly before he sighed out gently.

"Yeah I am, I love you Lucy."

And then the world ceased to exist in Lucy's eyes. PAUSE! Whoa, whoa, whoa, what was with that line? The world ceased to exist? Why wasn't it existing anymore Lucy? What directly did that mean? Did it cease to exist in a good way like, the world ceased to exist because our love was more important than the world or was it in a bad way? Like the world ceased to exist because of his love for her. Lucy! Good or bad? I couldn't tell with the tone you used, all I could pick up from you was shocked! I can't continue the story any longer either because that was the only truly romantic part. Plus I want you two to separate so you can have time to think to yourselves. I guess that only leaves the next fairy tale.

So Natsu left to save the worlds as they knew it, Lucy giving her good luck charm to him so he'd return one day. They met again after everything and were separated once again, but promised to meet each other one day.

And They Lived Happily Ever After.

The en-... well that doesn't sound like a happy ending. Sure he saved her and the world, but they separated at the end! In the sequel they meet again and THERE's the happy ending, but- you know what, whatever. We don't have time for this. Happy Ending, the end.

Done.

* * *

WHY IS NATSU THE ONLY ONE PUTTING IN ALL THE WORK FOR THEIR RELATIONSHIP?! GOD! IT TAKES TWO LUCY, TWO! Then again you aren't aware of the relationship, BUT YOU SHOULD BE BY NOW?! Ugh, this isn't good for my heart. I'm going on a emotional rollercoaster right now, I'm might end up bipolar if I continue. But I'm so close, I can feel it. I can almost see the love, the real happy ending! Lucy just has to say four little words back to him and then they're together and I'm done! Come on Lucy, you know all the facts now and Natsu just gave you a huge hint! Think about it in the next story and come to your answer or else... or else...

I don't know what else. So just do it!


	11. Belle

**BlackLynx17: Hello everyone! I am really craving some donuts right now people, like seriously. I don't like how much I love anime now that I have a job. Because I love it so much I always used a third of my paycheck to buy just anime related things, the other two thirds buying clothing and saving. With this paycheck I bought a whole bunch of bracelets from Hetalia to Sonic the Hedgehog to Black Butler. I also bought a video game, which I haven't done since Pokémon X came out. Man... I should have bought Pokémon Y instead...**

**Anyways, I need to start saving money people but it's so hard! I decided to take a break in life and update this story after so long, about a week and some days. Thanks for my reviews everyone though some of you didn't know what Kingdom Hearts was. I was a little disappointed, but it's cool. I still love you all, now I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

.

Fairy Tail Meets Fairy Tales

.

Eleventh Fairy Tale

Beauty and the Beast

.

_(The narrator is sitting in a chair, a book floating in front of her while a bucket of popcorn lies in her lap.)_

Alright everyone, I betting everything on this last fairy tale. This is the fairy tale that decides it, if you two finally escape or get locked in here forever. I really like you guys, honestly I do, maybe even love you guys! I mean, we've been through so many adventures together! Remember the time when you yelled at me? Oh that was good. I always wondered why you said it to the heavens though Lucy? I was always right in front of you, if I watched you guys from above I couldn't see your face expressions and those were the best parts!

Back to the bad news, right. In this story there's only one way to get out of it. SPOILER ALERT! Fall in love and break the curse. If you two can't do that then... I'm afraid Natsu's stuck as, SPOILER ALERT, a beast and Lucy's stuck in the world with him. This is the end guys, no more fairy tales. My book is ending, these are the last pages. As much as I love you guys, I simply don't feel like transferring you guys into another fairy tale book and going through this whole ordeal all over again so please for the sake of your own lives, get this right. Is that all? I think it is. The spoiler alert is over now, let's start out last fairy tale.

Once upon a time, in a faraway land, a young Prince lived in a shining castle. Although he had everything his heart desired, the Prince was spoiled, selfish, and unkind. Well that doesn't sound like the person who will be playing the Prince, but let's continue. One winter's night, an old beggar woman came to the castle and offered him a single rose in return for shelter from the bitter cold. So um, the begger woman was really ugly and the Prince sent her away, not caring at all for the lovely rose. She warned him not to judge a book by it's cover but he still ignored her. All of a sudden though, the lady turned into a beautiful encha-... fairy! Yeah! And she didn't like the Prince sending her away in the cold so she turned him into an ugly beast, also she could tell there was no love in his heart and what not.

She also cursed everyone in the castle, which I thought was pretty messed up because what did they do? The rose turned out to be his lifespan and when it dies, the beast will die with it. The only way he could live and break the curse was to fall in love with someone and have that person fall in love back with them and if not he stays hideous forever. And that's it in a nutshell, very simple stuff. You know what I always wondered though? In the fairy tales, all it says is true love and first kisses, they never say if it's a Princess or Prince specifically though. What if one of the Prince's was gay and fell in love with a man? Now I'm not a yaoi fan, but I wonder if that has ever happened before in a fairy tale?

Right, story. The beast who is already in love with someone and is just waiting patiently for her to love him back will be played by Natsu of course, because he's the one in love. Belle though, oh Belle, she'll be played by the ignorant fool who refuses to believe in love Lucy. Out of all the Princesses so far though, I think Lucy's going to relate to Belle most. I mean, they both like books!... And... And... you know what, never mind what I said. Let's get this going.

* * *

Lucy Heartfilia was walking the path into town, swinging her basket around. As soon as she realized where she was though she stopped walking instantly. Instead, she turned straight around and walked back into her home. Not caring about what her role was, which fairy tale she was in, or when she would meet Natsu, Lucy just walked back into her home and took a seat. She took a deep breath and sighed out, covering her face with her hands.

What was she going to do?... What was she going to do? Natsu was in love with her. Natsu. Natsu Dragneel. Best Friend. Partner. Dragon Slayer. Idiot. Strong. Handsome Occasionally. Sweet Occasionally. Smart Occasionally. Nice Hair. Pervert. Supposed To Be Oblivious About Love. Natsu. Hmm, so this is what you think about Natsu, Lucy. I thought the same things when I first started this fairy tale adventure, but learned so many new things about him along the way. Shouldn't have you?

She means, this was Natsu she was thinking about. Natsu! She couldn't be seriously considering this, no! Natsu couldn't be seriously in love with her. But he said it straight to her, right in her face with such the softest gaze in his eyes. Like she was fragile, like she was glass. A whisper. Lucy got lost in this thought before quickly shaking her head. If Lucy looked back from the beginning, all the way from Cinderella, they were just friends. In Mulan, still friends. Natsu agreed that the kiss wasn't weird or changed anything, Rapunzel! Still friends, where did things take a turn for the worst though? For the worst? You think a guy falling in love with you is the worst?

_(The narrator shakes her head at Lucy.)_

Aladdin is where he finally made his feelings clear Lucy realized. When he kissed her and confessed he liked kissing her. So somewhere between Rapunzel and Aladdin Lucy did something to make him love her. She didn't know what though, all she was doing was being herself... no she wasn't. She wasn't being herself, she was being the Princess in the story book. Lucy's eyes widened in realization. Natsu wasn't in love with her, he was in love with the Princesses! Oh, this made so much more sense in Lucy's eyes! She- PAUSE!

What the hell Lucy?! What the? Wha- HUH?! HOW THE HELL DID YOU COME TO THAT CONCLUSION?! ARE YOU THAT OBLIVIOUS TO LOVE?! I MEAN, COME ON LUCY! COME ON! GOD! NATSU, WHERE ARE YOU?! GET IN HERE SO YOU CAN TELL LUCY THE TRUTH!

* * *

Lucy was riding her horse in a dark forest, looking for her Father. She came across a castle gate and looked up at it.

"What is this place?" She asked.

Her horse, Sagittarius, started freaking out and backed away.

"Wow, steady." Lucy said patting his head.

She mounted off the horse and pushed the gate to see if it was locked or not. It wasn't. Leaving her horse behind, which I never got because there were wolfs in this forest and he could've gotten eaten but whatever, she pushed opened the gate and walked inside. The castle looked old and abandoned, like no one was living in it. She didn't seem to see her Father's hat as she walked right passed it, which I didn't care because I wanted you to see Natsu, and walked right up to the front door. She walked into the mansion and started looking around.

"Hello?" She called out.

She started climbing up the stairs and looked around, trying to recall a fairy tale with a grand castle like this. One thing Lucy knew for sure, it seemed like Natsu was the Prince in the story while Lucy was just a peasant. When Lucy reached the top of the staircase she started looking through the rooms for her best friend.

"Natsu? Naaaatsuuuuu?!" Lucy yelled within each room.

She paused though when she came across a totally trashed room. The wallpaper was torn, the furniture all broken, the drapes were ripped to shreds, the only beautiful thing still in intact seemed to be the glowing pink rose in a glass case. A glowing rose, an enchanted rose.

"Beauty and the Beast." Lucy whispered walking deeper into the room.

She glanced at the rose in it's container, not stupid enough to take it out and try to touch it... Belle.

"If I'm beauty though, then Natsu..."

"I'm the beast." Someone growled behind her.

Lucy turned, knowing it was Natsu, but only saw his shadowy figure. She smiled at him lightly, shaking her head.

"Silly, I already know what you look like. I've read Beauty and the Beast before, there's no need to hide Natsu." Lucy told him.

"Why though!? Why is it that the Prince is ALWAYS the person transformed into, into an ANIMAL?!" Natsu roared.

Lucy flinched lightly due to his roar, Natsu saw it and took a step away from her.

"A frog, a bug, and now... a beast. How could anyone ever love a beast?" Natsu asked.

"Well Belle does, she falls in love with a beast and that's how they break the spell." Lucy said walking towards him.

"What about you though?!" Natsu asking walking into the light.

He looked exactly like the beast from the fairy tail, except his fur was darker and seemed more red. I was going to make it salmon, but Lucy wouldn't have taken him seriously if I did that so red was the best choice. Though Lucy knew what she was going to see, her eyes still widened from the sight.

"What about me Natsu? And look, you don't look so bad." Lucy giggled walking over to him.

She started running her fingers through his fur and heard him started purring.

"See, just imagine yourself as an overgrown kitty." She giggled.

Natsu pulled away and leaned down so he could be face to face with her.

"Lucy, I want you to fall in love with me." He told her.

Lucy giggled though, hurting Natsu's pride. Giggling? Why was she giggling, he was confessing some deep stuff from his heart right now.

"No Natsu, I thought this through before I was skipped here. You're really not in love with me, you're in love with the Princess's I play." Lucy explained.

Natsu blinked, staring at her like if she'd grown a second head. Finally Natsu! Talk some sense into her!

"No, I'm not Lucy. I'm in love with you, I love you."

"No Natsu, you're not. You love-"

"How are you going to tell me who I love? Are you me? Can you read my mind?! Can you tell what I'm feeling?! Huh!?" Natsu roared at her.

He paused and back down, his tail flickering back and forth.

"Sorry, I don't know what comes over me."

"It's alright Natsu, the beast has a bit of an anger problem so it's not you."

"Well then was the Princess stubborn in the story? That's the only reason why I'm getting angry." Natsu growled.

"No, maybe, I'm not sure. Now for this fairy tale, I remember it ending by-"

"Lucy, I'm not done talking to you about our previous conversation." Natsu interrupted.

"Huh? What? About you loving me? Natsu, you-"

"Lucy! I've never read any fairy tales before! Any! The only fairy tale I know of was our guild Fairy Tail. Now if I didn't know any, why on Earthland would I fall in love with the Princesses?" Natsu yelled at her.

Lucy opened her mouth... but no answer came out. GOOD JOB NATSU! Lucy slowly opened her eyes as she realized the holes in her little theory.

"Think about it Lucy, it was you. You were the Princesses, it was all you. Your the one I fell in love with." Natsu said reaching out to grab her hand.

But when he saw his claws he just kept them in the air before dropping it. Lucy was still in shock, realizing that Natsu had a really good point.

"I don't understand then." She finally said.

"Understand? What do you need to understand Lucy?"

"Why you love me, I don't understand. We've been friends for years, we were always together. Why now when we're thrown into this crazy world did you fall in love with me?!" Lucy asked.

"I'm not sure myself Lucy, I just am. I mean, I've always loved you Lucy. You were my best friend but recently... it's just... ever since we came here I've started seeing you in a different light. I've never thought of you as a girl before Lucy, I thought of you as a boy like Gray and Erza. But then in this world you acted differently, we both did and I just... I finally saw you as you truly are. I saw you as a girl, a Princess, and I saw myself as a boy, a Prince. I don't like playing all this Prince's though Lucy, because they all have Princess's destined for them. I want to be my own Prince back in my old life, and I want to be yours."

"Natsu... you have to understand... this is exactly what I warned you about! I asked you if things were weird between us in Mulan and you answered nothing!"

"I didn't notice anything about you then though Lucy, I didn't see you yet."

"And now all of a sudden you see me? It doesn't make any sense."

"And that's the beauty about love Lucy! Love doesn't have to make sense, it just happens."

"Natsu-"

"Why are you against it so much Lucy?! Why can't you accept that I'm in love with you?!"

"Because I don't know what to do if I don't love you back!"

Natsu's eyes dropped, his tail hiding between his legs.

"You, don't love me?" He asked.

"I don't know Natsu, I've never thought about you this way before... well. I have, but every time I did you'd always disappoint me and I guess I got tired of the disappointment." Lucy said hugging herself.

Natsu didn't think twice when he reached out to grab her, claws or not.

"I wasn't seeing back then Lucy, I didn't know but now I do. I see you as clear as day Lucy, I see you and I love what I'm seeing. Did you know you're actually beautiful?" He asked.

Lucy blushed and reached out to hug Natsu, but not for the reason I wanted. Natsu hugged her back, trying his best not to crush her.

"Can... I, I don't want to think about this now while we're stuck in a fairy tale. I'd rather do it back home, at our home. Can we save this for when we return?" Lucy mumbled in her fur.

Natsu smiled and nodded, pulling her closer to her.

"Of course, because I love you Lucy."

And just to make his point, Natsu pulled away and left a furry kiss on Lucy's forehead that tickled her lightly.

"But I still get to kiss you at the end right?" He asked.

"Natsu!" Lucy giggled pushing him.

"What? I told you I liked kissing you, that part was true."

Lucy just rolled her eyes while Natsu put on a puppy dog face for her. Lucy couldn't resist it and forgave him quickly, running her hands through his fur again.

"Alright, friends until we return home. You can tell me about the fairy tale we're stuck in now." Natsu said.

"Okay. It's called beauty and the beast and as you can guess it, you're the beast."

"And you're the beauty."

Lucy smiled warmly, "yeah. You kidnap my father and I come to rescue him, staying instead of him. This is an enchanted castle and all the furniture and utensils here are servants transformed, just like you. The only way to break the curse is for the beast to truly fall in love with someone and for that someone to return that love. It takes Belle the whole story and the beast almost getting killed until she realizes that she... loves... him." Lucy paused.

"Lucy? What's wrong?" Natsu asked.

"Natsu... we can't leave this fairy tale."

Natsu's eyes scrunched together, "really? Why not?"

"Just watch. Natsu, I love you." Lucy said.

Natsu's eyes widened and Lucy just waited. Nothing happened.

"See? The story teller knows I'm lying." Lucy said.

Natsu glared, "that wasn't a nice trick Lucy."

"No, what I'm saying is that the only way to break the curse is for us to love each other! Really love each other! And since you already love me, if I don't fall in love with each other then we're going to be stuck here forever!" Lucy screamed.

"Lucy, calm down. It's alright."

"How can you say that?! If I don't love you then we're going to be stuck here in this stupid fairy tale for the rest of our lives and you're going to be an ugly beast for the rest of your life too!"

Natsu flinched at the word ugly, he thought she said cute. Lucy! Stop taking this out on Natsu!

"Lucy-"

"Oh my God, oh my God. This isn't right, this is so unfair!"

"LUCY!" Natsu roared.

"WHAT?!" Lucy roared right back.

"Forget about everything."

"Excuse me?"

"Forget about everything. Where we are, what I am, how we can escape. Forget all of that, calm down and listen carefully to me." Natsu said.

Lucy took a deep breath and calmed down, nodding at him.

"Good, now listen. It seems that things have changed a little for us, instead of thinking about our relationship back at home you're going to have to think about it here."

"Nat-"

"I'm not done yet, let me finish. Now forget about me and my curse, forget about the story teller and the story, forget about everything but yourself. Think for yourself Lucy, think long and hard about loving me."

"But Natsu-"

"I don't care Lucy! I honestly don't care if I stay a beast or stay locked up in this fairy tale. I rather stay here then go back to our world knowing your love was force and fake."

"But I do care Natsu, I care about what happens to you!"

"And I'm asking, no telling you not too. Think about yourself Lucy, care about yourself. What do you want Lucy, what do you want?"

"I don't-"

"Do you want me or not?"

"Nat-"

"Think long and hard about that Lucy, I'll know you'll find an answer."

"We don't have time for that Natsu! Once the last petal falls from your rose the fairy tale will end and I don't know what'll happen to us!"

"Again, don't care about that Lucy."

"I can't do that when my life is at stake! I don't want to stay here though, I don't want to live without my friends!"

"Then I'll fall out of love with you then! You can't force love Lucy, if you force yourself to love me then I won't love you anymore and we'll still be stuck."

"Why are you doing this Natsu?! Why aren't you caring that we can be stuck in here for the rest of our lives!"

"Like I told you in the story with the tea and the stupid birthdays, there's something I want more than to return home." Natsu told her.

Even though she knew what he was about to say, he said it anyway.

"Your love. I'm sure you've realized this by now Lucy, but I think the reason why we both got sent here and no one else was to fall in love with each other. I think the only reason we went through so many stories was because we didn't learn to love each other and that as soon as we do, we'll be free. I love you Lucy. I've fallen in love with you." Natsu said.

Lucy's eyes widened as she listened to him, realizing what he was saying was a highly possibility.

"But why? Why would someone want us together when we didn't even realize that we did?" Lucy asked.

"I don't know, maybe it's Happy or maybe it's cupid. Someone obviously saw something that we were blind to. Love."

"Natsu, I don't-"

"Shh, it's been a long day and looking outside it's nighttime. This is a lot to take in, I know it is, so why don't you sleep on it."

Lucy knew Natsu wasn't going to budge so she just nodded at him.

"Think long and hard Lucy, it doesn't mean a thing if it's forced. Don't think about the consequences, just think about us. What do you love about me? What could you love about me? What can't you love? I'm sorry but I don't know much about love. I'm not sure how it happens, only how it happened to me. You might be different though so all I can do is be patient and hope you don't lie of yourself."

"Natsu, what do you love about me?"

"Everything. What I previously liked about you, I love about you. I love the color of your eyes and how they always seemed to sparkle when you're trying to do your best or figure out something new. I love your hair and all the styles you put it in though I love your usually side ponytail the most. I love how kind you are to your spirits, how kind you are to everyone, how you always try your best, how you wiggle your nose when your thinking, how you bite your lips when your confused, how you always walk with your right foot first, how you find the most boring thing to me interesting, how smart you are and how your plans actually do work if I listen to you, the list goes on and on. Even your faults with your hot temper, you actually look quite sexy when you're angry." Natsu chuckled.

Lucy didn't know if she should feel embarrassed, flattered, or stalked. Maybe a little of all three, moreover to the embarrassed part.

"Go now, I've looked around the castle and like every room is a bedroom and empty so take your pick. I'm... going to stay here for a while."

"Natsu-"

"It's alright Lucy, you said it didn't matter if I was a beast so I don't care. Just expect a huge day of fun tomorrow!" Natsu smiled at her.

Lucy turned to leave, but paused and looked back at Natsu.

"I love your smile, and your laugh, and how you never give in. Also how you never give up on your friends." Lucy told him.

Natsu turned around towards her and touched his heart, pretending to be offended.

"I'm hurt, my dashing good looks weren't one of the things you love about me."

Lucy rolled her eyes and snorted while Natsu started chuckling.

"Good night Natsu."

"Good night... oh and Lucy?" Natsu called.

Lucy paused at the door and looked back.

"Remember all the times we had to kiss to leave the story? Did you know you always said true love's first kiss?" Natsu asked.

"Yeah, you're point?"

"True love's kiss, true love. We may have not been in love back then, but I believe that we had the capability to fall truly in love and that's why we were able to progress though the stories."

Lucy said nothing and just closed the door after her. Natsu didn't mind one bit.

* * *

Lucy laid awake in her room, which I'm hoping she would do. You have a lot to think about Lucy, no sleeping for you! Her back was to the bed as she stared up at the ceiling, blinking every once in a while. What she was suppose to figure out wasn't very hard though. If she listened to what Natsu said, forgot about everything else and just focused on them, things were quite easy.

It was simple. Do I love him? Or do I love him not?

Lucy made a little chart in her head then started listing all the things she loved about Natsu. Aw Lucy, don't do that. You're wasting time, that never works. She started with the obvious.

Smile. Laugh. Eyes. Hope. Stubbornness, Sometimes. Hair... Yeah, Hair.

...

Smile, laugh, eyes, hope, stubbornness, hair... was that it? Lucy felt slightly disappointed in herself that she couldn't name anything else, why did she feel disappointed though? And there was Lucy's problem! Her feelings! They were betraying her, going against what she thought! When a foreign feeling entered her system, Lucy wouldn't know what to do! Lucy cursed her feelings and started to list the things she hated about Natsu.

... She couldn't think of any. She meant! Of course there were things that she absolutely hated and bothered the heck out of her from Natsu, she couldn't name a single on at this moment though! Why?! Lucy rolled around in her bed, groaning very loudly in her pillow. Why? Why was this happening to her? It seemed she loved more things about him then she hated. Lucy looked back on her fairy tale adventures with Natsu though and started realizing things.

Their first kiss shared, she initiated it... and she liked it. Really thinking about it, she liked kissing Natsu. Maybe because she hasn't had a boyfriend in a while and hasn't been kissed since she joined Fairy Tail, but still. And another thing, she actually had a wonderful time with Natsu. She's always had wonderful times with Natsu, even if they were in danger or if he did something stupid. Third, denial. She kept denying things and denial usually means things you know is true, but just won't admit to yourself.

Like in the Princess and the Frog. Lucy really didn't want Lisanna kissing Natsu, that was jealousy she was feeling. Lucy wanted Natsu all to herself, but why? Why did she feel like he belonged to her... because she wanted him too. FINALLY! A BREAK THROUGH, KEEP GOING! Natsu... was a person who could be loved. Lucy knew that he'd make a good boyfriend, he'd may forget things, birthdays, anniversaries and dates, but he'd always make them up. He'd be a loyal boyfriend, he'd love her through everything and stay with her as long as she never changed who she really was.

Natsu would probably be a really good boyfriend, probably better than all her others. But what was the problem though?! Why did she still have doubts? What prevented her from running to the other room and waking up Natsu, yelling out she loved him and kissed him fur and all. That is the million dollar question Lucy. It was the fact. The fact that she'd known him for years, years of building up friendship and trust with each other. And the fear. The fear of everything changing and going horribly wrong. The risk of things never being the same between them again. That wasn't completely negative though, never being the same could mean worse or even better.

Lucy fell asleep after that with those thoughts running through her mind. I should have been angry with her, but wasn't when I realized how wonderful her life would be if she actually fell in love with Natsu. FASTFORWARD!

* * *

"Alright, now." Natsu breathed.

Lucy opened her eyes and saw the biggest library that she's ever seen in her whole entire life. Her library back at her old mansion compared to this one seemed like nothing.

"Wow." Lucy sighed out.

Natsu wasn't sure what was happening, but to get a reaction like that from her made him happy.

"I can't believe it. I've never seen so many books in all my life!" Lucy exclaimed.

Natsu chuckled at her, she was such a bookworm.

"I know I'm suppose to be thinking and all, but can't I take a break to read?" Lucy asked him.

"Go right on, don't think I'll stop you. I also love the face you make when you read." Natsu said.

Lucy blushed and turned away, scanning the bookshelves for something good to read. Natsu watched Lucy in her element, sitting down on the floor as she scanned the room. Natsu was getting used to being a beast. It was like he was himself again, minus the flames and human looks. He had super strength, was fast, could jump high, and had a tail! Wait, Natsu didn't have a tail before.

"Lucy, I want to read a book too." Natsu said.

"Oh really?" Lucy asked raising an eyebrow at him.

"Yup, it'll be boring if I just watch you read. I rather you read it to me." He said.

"Alright then, I think that can be arranged. What do you want to read?"

Natsu hummed as he started thinking.

"Something with far off places, daring swordfights, magic spells and... a Prince! In disguise though so it won't be boring." Natsu said.

Lucy blinked at Natsu before she started looking through the books. Everything was in alphabetical order so Lucy found it very easily and brought it to Natsu.

"Al-addin?" Natsu asked.

"Yup, everything you just describe was in this book." Lucy said.

Natsu blinked before smirking up at her, "that was the fairy tale that made the most impact on me. Better yet, why don't you read me all the fairy tales we've been in?"

"That sounds like a nice plan, one second." Lucy said.

She ran all around the library, finding each and every book the two of them starred in. Once she collected all of them she dropped them next to Natsu and sat next to him. Natsu lied down, resembling how a dog would, and Lucy laid on her chest picking up Aladdin.

"Since you wanted this one we'll read this first. After we'll start from the beginning and end with beauty and the beast."

"Sounds like a plan." Natsu yawned.

"Natsu! You aren't planning on falling asleep are you?"

"I make no promises, now start."

Though he said that, he was teasing her. Of course Natsu stayed awake, he loved hearing the sound of her voice. Natsu listened with his eyes closed and imagined the scenes Natsu and Lucy played, laughing at scenes he remembered and making comments on scenes he wished they could have done. Book by book, fairy tale by fairy tale, she read them to him and he listened. It was such a nice feeling, being together with him like this. Everything just seemed to feel natural, like everything belonged. Hours passed and even though they were suppose to do other things, like eat porridge with their hands and play snowball, I let them stay there and read about their adventures.

At the end, when they finished with Beauty and the Beast, Lucy found her answer.

"Natsu." Lucy called.

"Yeah."

She slowly closed the book, placing it beside her.

"I'm sorry." She whispered.

WHAT?!

"I can't." She cried, her voice breaking.

NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

"Lucy?"

"I realized it when we laid here, it's just... we're so perfect together. Perfect as friends, we're great together. I can't though Natsu, I'm scared."

"Lucy, you have nothing to be afraid of."

"But I do though Natsu! You! I'm afraid of losing you, Natsu. You mean too much to me and I'm afraid of you meaning anymore."

THAT'S IT! I HAVE HAD ENOUGH! TIME AFTER TIME I GAVE YOU CHANCES LUCY, BUT THIS IS THE END! NO MORE CHANCES! I'M DONE! FASTFOWARD!

* * *

Natsu was crawling up to the balcony to reach Lucy. When he finally reached her he reached out to touch her face, ignoring how wet his fur was.

"Lucy, you have nothing to be afraid of. I promise I'll always be here for you, no matter what." Natsu told her.

"Natsu." Lucy cried putting her hand over his.

Natsu smiled at her before howling out in pain! He turned around and saw Dan with a knife on his back!

"No!" Lucy screamed.

Natsu growled and tried to get him off, making Dan lose his grip and fall to his death! No one carried for that though! No one! Lucy reached out to pull Natsu onto the balcony with her before he fell to his death with Dan! Lucy laid him down but knew this scene too well! Natsu was dying! He got stabbed, he was dying! Only she could break his curse but she didn't love him! You don't love him Lucy so he's going to die!

Lucy's eyes widened as she looked up in the heavens.

"Who said that?!" She screamed.

So now you can finally hear me! Well listen well, Natsu's dying!

"Shut up, he's not!" Lucy cried.

He is! And it's all your fault! I gave you time, I gave you chances! You two are meant to be together and you know that!

"Shut up! Natsu's dying right now, save him!"

NO! YOU BROUGHT THIS ON YOURSELF!

"How could you even say that?! I'm not the one who threw us in this fairy tale! I didn't ask to fall in love with Natsu! I never wanted that!"

Well it doesn't matter anymore, he's dying because of you.

"No! NO! Natsu!" Lucy cried in his chest.

Natsu's eyes were barely staying open. He reached out to stroke Lucy's hair trying to comfort her.

"Shh, it's okay. It's... better this way." Natsu whispered.

"How?! How can you say that?!"

"I remember you saying this once, quoting from a book or reading out loud or something. Better to have loved and lost then to have never loved at all. I loved that I love you Lucy and I don't regret this. I wanted your love, and accepted that you just didn't love me back. I hope that whoever you do find to love though, that he treats you like a Princess." He told her.

He really didn't deserve to die, not really. Natsu did nothing wrong in this fairy tale, he played his role. This is all your fault Lucy.

"Then save him! I know you can! Skip to the end, throw us in the next fairy tale! Anything!"

I simply can't do that, this is the last story in my book. Here is where it ends.

"Then take my life! Don't kill Natsu, please!" Lucy cried to the heavens.

Why would you do that for him?

"BECAUSE I LOVE HIM!"

Time seemed to freeze, the narrator didn't do it though. Lucy's eyes widened as she looked down at Natsu, it wasn't the beast Natsu though or the Prince Natsu's in the past. It was her Natsu, her original Natsu. Lucy rubbed his cheeks, smiling down at him.

"I'm scared too, but I love him. I love him so much, so please don't take him away from me. Please." Lucy cried.

_(The narrator closed her book. She rubbed her eyes before snapping her fingers, the book lighting on fire.)_

Everything became white. It was just Lucy and Natsu in a bright white room. Lucy's eyes never left Natsu though as she tried to slap him away.

"Natsu, Natsu come on! I said I loved you, I love you so it's time to wake up now. I broke the curse, we love each other. Please wake up."

The bright room started to get darker and darker, the light diminishing. Lucy never lost sight of Natsu in her arms though no matter how dark it got.

"Natsu! Natsu! Natsu!" She cried over and over again until... she felt nothing.

Nothing in her arms, nothing in her heart, nothing in her body, nothing in her mind. Lucy was empty. And then she started falling.


	12. Snow Fairy

**BlackLynx17: So everyone, this is the end. Yup, yeah, amazing right? Honestly I thought this story would have been more popular, not to say it isn't popular now... but yeah. I'm happy with how it came out overall though, we've really made some progress. Thank you my fans who have read this from chapter one, or two, or all the way up to the last chapter and thank you future fans who will start reading this. I hope you enjoyed this fanfiction as much as I did. It was a nice break from my long stories and I had fun writing this out for you all. I hope you all loved it.**

**All good things must come to an end though and I'm sad to say this will be the last chapter. I have many different projects I'm working on though so don't despair. Enjoy the last chapter everyone, it was fun! Bye bye! Until we meet again!**

.

Fairy Tail Meets Fairy Tales

.

Our Fairy Tale

Fairy Tail Meets Fairy Tales

.

Lucy fell flat on her face. If people were to score that fall, everyone would have given her a 10 except that one b*tch that always grades a 9.5 at best because there always has to be one of those people. They're never easily impressed and that's why it makes people second guess what they thought of the fall but it's too late to change scores now.

She pushed herself off of the ground and looked around, her eyes wide and her heart racing. What she saw around her was something she hadn't seen in what felt like months. Her old room. She had no time to feel welcomed home though, Lucy got up and raced out the building, leaving the door to her apartment wide open and completely forgetting that she was currently in some shorts and a tank top with no slippers on.

She ran her fastest to Fairy Tail, ignoring the stares and mutters of the people she passed by. Her heart beat faster and faster the closer she got there. Finally, running through the gates, she swung the doors wide open making them hit the wall with a long bang. Everyone turned and saw her standing there in what seemed like PJ's.

"Natsu?! Where's Natsu?!" Lucy called out of breath looking around for him.

Erza was the one who walked up, a cautious look on her face.

"Natsu? He's gone."

Lucy's head hurt. Badly. It felt like it was splitting in two. She started running away from Fairy Tail now, away from the liars telling her that Natsu was gone! He couldn't have been! They were together, they were always together! All throughout the stories they were together, they went through so much together.

"There's no way he could be gone!" Lucy screamed in frustration running down the streets of Magnolia.

To where though? Where could she possibly go? Where could she possibly run to that would turn back time and bring Natsu back to her? Lucy fell to her knees in defeat, teardrops falling onto the stone floor she fell to. She bent over and hugged herself, crying out loudly as she rocked herself back and forth.

"What? What? What was the point of loving you if you were just going to leave me alone Natsu? This is precisely why I didn't want to fall in love with you!" Lucy cried.

Her tears were silent as they started to just slip down her cheeks. She stayed there until she heard soft footsteps walking towards her. They stopped right in front of her and Lucy sniffed up the snot that was running down her nose.

"I know this looks bad," Lucy started, her voice raw from crying out, "but I'm fine. I'm fine, just please go." Lucy sniffed.

She didn't hear footsteps walking away from her though. She turned to looked up at the person and scream for him to leave her but she only got as far as his sandals until rough hands pulled her up and into a chest. Lucy's eyes widened as she stared blankly at him.

"Sorry I never responded even though I could hear you, better late then never though. I love you too Lucy."

Lucy made an ugly scrunched up face filled with tears and snot that Natsu thought was adorable.

"NATSU!" She cried flinging her arms around his neck and nearly choking him to death.

"Shh, there, there Lucy."

"I thought you died! I was sure you died! I went to the guild and Erza said you were gone!"

"I woke up in my bed. The first thing I thought about was you and ran to the guild, but you weren't there. I ran to your apartment next to find you still gone. It was then I remembered that I could track your scent so once I caught it I came running to find you."

"You were dead, you died on me! This is exactly why I didn't want, I didn't-" Lucy stopped to take a deep breath.

"Shh, everything's okay now Lucy. We're back home, we're home! You should be smiling, we should be celebrating!" Natsu cheered.

Lucy wiped her nose, "easy for you to say. I didn't seem like I died right in front of you."

"I couldn't imagine what you felt when that happened and I'm sorry, but look. At least some good came from it, you love me." Natsu smiled.

Lucy nodded, blushing lightly.

"I was hiding, I was scared. I didn't want to, but when I saw you dying. When I saw you about to die just because I was scared of something magically terrifying happening to us, I got over my fears and accepted my true feelings."

"And your true feelings being? Never mind what I said before, I couldn't hear it very clearly." Natsu said.

Lucy looked up at Natsu, her Natsu. Her Prince Charming and wished she looked more like a Princess then a girl who was just crying her eyes out on the floor. Natsu didn't think she could look any more beautiful though as he cuffed her cheek and lifted her head up.

"I love you Natsu, idiot Natsu." She said.

Natsu smirked, "and I you my smart and lovely Lucy."

And then they shared true love's first kiss.

And Lived Happily Ever After.

The End.

* * *

"Natsu?" Lucy whispered.

"Hmm?"

Lucy leaned into Natsu's chest, listening intently to his heart beating.

"We never did find out who was the story teller." Lucy said.

She felt Natsu chuckling, "that we didn't."

"I heard her voice though, at the end when you were dying, and you were right. She was a girl."

"Told you! No man would trap two people in a fairy tale just for them to end up together, an action book filled with killing yeah, but no girly fairy tales."

"Hey, I thought you liked those girly fairy tales."

Natsu chuckled again, resting his forehead against Lucy's.

"I do now. Aw great, now I have to go out and buy them all, crossing out the original names and putting in ours. How many did we go through? Seven? Eight?"

The two of them started laughing together, gazing into each other's eyes.

"Throughout everything she put us through though, I am a little grateful to her. For putting us together. Who knows how long that would have taken." Natsu joked.

"Yeah, it still would have happened though right?"

"Of course Lucy, you're the only girl for me. My Princess."

"And you're my Prince."

They gazed lovely dovey at each other like a Prince and Princess would look when they finally were getting married until Lucy's face scrunched up together.

"You know what though, her voice sounded very familiar."

Natsu's raised an eyebrow, "really? How so?"

"Well, it sounded very-"

* * *

"Achoo!"

"Bless you Mirajane." Erza said.

"Thanks, I think I'm catching a cold. It is about to be winter in Magnolia, I better start dressing for the weather."

"Yeah, hey Mira? Do you know why Lucy reacted the way I did when I told her Natsu was gone?" Erza asked.

"Who knows Erza?"

"She didn't even let me finish, all I was going to say was that he's gone to look for her." She said.

"Yeah, maybe Natsu did something to her while she was sleeping and she couldn't wait to get her revenge."

"That makes sense, she did come running in here barefoot. Maybe Natsu burned her shoes."

"Maybe."

"Hey Mira, I think you are catching a cold. Your voice sounds a little hoarse."

"Ke-kem, does it?"

"Yeah, you couldn't have been straining it though. All I seen you do for the past day was read that book of yours."

"You bring up a good point, which reminds me. Erza, could you do me a favor and destroy this book?"

"Uh... sure, what is it though?" Erza asked equipping a sword.

I leaned against the counter, watching her cut the books into tiny shreds.

"Nothing really, just a book about fairy tails." I told her.

* * *

**BlackLyxn17: I don't care what any of you say, none of you saw that coming! I am the greatest author! You like how I made you believe that it was actually me narrating the story? You like that? It seems Mira and I are more alike than I thought, we both reacted and thought the same thing when certain things would happen. I finished this fanfic story in four days, five if you count the idea. I'm expecting constant praise for tricking everyone, thanks for life!**

**But listen real quickly. There was one person, only one, who knew it wasn't me. That author's name is cookie . panda-roo and this is what he/she reviewed to me in chapter 4. You couldn't believe how surprised I was.**

_**haha, I can imagine Lucy getting bored and skipping parts of the story to finish it and yeahh! I can see Natsu doing that XD  
Anyways, I'm starting to think the narrator is secretly Mira, I can see her being the narrator**_

**Well cookie . panda-roo, you saw correctly and I feel you deserve a prize for knowing that. I don't know what you want or what I could give you though.**

**Just wow everyone, simply amazing. Thanks for the future reviews, I hope to hear a lot of AW I COULDN'T BELIEVE IT and IT WAS MIRA ALL ALONG?! from you. Have a great life.**

***Mistake- So yeah, at the end of the last chapter I made the book light on fire. I like to believe that was a spell inside the fairy tale world for them to get out and Erza cutting it now is destroying it in the real world, for good. Byez.**


End file.
